


Baton Rouge (2/8)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another trip for Skinner and Mulder to the hot South. A VCS case. A hotel in Baton Rouge. A coming out of sorts. Enjoy!





	Baton Rouge (2/8)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Baton Rouge by frogdoggie - Part 1

Walter's more than a little nervous about leaving the car on the street in front of The Safehouse. He's got it alarmed up the whazoo though. The only non-authentic touch in the '61 Vette. The bouncer at the door takes a 50 to keep an eye on it but Walter is more than happy to pay it. 

"Hi, Doug," I smile at the 300 lb. plus giant that guards the gate. Walter's hard earned cash is disappearing into his black leather pants. Doug is trying to break into the WWF. I thought Walter was big. This guy is like Mount Everest. 

"Mulder," he grunts, grinning slightly, "Scully," he bows a bit from the waist. Scully does a little curtsy. It would have been even more cute if she hadn't left her wrap in the back seat. 

"How's Greg doing?" Scully asks with concern. 

"Oh, the arms healing. I told him not to go for that clothesline. He should learn sometime." 

Scully nods, "Good. Tell him I said hello." 

It doesn't always pay when your lover trains with you. Especially when the wrestling moves don't work out. 

Doug takes in Walter last. 

"Is this Don Corleone, Mulder?" he smirks. There is a definite glint in his eye too. Doug must like Italian. 

Walter scowls his best surly man scowl, "Yeah, Hulk Hogan. Keep it up, baby, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes." 

Doug blasts a braying laugh and slaps Walter on the back. When Walter doesn't flinch or move an inch Doug nods his approval.  

"Step right up my man. You're going to fit right in. Have a good time you all. I'll see you on the flip flop." There's really no need at all to worry about the car now. Doug the Doberman will be watchdoggin' it for sure. 

Doug is still laughing as he pulls the door open and we're in The Safehouse at last. 

xXx 

The sound isn't too bad immediately inside the door. Even so all three of us can hear the thud, thud, thud, of the bass back beat behind the heavily insulated door at the back of the short entryway. This area is where the first set of restrooms, coat check and door leading to a quiet side bar are located. You can still talk out here. For the moment the vestibule is empty. I motion for Scully and Walter to step to the side. 

"Look, we won't be able to hear each other much once we're inside, Walter. So if you need to talk to either one of us, get close and shout into our ear." 

"Got it." 

There's a second long bar over to the right once we're inside. That's where we're headed. If you get separated just get your butt over there. It's a crush, packed to the rafters." 

Scully nods with a frown. This is the only part she hates. She's short. No bones about it. I have to guide her through the mass of humanity inside and she always feels helpless when she's buffeted by the herd. She's still Ms. Independent in so many ways. This is one instance where I still see it. But if I don't act like a human battering ram she might get stuck like a tugboat on a sandbar and I don't think she'd be happy about that either. 

But tonight she's got two battering rams. Walter takes in the situation immediately and gruff man of action that he is, bulls his way through the door and parts the waters with nary an effort at all. He's into the roiling mass of humankind, temporarily ignoring the flash of arc lights and blast of music, as he sets his sights on the object of our destination. 

One look from Walter and boys scatter left and right to get out of his way. The poor guys probably think it's a raid with the way he's acting. He couldn't do any better at scaring them shitless if he waived his ID and his gun around.

The noise is deafening inside so I can't hear what he's saying. All I know is that we're at the side bar, drinks in hand in no time flat. The cold Diet Coke refreshes all right. 

But once we're at the bar, some of the wind goes out of Walter's sails. He's pressed up against the wood, ogling the crowd, din and strobing spots, doing his Clydesdale stallion that needs to be gentled thing again. He's just not used to yards and yards of prime meat on the hoof I guess. Or high decibel dynamite for that matter. I mean his nostrils are flaring. The DJ starts to spin out *Hey Man, Nice Shot* by Filter and Walter practically sinks through the floor. Well, it isn't exactly his choice in easy listening music. 

Scully taps my arm and I lean down close over her. She puts her mouth to my ear. Scully really doesn't have to yell. Those warm, moist, bee stung lips make her voice carry volumes. 

"He doesn't look good." 

She proffers her ear to my lips and I hiss back, "An understatement. I'd better see if he wants to go to the can or something. He looks like he has to unload." 

Scully laughs and waves her hand away. I step over to Walter and pull his head over to my mouth, "Do you want to go to the can? I need to take a piss." He nods vehemently in the affirmative. I point towards the left end of the bar. The men's john is down at that end. He turns and pushes off through the crowd. 

Walter stalks up to the first urinal he can get in front of and unzips. He had to piss a bucket after all. Jesus. If I hadn't shown him the can what would he have done, piss his skivvies? Something's up. I sidle up to the urinal next to him and whip it out. We're both standing there sighing. 

"So, are you going to survive?" I ask carefully. 

"I should have brought a fucking pair of ear plugs," he grimaces. 

"We can leave if..." 

"No. Can that idea. I'll be fine. Just give me a chance to acclimate. It's just loud." 

He shakes off and zips up. I follow and we head over to the sinks to wash our hands. 

"But you hate the music, right?" 

"Did I say that? No. The music's fine. Look, Mulder. Sometimes...sometimes I have trouble with loud sounds. Noise. It...it goes back to the war. Just give me a few minutes. I'll get used to it. I'm almost fine all ready. It's...everything's fine." 

Oh God. I didn't even consider this possibility. Fuck. How could I have been so thoughtless. So heedless. No wonder he was overwhelmed in that other bar in Baton Rouge. I dry my hands off and stand close so that when he turns to get his paper towel we're standing toe to toe. I stare into his glasses. There is an unfathomable pain in his eyes. Something old and dark and better left dead. I can see his mind fighting to banish it away. I lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips. 

He sighs and brushes my lips back. I can taste the bourbon.  

"I'm sorry, lover. Take as long as you need," I whisper. He pins my eyes and I see that he knows I understand. He gives me a grateful little smile and then the moment passes as a noisy group of patrons comes into the john, laughing and talking. 

Walter dries his hands. 

"Ready?" I ask 

"Yeah. You promised me a dance didn't you babe?" he asked grinning wider. 

"Yes, sir." I laugh as we exit the can. 

Scully is still by the side bar talking to the bartender, a gorgeous transvestite by the name of Emily Dickinson. Just as we reach Scully's side the DJ changes gears and starts cranking up *Sharp Dressed Man* by ZZ Top. Scully takes us both in and bursts out laughing. Walter straightens up and runs a hand from his mouth up over his scalp and extends the same hand out to Scully. My mouth drops open when she takes his hand and heads out to the dance floor. Can you say knock me over with a feather? Yeah, I knew you could. Holy fandango. 

So - I should cut in maybe? I don't think so. No ma'am. This way I can watch both objects of my affections strut their stuff and drool a bucket on the bar. It is quite a sight too. I told you Scully could dance. Well, surprise, Fred Astaire! Papa bear can do more than lumber. Holy shit. He must have taken lessons somewhere along the line. This isn't just plain bump and grind. It's actual dancing. I mean like the kind you see at a 50s sock hop. And Scully's light enough that he can pick her up and really throw her around too. It's fucking incredible. It must be the bourbon. He's as loose as a goose. My Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. God damn. *Sharp Dressed Man* ends and *Tush* cranks out next and they're still out there. But as soon as that number ends they're back breathless at the bar. Scully is actually fanning her tits. Walter looks warm but he's not sweating too badly. I just shake my head. So much for Scully's *I can just see myself dancing with Walter Skinner* comment. 

I raise an eyebrow at her and she blurts out, "Don't even say it." I'm laughing. Walter's ordering Evian from Emily and he nods towards us. We nod back. It's time to tank up again. And no alcohol. It dehydrates. Three Evians appear on the bar in front of us and Walter pays for them all. We slam back the water. There's a sudden shift in the crowd. A sound of anticipation. I smile. Oh yeah. Here it comes. Halloween is only a week away after all. I glance at my watch. Midnight. Yup. Zombie Time. 

The DJ speaks. It will be one of the few times he does during the evening.

"It's Midnight Boys. The Witchin' or should I say, Bitchin' Hour. Grab your partner's, ladies. It's Zombie Time." 

Scully's laughing at the expression on Walter's face. This is a club tradition. The weekend before Halloween at midnight the DJ spins back to back White Zombie tracks. So for about an hour Rob Zombie growls out his unique blend of Universal or Hammer Horror movie samples and post apocalyptic high decibel mayhem. I love it and so does Scully. But I think Walter is going to have to acclimate big time to Robert, I'm afraid. He is an acquired taste. As soon as the first song cues up I know he's going to shit a brick. It's *Electric Head* from *Astro-Creep: 2000*. Well fuck. I love this album. There's nothing I can do about it. If Walter wants to spend the rest of the night in the can he'll just have to do it. 

He's all ready sitting on a bar stool luckily as the tune blasts our eardrums. I bend over close and shout into his ear. 

"Want that dance now, Boss man?" I smile. Like he will? Fat chance. 

"Uh, let me sit this one out," he shakes his head. See. Christ. 

"All right, but you owe me." 

"Next one, I swear," he nods trying gamely to smile. 

Maybe it's the lyrics *Super Charger Heaven* is up next and Mr. Zombie is singing: 

Jesus lived his life in a cheap hotel  
on the edge of Route 66. Yeah. 

OK, so like I said - an acquired taste. I pat Walter on the knee and grab the hand of my other dance partner. The one who is practically vibrating to get out on the dance floor. Oh man baby. 

Scully and I push our way out into the crowd. We start to move together and it's just like getting back on the horse. You never forget the ride. She's like a cat, my Scully. She rubs me just the right way. Up, down. Up, down. And she can arch up that back to be petted too. Oh Woman! It's sublime. I know I'll get hard and I don't even care. I ratchet up the sensations by grinding my hips against her ass anyway. It's part of that transcendental state I crave. Tantric transcendentalism. Sex magic. And I know Walter is watching. I glance to make sure. Oh yeah, he's with us all right. His mouth is open slightly and I can see those nostrils flaring again. But this time the horse doesn't need to be gentled. He needs to stand at stud. 

Scully rocks back against me and I grab her hips and turn her around. We dip and grind over each other in shameless lust. It's been a while. Her eyes drift shut and I know she's really letting go. I hold her tight and just watch her move. Like I said, I can't keep up sometimes. The song changes. *Real Solution #9* spins up. This is even better. Oh Shit. I flip her back around and we're crotch to butt cheek again as The Zombie man reverbs the lyrics: 

Who will survive and what will be left of them?  
Apocalyptic dreams, see the ordinary madness  
Who will survive and what will be left of them?  
I never lock the dogs when the wolf is in the darkness. 

I'm writhing. writhing and sweating against Scully. Eyes shut, mouth open and gasping. Suddenly I feel a hot presence at my back. Two large hands grasp my hips. A mouth on my neck. Pressing. Licking, Sucking. Hot, wet breath plays against my ear. For a moment his words are all that I hear. 

"Work it," he commands. And I do for all I'm worth. Oh God in heaven. I'm sandwiched between two molten streams of lava and I'm boiling away to vapor between them. 

Walter pumps against my ass. His hard cock rocking right up the middle. Scully rocks back against my hard on until I know if she keeps it up I'll burst. We move up and down, grinding, groaning, swimming in our own juices. The music rolls over me as well. The bass rocks my bones. My boner's rockin'. I'm throbbing, throbbing, moaning in time to the music. Oh Jesus. I'm on fire. I'm on fire I'm...I wanna incinerate. The DJ in some perverse moment has spun the extended version of this song. I'm barely hanging on for the next chorus. 

I'm all ready dead  
I'm all ready dead  
I'm all ready dead  
Come on the motherfucker's on fire  
He cut through the bone he cut through the wire  
Come on the motherfucker's on fire  
He cut through the bone he cut through the wire  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. 

All of us are screaming out the last line. The entire crowd. I can hear Walter yelling against my neck. It's hard to resist a group mind fuck like this one.

I can't. I'm howling with the rest of the pack. 

Walter's egging me on. I can hear him behind me breathing hard. He sounds like a old-fashioned coal powered locomotive, "Do it. Do it. Do it." he keeps repeating like some kind of mantra with every slap of his cock. He can really grind those hips let me tell you. His hands are playing up and down my body in time with the music. Oh shit I remember that remark about keeping it up all night. Oh God. I'm headed for queer heaven again. 

And having Scully working over the front of my body is going to send me into orbit. She's raised her arms up and I'm running my hands down over them and then down onto her tits, onto her hips, down onto her stomach. I can smell her. Soap, shampoo, her spicy delicate perfume. Her hot pussy. Cat Woman from the fucking moon. She's sliding her ass over my cock so smoothly it feels like raw silk. I wanna give her some of this up front. Oh Lord. I move my hands back up her arms and turn her around. I know she knows Walter's behind me. His hands are so large they've brushed her more than once as she twisted against me. But when she gets a look at him over my shoulder her eyes go wide. 

Oh brother what must he look like? She pins my eyes. Unspoken thoughts traverse the distance. Scully and I are almost psychic this way. We read each other so well. Her look tells me that she feels like a third wheel. She feels it but she doesn't mind. Whatever she sees in Walter's face has overwhelmed her a bit and she needs to regroup. She looks beautiful as all that crosses her face, flows out and enters my mind. She's so flushed, so aroused, so exquisite. I hate for her to leave my arms. But I know she will. I grasp her hand and squeeze. She squeezes back but shakes her head. Times up. She lets go and moves back through the crowd, floating off towards the side bar. This time, this once, the crowd parts for her in acknowledgment that a Goddess had come to earth and walks in their midst. 

I watch her leave and I become blindingly aware of the hard, hot mass of muscle at my back. I turn in his hands, and get the total picture of what Scully had seen. 

I'm seeing someone but it's someone or something I hardly recognize. There's a God here again tonight. But he's not Greek. I think this one is Celtic. Pagan. Druidic? If I was to dream I was on the Wild Hunt I know this is what Hern, the antlered Hunter would look like. Hern, the master of the hounds. Riding, riding the stag to ground. Riding me down to my death from ecstasy. I can hardly look in his face. His eyes are closed and he's lost on the hunt. And the hounds are baying. 

I notice dimly that the crowd has left a small space around us. I mean Christ one look at Walter, at his...at this orgasmic intensity. God. I'd give him a bit of a berth. No one wants to stand near this much heat for long. They'll fucking fry. Except me. I can't get enough of it. I'm the moth to his flame. I want to cook. 

I slam my hips forward, grinding against his cock and when he realizes finally that we're face to face and sans Scully, his eyes fly open behind his steamed up specs. I can see them through the fog. They're like two white hot coals. 

Rob Zombie screams but I hardly hear the words. 

Who will survive and what will be left of them?  
Into the world number nine bring the death in  
Who will survive and what will be left of them?  
Loser take it all getting high on the kick in  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. 

We're sliding against each other, groin to groin, over, and over, and over. Neither one of us will let the other's eyes go. His smile goes wider and wider. It's a rictus of pleasure. Hunger. Just like the big bad wolf. Such big teeth. The better to eat you up with my little red Fox. I know he can move fast for a big man. He's flowing fast over me, powerfully, urgently. It's driving me out of what little mind I have left. His frenzied abandon is almost more than I can comprehend. I give a shit. I'm one big open nerve and I want to feel it all. As the sound and fury builds up, and up, and up, I know something's got to give. The crowd itself tenses along with us both. It feels like a big wave coming. Heading for shore. Roaring. Is that a roaring? 

Who will survive and what will be left of them?  
Got 24 hours of psychoholic magic  
Who will survive and what will be left of them?  
Illuminate the face and the eye of the serpent  
Come on. Come on the motherfucker's on fire  
He cut through the bone he cut through the wire  
Come on. Come on the motherfucker's on fire  
He cut through the bone he cut through the wire  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.  
I'm already dead.  
I'm already dead  
I'm already... 

The little death spreads it's cloak. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck him. Oh please. Please. The entire crowd seems to explode in climatic delirium, crushing in around us. The thundering roar is incredible, ear drum shattering. Walter's head snaps back, his neck muscles cording until I can't understand how his sinews aren't rupturing. He's shouting to heaven with all the rest of the supplicants around us. Come on. Come on. Come. OH GOD! He's holding me tight and I can feel him shooting even through the layers of cloth that separate us. I hang on for dear life because I'm about to follow him. My head slams down into his shoulder and I'm practically biting through his jacket. I can feel the warm stickiness flowing down my leg. We both cling to each other, gasping. I can just hear Walter's exhaled breathy words in my ear. 

"Fuckin' A." 

xXx 

"You know Mulder I haven't done something like this since I was maybe fourteen." 

"Precocious weren't we?" I ask from the stall next to Walter. I'm giggling a little and I just can't help it. Somehow the picture of Walter Sergei Skinner, hard- assed Assistant Director of the FBI giving himself a paper towel sponge bath in the stall of a gay bar is just too much not to giggle over. 

"Put a cork in it, Mulder. This isn't a high point of my life here." 

"I should have put a cork in it," I chortle as I swab my thigh off. 

"Now you think of it." 

I still can't believe Scully begged a piece of Cardboard and a Sharpie off the Bartender. Her emphatically printed sign with the words "Temporarily Out of Order" on it is hanging on the front of the men's room door. She borrowed the Duct tape too. Walter got rid of the only other two guys that were in here by just smiling. Well it wasn't a friendly smile. The Big Bad Wolf Huffs and Puffs. Oh yeah. Then Scully slapped the sign up. So we had some peace and relative quiet while we made our ablutions. 

Lord. It's lucky Scully's a liberated woman. She's leaning against the wall outside just in case some unlucky fucker can't read Sharpie. 

I had to take off my black jock. It's a lost cause. I tossed it over the top of the stall and hit the trash can for a three pointer. 

"Boxer's have their advantages, Mulder," Walter chuckles.  

"Rub it in little big man," I grouch. Yeah, he shot his wad down the leg of those Fruit of the Loom pantaloons he wore tonight. /What happened to the BVDs?/ I thought. Well I did tell him to dress light didn't I? Christ. 

"I might. I heard semen is good for your skin." 

"Maybe you should tell Jana Cassidy that the next time you see her." 

"Oh fuck, right," he's laughing like hell now and so am I. There's a resounding pound on the door. Scully's voice comes through the wood and the metal. 

"If you're laughing I'd like to be on the joke. Hurry up will you. I'm having to fight them off out here." I hope she means guys wanting to use the can. But I doubt it. I bet Thelma and Louise are out there snapping her spaghetti straps. 

"Walter we'd better get back out there. We're turning into really shitty dates here." 

He frowns over at me, "I think we'd better take her home, Mulder. She's been more than patient with all this crap." 

"Walter, it's ok, really. She's used to a hell of a lot more weird shit from me than this, believe me." 

He does grin a little, "Yeah. I guess I can believe it. But look - Have some mercy on this old man and get me home to bed. Ok?"  

"All right, Walter. Let's go home." I replied running my hand along his hand where it gripped the stall wall. 

"Thanks, babe," he sighed as he turned and pulled his pants up. 

xXx 

So, once again we're at Scully's apartment. She drove to her place. The little speed demon really wanted to drive that Corvette. Walter agreed without hesitation. He looked beat. We sat snuggled in the back seat. I felt a little like I was being chauffeured or like I was at a drive in movie or something. Or maybe it was that post coital cuddling I covet. Whatever. I couldn't help myself. I started necking with Walter. He wasn't too enthusiastic - at first. But it grew on him. His glasses were steaming up again before we reached the Georgetown exit. 

I caught Scully sneaking a peak at us in the rear view mirror. We weren't lip locked, thank God. I moved away from Walter a little. I didn't want her to wrap The AD's ride around a light pole. I thought I caught her smiling before she looked away though. 

Scully cut the ignition and parked the car directly in front of the buildings entrance. We left Walter dozing in the back seat and walked hand and hand to her front door. 

"Are you ok with this Dana?" I asked as we stood under the light outside her apartment door. She stood very close and I stroked her cheek. 

She pulled her wrap a little closer around her shoulders, "Yeah. I think so." 

"Sure?" 

"I'm sure." 

"Good." 

I continue to stare at her for a few seconds as we breath in unison. 

Mulder?" 

"What?" 

"I love you. I want you to be happy. Walter's a good man. You couldn't have done better." 

"Oh God. I love you so much," I whisper, passion choking my voice off. 

I pull her close and bend down to capture her mouth. She tastes so sweet. Like ambrosia. A fine red wine. Her lips part and our tongues dance together. She's melting against me. Nothing beats this feeling of soft femininity mixed with steel. She's the only woman for me and every time I'm with her like this, that fact is driven into my heart deeper still. I pull back somewhat breathless. She looks fearlessly up into my eyes. 

"Now, take him home, Mulder. He needs his beauty rest big time." 

I squeeze her tight again. 

"Ok, lady mine. Listen, I'll see you on Monday. I'm staying over at Walter's place again tomorrow night so I'll be driving in from Crystal City." 

"All right. Are we still leaving for Fresno on Tuesday?"  

"Yes. We can go over the file again Monday. Quite frankly I think it's a hoax but..." I shrug. She knows we have to check it out. The truth is still out there. 

"All right, Mulder. Make sure you get some rest tomorrow, though. Hoax or not, I need you fresh on Monday." 

"Who's the senior Agent here?" I tease. 

"Who's turn is it to do the expense report this time?" 

I'm smiling and rolling my eyes, "Oh yeah. Point taken. I'll get my beauty rest too." 

"That's my boy," she grins giving my cheek a little pinch.  

When she takes her hand away I touch the spot. It tingles. She's turning to unlock her door so I step back a little to give her some room. 

"Dana?" 

"Yes, Fox?" she replies pulling her door open. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it. Drive safely. I'll see you later." 

She shuts the door quietly as I walk away. 

xXx 

Come on, Walter we're home." I'm shaking him by his shoulder as he snores in the back seat. I let him sleep back there all the way to Crystal City. I had to rifle his pockets for the key card to the secured garage, though. He's really out of it. 

"Huh?" he grunts as I shake him again. 

"Wake up *Sleeping Beauty and the Beast*. We're home." 

"Hell. Did I sleep the whole way. Where's Scully?" 

"At her apartment Walter." 

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I do sort of remember stopping there."  

"Right. Can you walk up under your own power?" 

"Always." 

I stand close though just in case he does get wobbly. But he's navigating just fine now that he's upright. 

We make the elevator and I hit the up arrow button. We stand there in companionable silence until it arrives. The trip up is spent staring at the four walls. 

The apartment is dark but nowhere near as cold and empty because my undercover man is there with me. 

"Walter, I want to take a shower." 

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?" 

"Uh..." 

"No hands, I promise. I'm beat. Showering together will just save time." 

I see his point. We head for the bathroom. Walter finishes scrubbing up before I do. Less hair. He leaves me alone to let the hot spray soothe my dance sore muscles. I get out, towel dry, and pull on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt. 

When I go back out to the sunken living room he's standing in his bathrobe by his CD cabinet glancing through the small stack of disks I brought with me. 

"Stabbing Westward. Are these guys any good?" 

"Would you like to hear the CD?" 

"Sure." 

I smile into his eyes. I'm not sure I believe in God, but I do believe in providence. I believe in serendipity too. This is a case in point. I walk over to Walter and take the CD from his hands. It slips easily into the Sony. I turn on the unit with the remote and hit the track forward button until I reach Track 5. I toss the remote onto the couch. The volume isn't too loud. But it's loud enough. 

I turn to Walter. 

"May I have this dance?" I ask. His eyes crinkle with pleasure as he moves in against me. We wrap our arms around each other. He puts his head on my shoulder. The strains of *You Complete Me* fill the apartment and we begin to sway together. I place my lips near his ear and quietly sing the lyrics to my lover, the other love of my life. 

I am lost in the darkness  
between two worlds and here  
I'm struggling  
You're the light, I've been seeking  
'cause my whole life, there's been something missing 

Only you  
Can make me whole  
Just one touch  
You complete me 

I can feel his heart. It's pounding in his chest. I hug him tighter and continue to sing along. 

Rescue me from this black hole  
That's sucked me in and left me dying  
You're the truth that I've been seeking  
'cause my whole life I've been lying... 

Only you  
Can make me whole  
Just one touch  
You complete me 

My shoulder's wet now. He's crying into my t-shirt. I feel the tears begin to run down my face as well, but I try to press on to the end. 

God I pray you find me worthy  
of the right to stand beside you  
And of your truth and of your passion  
And of the right to sleep beside you... 

The chorus repeats twice and despite my good intentions I really can't go on because tears are washing down the back of my throat. Walter is way beyond words. He's reduced to incoherent sobs. Somehow he manages to raise his head and find my mouth. My whole being, my entire world, focuses down to that one moment as he kisses me.  

I am complete. Whole at last. I pull back. 

"Let's go to bed, Walter." 

He nods, and we do. 

xXx 

Author's Note: Well I think I feel a third installment coming on if you all want it. I mean Halloween is a week away in this story and we still need to find out what the heck Walter is going to do about Jana Cassidy don't we? So, what do you think? Should I go for the gusto? Let me know and we'll give it serious consideration.  

Bests,  
frogdoggie  


Disclaimer the second:

All references to White Zombie including the lyrics to their songs from the Astro-Creep: 2000 CD - copyright 1995 by Rob Zombie and WB Music Corp/Psycho-Head Music ASCAP. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is meant here. 

The lyrics for the song "You Complete Me" from the CD "Darkest Days", by Stabbing Westward copyright 1998 by Sony Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is meant there either. 

And last but not least - apologies to Perry Farrell and Jane's Addiction too for that snippet from "Whore".

  
-THE END FOR NOW?-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Embarrass du Choix  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains SLASH. VERY GRAPHIC CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN MEN. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! I'm serious here because there are a lot of sex scenes and they're a little more raw. Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.

SUMMARY: Mulder and Skinner, with the help of Scully, try to deal with "The Jana Cassidy Factor". Will Walter end up as her date at the Director's Halloween party? Read on and find out. The action in "Embarrass du Choix" takes place immediately after the events in "Discordia Concors" This story is the third installment in a series. Obviously you may want to read my previous stories, "Baton Rouge" and "Discordia Concors" to understand this narrative.

Both stories can be found on my web site at:  
http://www.squidge.org/3wstop

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? I use them to roast weenies, hamburgers and Italian sausages on the grill.

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING.: After the film for sure. Events occur immediately after the previous story of course. Once again, I do deal with events from the film and last season but bearing in mind the nature of the relationships in this story I had to mess with the mytharc again. No kidding!

KEYWORDS: story angst slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully, Margaret Scully, Jana Cassidy, Jeffrey Spender and The LGM and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use.

Author's Note: This story explores one version of relationships between the X-Files characters. frogdoggie's version I guess. It also involves some things I'd like to see happen in terms of Skinner's character - like he gets off the damn fence and falls on the right side. At any rate, thanks for accepting my version of the X-Files universe here. It's fantasy, I know, but what the heck. Go with the flow and enjoy!

There are several people I would like to thank for their inspiration, support, positive feedback and critical eyes too. In alphabetical order: Crash, Janis, Ladonna, MacSpooky, MIK, Rita, Sean, Sergeeva, Suse, Ten, YankeeRose and Xanthe. And last but not least, my wife June. Angel, your love keeps me going. Your lobbying for Walter S. Skinner keeps these stories coming. Indeed, if it wasn't for all these people I wouldn't be doing this at all. I salute you!

* * *

Embarrass du Choix  
by frogdoggie 10/98

Embarrass du Choix: Translated from the French: An embarrassing variety of choices.

Mother Nature, I'll tell you - what a bitch. Just when I want to snuggle up in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, she sends down a titanic thunderstorm at 4 AM. Lightning, thunder, the works. But worst of all...running water. The sound of running water goes right to my distended bladder, and it's up and at 'em Mulder whether I want to hit the can or not.

Walter, my big bed buddy, is still sleeping the sleep of the emotionally and physically exhausted, his arm draped over my waist. The storm isn't even registering on his unconscious ears. God, he doesn't even stir when I gently lift his heavy arm off me, and quietly slide away from him and out of the King sized bed.

No wonder. Last nights little escapade with me and Scully at the Safehouse completely drained him. No kidding. Yeah, dancing in a gay club with your lover and his other, female lover until all hours of the night uh - well it was a bit of an adjustment for Walter. No shit. What a scene it was too. A real mind fuck. So hot, such a turn on we...hey, let's just say it was...a release in more ways than one. But, God, it made me bone tired as well. I can more than understand why Big Daddy is lying here senseless. And the roller coaster didn't stop outside the club either.

Once we dropped Scully at her place and wound our way home, the ride along with the drive was still in progress. Our slow dance in the living room to the strains of Stabbing Westward's "You Complete Me" pushed us both further towards an emotional precipice. Jesus, we paused right up there at the top of that coaster track. Hanging there in mid-air at the apex - waiting, waiting...Whoo baby. I sang my true love to him, and I meant it from the bottom of my heart.

The moment sent us plunging right over and down...down into a sobbing puddle. We were both in tears. We ended up just clinging to each other in Walter's huge bed for the rest of the ride. No sex. Just cuddling. It felt so good to hold and comfort each other. Good and true and right. We didn't talk much about anything at that point. We just murmured corny terms of endearment. I mean shit we'd both probably not even admit we said in the morning even though we meant every syllable. I think Walter was beyond coherent thought in short order. I just stroked him until he dropped off into dreamland at the end.

Now, as I climb from the bed I glance back to see if he's still asleep. He mumbles and shifts onto his back. I try to be extra quiet. I don't want to disturb him now. I want to let him recuperate in restorative slumber as long as he can.

So, I creep out and down the short hall to the bathroom, enter, shut the door and turn on the light. I blink a bit. The light is a shock even after the flashes of lightning I saw through the condo bedroom windows. I smile a little when my eyes adjust and I notice the copies of Time, Newsweek and US News and World Report on the back of the can. Ok, I might as well kill two birds with one stone while I'm in here. I reach for the copy of Time and settle down to read the cover article.

Later after also reading the movie reviews I conclude the bathroom business, wash up and head stealthily back to the bedroom. The lightning and thunder have slacked off but it's still raining. The rain is, however, more gentle against the windows. It's very soothing. I lift the bedding and lay back down next to my undercover man, snuggling up close to his side. Soon the soft rain and his snoring lull me back into blissful sleep.

The next thing I'm aware of is Walter S. Skinner carefully moving off the bed so as not to wake me up. Bless his nice, tight ass. I'm a light sleeper so his waking me can't be helped. He moves quietly and carefully through the bedroom, exits and I hear him shutting the bathroom door.

I turn on my side and burrow down comfortably under the conservative navy blue and forest green patterned comforter and wait for him to return. He's gone a while but eventually I hear his soft tread back into the bedroom and feel the bed sag as he climbs back in next to me. He slides over close and snakes his arm over my waist and down protectively over my stomach. I feel his gentle kiss on the back of my neck.

"You awake babe?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I reply sleepily.

"Thought so. *Time* was turned to the movie review section," he chuckles against my back.

"Have you seen *Blade* yet?" I ask.

"That vampire flick? Uh, No."

I chuckle.

"Wanna see it tonight?"

"No..."

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun."

"I'll give it some consideration. Wesley Snipes is all right." 

"Yeah, can't go wrong with old Wesley."

"We'll see. You wanna watch the game later, Mulder?"

"The Skins?"

"Your choice actually. I have the NFL package on the satellite." 

"DirecTV?"

"Yeah."

"Well hell...let's watch the Packers against Detroit for starters. That should be a good game."

"Great game. They hate each other."

"Old rivals."

"No love lost there."

"Walter?"

"Yeah, babe."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 6. You want to get up?"

"Shit no."

He rumbles a short laugh and pulls me a little closer.

"Good," he replies. I can feel the easy, calm beating of his heart against my back. His peaceful, gentle breathing plays over my neck. The warmth of his nude body is marvelous. He's a real blast furnace just like I thought he'd be and it's an extra nice comfort on a chilly, rainy October morning.

It's so beautiful to be held this way in his protective and strong embrace. Scully told me once that when I hold her this way I feel like a shield at her back. A shield against all danger, strife and the woes of our weird world. With Walter at my back I know exactly what Scully meant. It's a tremendously loving, sheltering touch. I sigh in contentment.

He's quiet for awhile and I think he's fallen back to sleep. But finally he does speak again in a very quiet voice.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah Walter?"

"I...I...need to tell you something."

I come instantly alert because there's strain in the tone of his voice. /What the hell is up now?/ I do my best to still my apprehension so I can listen very carefully.

"This is hard for me to say. I guess you more than understand I'm not the most demonstrative man." His voice is tinged with wry bitterness.

"Walter..."

"Please hear me out."

"All right."

"I had...well I still had doubts about whether...Oh hell, I wasn't sure you really loved me Mulder. I mean Christ - after some of the things I've done over the years I didn't know how you could trust me at all much less love me. Fuck. Scully thought I was dirty at one point. I couldn't fathom how you would have possibly thought differently."

"Walter, I never really doubted you."

"I knew that logically Mulder. But in my heart...it was a hard thing for me to believe, ok?

"Well, I do trust you Walter."

"I just want you to know I...I never betrayed either you or Dana Scully. I would never betray you. I've been forced, at times to...well to do things that quite frankly were morally and ethically repulsive to me..."

"Walter, we've...we've all done things that were repugnant at times, I know..." I begin.

"I hate myself for it..." he hisses with such bitter self condemnation that I'm forced into silence.

I nod slightly and stroke the arm he has stretched over my side. He sighs heavily and plunges onward. His voice is barely above a whisper but filled with the strength of his convictions nonetheless. 

"But that's gonna change. I...I can't live with the self-hate, and the hidden agendas, and the fucking lies anymore. Especially...well not after last night."

I rub my face against his hand and nod again letting him know I agree and that I'm still listening. I won't give in to my penchant for interruption. God, how could I now? He nods a little and continues.

"In the past, I know I was only told certain things to force, to coerce me to stay on a path established by others for their purposes. Their Godforsaken purposes as it turned out. I was even mislead to make me toe the line...to make me cooperate with that cigarette smoking bastard. Lord have mercy that's no excuse though. I still can't believe how naive I was, how stupid...I should have known. Should have known better. But in time I did realize what was happening thank God. I know them for what they are now, Mulder. Those days are long over. I won't be their puppet. I mean it. Never again. They can rot in hell."

"Walter, I know. I mean that was obvious when you made a deal with that devil for Scully's life. I...I understand and I love you all the more for doing it. Scully respects you Walter. She knows you didn't betray either of us now. I know you never betrayed us. I mean that too. I know things will be different from now on. Scully knows that as well."

"Well I had to get it off my chest, Mulder."

"I appreciate you confiding in me, Walter. I...it's good to know you feel you can confide in me."

"It's a relief to be able to talk about it, Mulder," and there is relief in his voice now. I smile.

I feel him shift against me a bit and I realize however that he hasn't finished telling me what he wants to say.

"I'm listening," I prompt quietly.

"Mulder, whatever I have to do for the fucking Bureau - whatever happens from now on - if it impacts on you and Scully...I'll be there for you both."

"We're in this together," I nod in affirmation.

"Damn straight," he squeezes my waist letting out a shaky breath. 

"I love you Walter," I reply, passion making my voice choke.

"Ditto," he whispers against my hair. He can barely speak at this point. I hear him struggling to even utter that one word. He shakes his head slightly and I know he thinks it sounded moronic. But hell it meant more to me than a thousand declarations of his undying love. It was so...well it was just so...Walter Skinner.

He rests his head against my neck and I can feel his jaw muscles bunching up as he contends further with his strong emotions. I'm extremely touched because I know what it cost for him to tell me his most private hopes and fears.

I nod again and kiss his hand. I don't know what to say. This is the most Walter has ever said to me about his life on the job. It's the most he's revealed about what he's had to endure in that dark, convoluted world of the Consortium, the Cancer Man and Bureau politics. It's been a hard road for him. I've known that all along. For a man like, Walter, a man of integrity and honor, it must have been horrible to live in that world. It's been bad enough for me and Scully. It must have been much more terrible for him. I feel privileged to hear even this small reveling of his innermost emotions. I know it's the beginning of a true understanding between us. God knows I have so much to tell him. So much he doesn't know about me as well.

His love and support comforts me. I'll need it. There's a shitstorm coming as I said once before. Walter and Scully and I are going to be right in the middle of it too. I don't know how it's all going to come down but I do know this one thing. I have two of the best fighting with me now. It will be a help in the battle to come. I feel his strong presence at my back and yes, he is a shield. My love for him swells in my chest. I have no words. But I do have something I can give him. Myself. I turn in his arms and pin his eyes.

"You're like a knight Walter living under a code of chivalry that I can never hope to attain. I love that about you. I feel so...so protected and supported in your company. I..."

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Yes sir, that's my manly man!

"Gee sir. I love it when you order me that way..."

He chuckles against my lips, "Years of practice, agent..." and we're kissing, lost in each others mouths. We suck face, our tongues entwining for several minutes until he breaks the kiss and murmurs into my ear.

"You taste good, lover."

I run my morning beard stubble against his, and work my mouth down his neck.

"You smell good," I whisper as I lick and suck where the pulse is starting to quicken in his throat. His scent is masculine, that spicey man smell he exudes with his arousal. I smile as he grunts his amusement and moves his hand down my back to stroke my ass.

This is only our fourth time together as lovers - well the third time in bed. Maybe I can't count the whirl pool tub thing since it was a little one sided - my side. We're still learning what the other likes. Walter is learning fast though and I'm still amazed at how this man, so imposing and commanding - hell scary as all get out on the J.O.B. - can be so loving and giving in bed. I mean he's so soft, sweet and sensuous sometimes it takes my breath away.

Oh, I don't mean to imply he's a teddy bear the whole time. He has his grizzly bear aggressive moments. And whoa baby, I like those too. He's starting to ask for what he wants, albeit still with a little embarrassment. He's capable of being more direct now though. But, it's sweet - that hesitant verbal fumbling. I'm not sure I ever want him to get over it even though I know he will some day.

But even with his new found ability in expressing his needs, he does tend to go all monsyllabic rather fast. Grunts, moans and one or two word exclamations are the sum total of his vocabulary beyond a certain point - but who gives a fuck. The caveman act makes me so hot I want to detonate anyway. Besides, all I really need to hear is Yes or No, Stop, Softer, Harder, Slower or Faster. Oh and he can point to the body parts and we'll be all set - you know what I mean?

And baby, he can point. Very well. You know, he really loves sex. It's rather amazing. But not it's not hard to figure out what's going on I suppose. After all the years he held himself in check, in denial, his shear joy at having someone just pay attention to his pleasure is easy to comprehend. Easy, and man it makes being with him a total turn on for me. God, just thinking about that fact is starting to really pump me up. Man I gotta do him this morning. I want to give him everything I can. I want to make him scream in ecstasy.

"Say, Walter..." I ask breaking off from kissing his neck.

"Yeah, lover?"

"I'm in sort of a giving mood this morning."

"Do tell."

"Yeah. You in a receptive mood?"

"Come on up here and find out," he growls and I lever up and lie over him, skin to skin, full body press. God he's warm. I throw the comforter and top sheet back with one hand. It's just too hot with all the bedding covering us. I'm sucking and laving his nipples like crazy in seconds. He's twisting and making gutteral noises in his throat. His hands roam up and down my spine.

"You feel so...I don't know. Your skin is wonderful. Rough but soft in all the right places too," he breathes in, savoring the planes of my ass as he runs his strong hands over me. "Smooth tush," he chuckles.

"Damn, Walter I love your hands. So strong...I...Oh God...." I'm rendered temporarily speechless as he cups my balls from behind and kneads them tenderly between his large fingers.

"Hmm I'll have to remember this technique," he chuckles in a low voice, "could come in handy in the office when I want you to shut up."

"I thought you liked the fact I'm a mouthy bastard," I giggle, swooping down to bite at his left nipple. He releases my nuts with a surprised grunt. He grins.

"Yeah. I guess I'd better not complain about your oral fixation, buddy. No argu...oh shit." So now who's speechless, I think as I run my mouth over both his nipples again, and then up his neck.

He spreads his legs and my hips drop down. We're cock to cock now, and man that is a marvelous sensation. Jesus, that hot hunk of meat between his legs, throbbing and growing by the minute is exquisite. It forces me to grind my hips over him every time I feel it touching me. I do that now, but slowly, so I can prolong the moment. And God, it gets me cranked up.

"Christ I love it when you move like that Mulder. God damn snakes hips."

"Snake hips?" I raise an eyebrow and grind into him some more. 

"Boa fucking constric...ahhhhh."

He's trying to catch his breath and I smile into his eyes. Oh yeah, this is really fun. I get up on my knees, straddling his thighs, so his cock and nuts can get some freedom. He's hard as a rock now, and whoa Momma - it's a sight I crave to see in all it's glory. Oh brother, do I.

"So, Walter. I see you still remember how to salute."

He snorts, "We call that standing at attention, soldier."

"Oh that thing has my attention big man."

"Yeah? Well suck on it then."

That's my Main Man. See. I told you he could ask for what he wants. Both of us are laughing and of course I'm happy to oblige. Walter's rumbling laughter descends into a low groan as I run my tongue over his balls and then up the underside of his cock with one eager lap. I tease my tongue around the tip and then suck on his glans.

"Jesus...s'good," he hisses. After a few circles of my tongue and lips I swallow him. He arches right off the bed with a growl of pleasure.

Oh yeah, he really likes my mouth. He did say I was too mouthy by far on the J.O.B. Oh, excuse me - he used to say it. I really *haven't* heard him say much about that lately. Gee, I wonder why? 

Well...I've got him bucking his hips, with his eyes shut, and mouth open, as his breath comes in gasps now. It's a sublime vision. It's exciting me so much I'm becoming a little worried that I'm going to blow up here. I mean my dick is so erect it feels like a fucking metal rod. I'm going to have to decide where we go from here, and fast too. Oh I think I know where Walter wants to go. The AD wants to go for a ride. And I don't mean in his '61 Chevy. He's more in the mood for the Mulder mobile.

"Hold up," he gasps, "I'm close."

I release his cock and pull away. A couple of drops of pre-cum ooze out. He's breathing deeper to regain control. I sit up grinning wide. He's grinning now too. It's a real cat that ate the canary grin. Oh yeah, he knows what's coming next. And I know my man all right.

"Saving this for a rainy day?" I ask, smirking.

His eyes open slowly. Walter glances over at the window and notes the sheets of water that pummel it in renewed strength. He looks back at me, eyebrow raised in wry speculation. Then he moves his hand down and trails his fingers into my pubic hair. He finds my cock, teasing the tip of my erection. I'm dripping for him now too.

"Is it rainy enough for you?" he replies with a wolfish grin.

"You know it..." I smile wider and run my hand between his butt cheeks.

He grins back, "No question."

"So, you up for a ride?"

"If you're drivin', I'm flyin'."

"Oh you're gonna fly - right into orbit. And I'm definitely drivin' Walter. All the way to Uranus."

He barks a quick laugh at the double entendre, "Fine by me baby." 

He flexes his legs on the bed to get comfortable. I move over to the night stand drawer and retrieve the lube we stashed there on Friday night. I'm glad I remembered to bring some condoms as well. They're in there too. I'm going to need one to delay things or we'll barely get off the launch pad. Walter notices I'm going to use a rubber and he raises both eyebrows this time.

"Consider it a compliment dude. You've got me too torqued up. If I don't use the johnny hat this'll be very short ride," I grin sheepishly.

"Remind me to tell you about the benefits of *Kegel excercises* sometime, sweet heart," he chuckles.

"Later, Mr. Universe. Now, dealer's choice here, or do you have a preference?"

Walter looks away from my eyes. There's that sweet hesitancy again. The first time we made love this way, in Baton Rouge, I did him from behind. He topped me face to face the last time. I'm going to let him do whatever's comfortable for him now. I know he's still nervous about how he looks when he's lost in passion. When he loses himself in orgasm.

I place the rubber and Astroglide on the bed next to his calf and stroke the top of his thigh.

"Whatever you want Walter. Your preference is more than fine with me. You know I...you can trust me lover. I won't ever think...I mean you're beautiful anyway we do this, man. I don't want you to think otherwise."

"I want to touch you," he whispers looking back up into my eyes, "I like to...to see your face."

"I like to see you too," I smile, "And I really like it when you touch me."

"I really do love you..." he replies letting his voice stop. He touches my hand briefly. I can see him get stuck at the name. I know he wants to call me Fox. I guess I don't mind, not really. I mean hell, I let Scully call me Fox now. I make a mental note to say something to Walter later. I know the moment will present itself. 

"I know it, Walter."

He raises his knees up and I fumble a little with the condom. My eyes are misty after that last exchange. I'm biting my lower lip in concentration and in trying to hold back the tears.

"Need help?" he asks quietly.

"No, got it." I look up and smile warmly. The rubber is comfortably seated. I pick up the lube and position myself between his legs.

"Toss me a pillow," I suggest and he does. He scoots his muscular ass up in the air and I shove the pillow under him.

"Comfortable?"

"Great."

So I warm the lube up in my hands and slick up my fingers. He's still tight. We haven't been doing this on a regular basis so his body hasn't had a chance to become used to stretching for me. I'll love that tightness for as long as it lasts and if he's doing the Kegels (hell yeah, I know what they do. How do you think I can keep it up for as long as I can at my age anyway), he'll stay tight and we'll both love it. But I don't want to hurt him so I concentrate on working in my fingers until I'm up to three. He's doing the *take a deep breath bit* without my prompting. Like I said - he's a quick study.

"God, baby! This is fucking fine," he murmurs shutting his eyes as I work my fingers in and out in a slow dance. I run my fingertips over his prostate and he groans deeply. I watch his throat convulse. He brings his knees tight up to his chest and pushes back on my hand, craving the contact again. I give it to him and he cries out. His whine goes right to my cock and I'm twitching like hell. Jesus this is the best.

We play for a few more minutes until I can tell he's trying desparately to hold back his own orgasm. His swollen nuts are tight up against his body so I know he's close.

"You ready, lover?" I whisper and he nods and looks at me under hooded eyes.

"Yeah," he grates as his breath comes in shallow pants.

I shift forward into position and grasping his hips, press into him slowly until I feel the more relaxed ring of muscle inside. It gives quickly and I push home until I'm enclosed by his warm body. 

He grunts once and then sighs as I settle against him. His legs go around my waist. He touches me then, stroking my arms with his large, callused hands. Walter's hands stay rough despite the desk job. All that work on the Chevy and his use of free weights have many hidden benefits. I love that chaffing on my skin. It sets all my nerves buzzing. We lie very still for a moment each seeking to gain more control so we'll last a little and also just to feel this comforting connection. It's really wonderful, this loving embrace. A real affirmation of our love for each other. Walter reaches forward and strokes my shoulders and arms again. He traces every spot he can reach. His touch is so soft and tender. Like I said - he has his surprising gentle moments. I'm so glad Walter wanted me on top this morning. It's marvelous to get this sensual attention. I feel priviledged again to be this mans' lover. I feel alive. Worthy. Human.

"Fffox..." he stutters letting one hand touch my arm. The other drops down next to him, and his hand flexes on the mattress.

"Yeah, big guy?"

"Can you...go deeper. I mean..."

"Sure, lift up your legs," I nod and pat my shoulder.

I help him to lift his legs over both my shoulders. I can feel myself sink a little further into him and it feels sublime. I'm completely inside him now right up to my balls. God I can hardly stand it. It's so fucking good.

"Uhhhh," he groans, "Fox....God!"

What man doesn't want his name, even the *F* version, placed before God's, hey? Walter, Walter if you only knew what that does to me. Well hell...I can show you, big bed buddy. I draw back and then thrust forward slowly. Lord God, he's so nice and tttight.....

"Oh man you are so virgin. Jesus, I love your hot, tight ass," I moan over him. I pull back again and my next thrust forward knocks his cock against his stomach. He grates out a loud grunt of pleasure. 

"Fox! Oh fuck, you prick. Go on. Do me. Jesus, I can't stand it." He shuts his eyes, grimacing in pleasure.

Well there's that name again. Ok. So maybe this is the magic moment? Oh what the hell. Sure. You bettcha.

"I'm your Fox all right baby. God damn you're mutherfucking beautiful," I'm gasping so hard for control now I can hardly believe it. I'm pulling into another backthrust and Walter opens his eyes. They lock with mine.

"Uhh, luh..luh...lover," he moans and thrusts his hips up to meet me.

"Oh yeah," I groan, driving forward.

"God!" he blurts out and then he dissolves into more prehistoric grunts.

So here's Mr. Monosyllabic and like I said - I could care less. I'm really pushing in deep this time but as slowly and sensuously as I can. The long, slow thrusts plus the rubber are gonna help me last just a bit longer and he's loving it anyway. The expression on his face is unbelievable. His eyes are starting to roll back in his head for crying out loud. Son of a bitch. With each thrust of my hips I'm tilting forward, rubbing against his dick. I've decided as soon as I know I'm close I'm gonna crank that stick shift hard. But we're not quite there yet. Nope.

"Uhh...harder..." Walter moans, grabbing my arms where they're holding his hips steady."

Then again...

I pick up the pace and that's about it cowboy. I'm heading for home on the range. My hips go on autopilot and so does my hand as I reach forward and start to stroke Walter's cock.

"Christ!" he cries out. His arms have dropped down and his hands are flexing and unflexing. One hand finally fists up, gripping the edge of the sheet that's still lying next to us. We're both bathed in sweat as we slap together. It only takes a couple of firm, fast pumps and he shoots all over my hand and his stomach. I press against his prostate desperately trying to take him higher. His voice has dropped another octave if that's possible and he's throwing his hips up against me like a fucking jackhammer. He's lifting me off the bed he's bucking so hard.

God he's clamping down on my cock like a bear trap. He's gone man. Fuckin' bull. Stud. Oh bbbrother baby. I love it. I have to dig in with my knees, bringing him back down with a smack. I drive into him really hard at that point, Jesus I can't help it. He keens loudly when I hit his prostate again. Lord God...that's it for me. I erupt with a strangled yell. We're both shouting incoherently. Walter roars in ecstasy. If I wanted to hear him scream he's more than fulfilled that wish. And I'm sure I'm deafening him with my high decibel wail. 

We finally collapse awkwardly sideways. Walter's legs are stuck on my shoulders. I pull out, holding the condom. I help him to shift his legs back down. He's breathing like a locomotive and flops onto his back immediately with his knees up so he can catch his breath. He's trembling all over.

"God damn..." he gulps.

"You ok?"

"As soon as I can breath, yeah," he smiles, gulping some more. 

I'm shaking like hell too but I manage to laugh and pull the condom off carefully, tying the top. No blood on the rubber so that's a good thing. I drop it over the edge of the bed. We'll be getting up to shower now anyway so I'll toss it then. We do need to have a little talk about our health here soon though I think. Now that we're both practicing anal receptive sex there are things to consider. I give it some serious thought as I take a look at Walter's target area. His brow furrows while I'm examining him but I can tell by his acquiessance that he understands what I'm doing and why. Everything seems fine. No injury. Maybe we'll broach the subject later on today. We'll see. I pat his thigh and he drops his knees down and flexes his legs again. I stretch over for some Kleenex from the box on the nightstand and wipe us both off as best I can. I toss the tissues aside in an absent minded way. Shower for sure later.

"Any cramping? Soreness?" I lean back over him and rub his leg muscles a little.

"No. Feels fine. I won't need my friggin' aerobics work out today either that's for sure."

I laugh again and lie down next to him, leaning on one elbow. I rub his stomach languidly. He's still kind of sticky and I chuckle a little. So does he. I wipe my hand on the sheets. We lie there together quietly for a few moments. Presently both of us are breathing regularly again. I place my head on his chest so he can stroke me again.

Walter reaches up and ruffles my hair, "Thanks lover," he breathes out with a satiated sigh. He's so cute post coital I could just... 

"That was some damn ride."

But he's still Walter. Fuckin' A as he would say. You know this dichotomy in him fascinates the hell out of me. I mean have mercy. I'm a psychologist for crying out loud. I mean how can he not interest me with his - how can I put it? With his willingness to fuck and be fucked with equal pleasure in bed but not in the office. Yeah, that's close. Shit - he's such a damn top at the Bureau. I should be able to understand, to analyze his behavior right? Hey, nobody's perfect when it comes to self examination or examination of the ones they love. There's always a degree of what - denial? Obtuseness? Shit.

So, Walter's a fabulous mystery to me. And *I Love a Mystery* as that old radio show title went. Well you know what I mean. Monster boy for the FBI that I am. Well here's one monster I want to fathom. I gotta ask. Maybe I'm going to skewer myself on my own curiosity here. But hell, I've never been afraid to go where angels fear to tread I guess. So...

I snuggle up close and whisper huskily into his firm pecs, "I'll be your chauffer any time, lover."

He rumbles his laughter against my hair, kissing my head.

"Walter?"

"Hmm."

"I want to ask you something and please don't take offense, all right?"

"What is it?" he asks a bit on guard.

I lever up and sit cross-legged next to him. He studies my face seriously.

"I just...well..." Suddenly I feel awkward. He's staring with that opaque AD stare he does so well. The one that can means either *yes I sympathize* or *no I'm gonna bite your ass*? It unnerves me slightly. 

"Fox?" he prompts.

"Walter, I'm just amazed you let me fuck you up the ass," I blurt out. Oh shit I can not believe I just said it that way. What a total moron.

But Walter guffaws loudly and cuffs me on the knee.

"What's the matter Monster Boy, fucking the boss starting to scare you shitless?"

"Oh come on *sir* you know what I mean."

He raises himself up on one elbow and rolls on his side to look at me quizzically.

"Mulder...I have an idea. But maybe you'd better elaborate."

I sigh slightly and press on.

"Walter I just never thought that you'd well, enjoy being this submissive. You're so...shit - you're a fucking A plus Dom on the job. I expected...oh hell I don't know what I'm saying. Cancel this conversation all ready before I put my fucking foot all the way down my throat."

"Well you did say you were oral." Walter chuckles.

I scowl.

"Hey, look, " he begins gently reaching to stroke my leg, "I'm gonna tell you something in all seriousness."

"Ok. Serious I can definitely buy from you."

He pulls his hand back and sits up to face me, "Fuck that Fox. I'm not selling you anything here, understand. I...all my life I've been forced to master myself - to be in control, and project that master's persona. The A Plus Dom as you put it. It started with my father, Mulder. You know you're not the only one who's old man was a son of a bitch. Oh shit, I'm...sorry. That was uncalled for," he shakes his head.

I shrug, "No problem, go on" I look down at my hands for moment as memories of my father flood my mind.

"What my father started, the Marines continued and the Bureau tried to finish, Mulder. The process almost ruined me. It made me deny my true self - my sexuality, the very core of my being. I don't want to be that way anymore. I can't now that I've...well now that we're together."

I nod and look up into his eyes. He continues.

"I think the first thing that attracted me to you was the idea that if we could ever get together I'd have a way out. See...you exemplified a part of me *I* needed to find too. The part to make me whole and complete again. My soul I think."

"Oh Walter...."

"And don't give me any crap about your not being worthy. I'll spank you," he mock growls, "you're overdo anyway."

I smile and raise a hand acknowledging the warning.

"Anyway the point I'm fumbling to make here is - I won't ever hesitate to...to lose myself with you, in you, any longer. To let you get close. To give myself to you and relinquish control. I find it...God...this is hard...I'm sorry..."

I move close and pull him gently into my arms, "You're doing fine big man," I whisper into his neck.

"I trust you. I find it unbelievably fantastic to share myself with you Mulder. It's a shared submission, that much is obvious. And I'm honored you return that submission in kind. I want us to be equal this way. God knows this is probably the only place we can be equal - in private, in bed. And God, I've never felt such erotic pleasure in my entire fucking life. I know...I know the love makes it even more incredible."

I'm starting to tear up. Shit I can't believe my luck here. You know once in while - well twice if you count a certain red head - it's good to know I've done something correctly in my wasted life. Both of us just hold each other for a few more moments and then Walter pushes me back so he can gaze at me. The love in his deep brown eyes is so sweet. So...oh God. He takes my face in one hand and we're kissing again until I think I'll die from the heat and lack of air.

Finally we break and both of us are blinking back tears and shaking. Our emotions are intense. I can tell Walter is almost overcome. He's trying to keep from crying now. I think he's sick of leaking tears in my presence. Well, it's a very new experience for him after all. I strive to think of something to get back to normal. To put him at ease. I touch his semen sticky stomach again and I suddenly have the suggestion as I also spot the wad of Kleenex I tossed towards the bottom of the bed. I swallow hard and speak.

"Shower?"

"Good idea." he nods gratefully, swallowing as well.

We're up and at 'em in no time. It's 9:45. I'm going to skip my morning run. I mean after the sexual and emotional work out I don't really need it. Sundays are optional for me anyway. Sometimes I go, sometimes I don't. We decide to shower together to save time and to maintain the post coital togetherness a little longer. Walter seems to want to keep touching me. He lathers me up in the shower. Washes my back. I reciprocate. Neither one of us are getting hard again. I think we're so content it doesn't matter.

Walter decides to shave. He gets very precise with the gel and razor, carefully clearing away all the whiskers so as not to nick himself. He trims his sideburns with equal care. I watch as he studies his chin looking for a spot he thinks he's missed. He's paying really close attention to his appearance and it's starting to grate. Like he's even checking for stray nose hairs now for Christ sake. I can't help it. My radar goes on. I'm becoming almost inexplicably annoyed coupled with an unberable renewed curiosity. 

"What's up with the shave, Walter?" I've all ready toweled off eschewing the need to scrape my face. I mean come on - this is Sunday.

"I'm going to church. I can just make the 11 AM service if I hustle."

I do a double take. /Church!?/

"You go to church?"

"Well yeah. I try to go every Sunday. Some people do Mulder."

Well Holy Communion Batman this is a new one for me. Is there no end to this man's mystery? Talk about peeling the skin on a fucking onion. Carumba. To say I look a little dumbstruck at this revelation would be an understatement. I put the guest towel back on it's bar near the shower and stand there naked with my hands on my hips.

"Hey, Walter, what's wrong with this picture?" I ask wryly.

He glances at me with a frown and flicks shaving cream into the sink with an exasperated shake of his wrist.

"Even queer, hard-nosed ADs go to church Mulder. Just because you don't believe..." he lets his voice tinged with bitterness trail off realizing that we're on shaky ground here and why. He doesn't want to start an argument this morning. That much is obvious as he reins in his temper.

I don't believe in God. It's a bone of contention between me and Scully as well. She's always arguing that I believe in so many extreme possiblities she can't understand why I wouldn't believe in God first and foremost. I...the disbelief is so ingrained and if you say Samantha you'll have an idea why. Shit - my father and mother are reason enough not to have a shred of belief. A God of any kind wouldn't...shouldn't...or would, should, could...well I can't go there. Not now. Not this morning. I drop my hands from my waist and run one of them over my mouth.

Walter looks in the mirror at my reflection. He sees the emotions warring on my face. His eyes grow very soft.

"It's all right, buddy. I know," he assures me quietly, "I...look it's a Unitarian church. They're very non-judgmental. Uh, there are lots of gays in the congregation. If...if you'd like to go..."

"Walter, I...I can't this morning, ok. Maybe...maybe some other time."

He nods, smiling at me gently, "Sure, no problem," he breathes out and continues shaving. I sigh and nod as well. I stare into space for a few seconds.

"You want some coffee?" I ask when I find my voice again.

"Great. Thanks," he rumbles. I exit the bathroom, go back into his bedroom, get dressed and head down into the kitchen to stoke up Mr. Coffee.

Once I'm in the kitchen I try to shake off the ennui I felt earlier. I guess Walter and I are going to run into those kind of basic differences as we get to know each other. God knows Scully and I did. It took us five years and so many near death experiences I lost count to finally come to terms with each other. I guess under the circumstances my undercover man and I are doing remarkably well. I'm still terribly touched by his earlier admissions. Maybe a bit overwhelmed and that's the underlying problem here. Just say the words *unlucky in love* and you'll get a hint of where I'm coming from ladies and gents. Right from the womb as a matter of fact. Oh fuck it. I won't go there. Not this morning.

And yeah - I'm gratified and relieved that he's allowing me my...quirks. It can't be easy. Hey, I'm not totally clueless. I'm aware I've got a load of *idiotsyncrasies*. And hell, if I forget them Scully reminds me. Of course Walter's been privy to the X-Files as well as all my other foibles. I know he finds it hard to believe in a lot of what Scully and I have been investigating over the years. But at least he's tried to understand. Maybe he'll even do more than that now. But whatver the case I know he loves and respects me. I can only give him love and respect in return. I won't belittle his faith. Just like I don't belittle Scully's faith any more.

So what the heck. I do my best to shrug off the angst and find something quick and nutritious for Walter's pre-church nosh. The coffee is perking in no time and I'm slathering lite diet cream cheese on some bagels. I also found a couple of melons in his fridge - already cut up. Convenient. I'm just putting the pieces on a plate when I hear him coming down the hallway.

He's at my side, directly, looking fresh and stunningly handsome in a gray twead jacket, matching slacks and light weight darker gray sweater. Man is he ever breathtaking. He saunters over and slaps my levi encased ass playfully.

"You didn't have to bother, Mulder. I could have just grabbed some coffee."

"Well I didn't want you to go out on a cold, rainy morning with an empty stomach."

"Thanks honey," he smiles, teasing, and goes to get a mug out of the cabinet for his coffee.

"You're welcome Ward," I chuckle.

"You're having coffee right?" he asks getting down a second cup. He fills both cups efficiently anticipating my answer.

"It's a necessity this morning," I affirm, "Do you want to eat this in the dining room?" I raise an eyebrow and incline my head towards the plates with the bagels and melon.

"Sure, that would be great," he replies taking a bottle of vitamins off the counter. He opens the top and pops three of the pills into his mouth. Coffee washes them down. He follows me into the dining room area.

We're munching away on the egg bagels and melon. Walter is wolfing his down so he can make that 11 AM service. I figure halfway through the sermon he's gonna need his Pepcid AC big time. Maybe I should mention it?

"I better take some antacids," he muses, burping.

Good, I'm off the hook. Smart man.

I finish my coffee while Walter scoots back up to the can for his Pepcid. I can see him exit the can and go back in the bedroom. Ok, so he's going for his accessories. You know -car keys, wallet, cell phone, badge and ID. Glock. I shake my head in amusement. God and guns. Yeah. Right. I still find it hard to believe he's going to church. I set my face in a neutral expression as he comes back down into the dining room area.

"Well, I'm off. Uh...so, are you going to stay?" he asks tentatively. Oh Lord. He's still worried I'm going to book out of this situation? For heavens sake.

"Walter I wouldn't dream of leaving. After all, how can I turn down the NFL package and our hot date with Wesley Snipes for tonight."

He mock scowls, "How can I hope to compete. But the juries still out on the flick."

"No contest," I wave airly and then give him a big goofy grin, "You'd win hands down, Mr. Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love. I'm staying. Wild horses couldn't drag me away - even without the movie."  

He laughs and nods, "You're nuts." 

"Yeah, and you love them too." 

"Damn! I'm never gonna get out of here. Look...uh, I need to stop by the store for a few groceries on the way home but I'll make it fast. Anything you want for the game?" 

"Beer?" 

"Strohs ok?" 

"That'll do." 

"Anything else." 

"Surprise me." 

He barks a quick laugh as he heads to the coat closet, "You're living dangerously there, agent." 

"Story of my life." 

"No shit. Ok. Later." He says as he pulls on his trench coat. He checks to make sure he has his car keys. 

"Walter?" 

"Yes?" 

"Drive carefully. The streets may be slick." 

"I will. I'm taking the Crown Vic anyway. That thing weighs as much as a tank." 

"All right. Hope you make it back before half time." 

"I'll do my best," he nods, and moves to open the door. He frowns suddenly and turns towards me, his hand on the door handle.  

"Oh, Mulder?" 

"What?" 

"If someone comes to the door. Don't answer it. We...well we need to be kind of cautious - you know - about us. I guess we need to talk about that idea pretty soon," he sighs. 

"Yeah, we have a few things in that area we need to discuss. But don't worry about it - you'd better go. You don't want to miss the uh, sermon." 

He nods again. Pulls the door open, exits, and shuts it behind him. As I get up to clear the table I hear him lock the door behind him. I stretch my shoulders as I head to the kitchen. When I put my hand down and it brushes my pocket a quick thought crosses my mind. Cell phone. Oh. Hey, I should call the third member of our tremendous trio. Better find out how La Scully and La Scully's Mama fared after last night. Yeah, what the heck happened with Maggie and Byers? I head off in search of my cell, a bemused grin on my lips. 

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx 

"Dana Scully." 

"Hi, beautiful." 

"Ah ha! If it isn't Robin, the Boy Wonder. And how are Dick and Bruce this morning?" 

"My dick is fine. Mr. Wayne's boffing Alfred in the pantry."  

"Oh damn, Mulder..." 

Scully starts to laugh like hell. 

"And how is La Diva Scully this AM?" 

"Hungover you ungrateful mongrel. I haven't had a hangover in ages, Fox. I barely made it to early mass this morning." 

"Sorry dear heart. But it was fun wasn't it?" 

"I haven't had that much fun in ages either Studly Do Right." 

It's my turn to laugh now. She sounds fine. In rare form as a matter of fact. Her mother must be fine too I infer. 

"Seriously, Dana. Thanks for everything last night. I don't know what we would have done without you. I love you Dana Katherine Scully." 

Her voice gets quiet and the love comes across the air waves so strong my heart almost bursts. 

"I love you too Fox William Mulder. Now equally as seriously - how is Walter this morning?" 

"He went to church." 

"Come again?" 

I bark a loud laugh. I can practically see her blush as she picks up on my meaning. 

"You know what I mean. Repetez-vous Agent Mulder!" 

"He went to C-H-U-R-C..." 

"All right I heard you. Really?" 

"Yes evidently he tries to go every Sunday. It's a Unitarian Church. Very liberal those Unitarians. Which is funny in itself considering it's Walter." 

"Well shut my mouth." 

"No shit." 

"You going to go with him sometime, Mulder?" she asks carefully. 

I sigh. 

"Scully..." 

"All right, fine. But listen - give it some thought. It's not like they're Catholics." she adds acerbically. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Oh don't be...let's, let's just drop this line of discussion..." 

I nod into the receiver, "Good idea. So, did your mother survive *Byers Boredom*?" I inquire switching conversational gears as suggested. 

"Boredom? Au contraire..." 

"Oh oh." 

"Oh don't worry, Johnny was a gentleman. My mother had a marvelous time. They went dancing afterwards of all things. She's going to see him again today for lunch." 

"Yikes." 

"Oh she could do worse I guess. I mean he's harmless I suppose." 

"As long as we don't see her name on the masthead of the Long Gunmen we're..." 

"Lord Mulder, perish the thought." 

I chuckle. We're quiet for a few moments. The Scully sixth sense comes into play suddenly. Maybe it's that or she senses some infintesimal change in my breathing. Whatever. 

"Mulder, is something wrong?" 

"Not really. It's just...well things were a little intense here. I mean..." 

"Did you have another fight?" 

"God, no. Things are wonderful. We...oh hell forget it. We just have a lot to discuss I guess. Issues. How the hell we'll keep this whole thing under wraps for one thing." 

"Well there is that," she admits, "If I can help..." 

"I need to talk to Walter about some cold, hard facts this afternoon Dana. We...maybe all three of us need to talk about some of this stuff." 

I can hear her breathing gently over the phone while she weighs my words. 

"Maybe you're right. I...I know this is going to be complicated. I guess we need to...well we need to all be on the same wavelength." 

"Ok. But I need to sound Walter out first. He's pretty raw right now I think. This is all so different for him..." 

"It different for all of us, Mulder." 

I can hear the worry in her voice. It troubles me but I know where she's coming from for sure. She's as conservative emotionally as Walter Skinner in many ways. Career orientated. All this has to be very worrisome, even frightening for her. I'm scared too when it comes right down to it. The meaning of where we're headed is just starting to sink in I think. Walter, Scully and me. The mind boggles. We really do need to talk big time. And it's not going to be easy. 

"I know Dana. Believe me, I know." 

She sighs again but her next words signify acceptence and once again I know I've picked the right woman as well as the right man and I thank God, just in case he is there and is listening, for both. 

"All right, Fox - listen. We're still getting together tomorrow night at my place right?" 

"Oh yeah, SOP." 

"So, you talk to Walter this afternoon or tonight and then we'll discuss things tomorrow. But I really think the three of us should get together on this soon." 

"I agree. I'll broach that with Walter somehow." 

"Good. And we need to discuss Fresno of course." 

"Right. We'll cover anything else about the case we should go over. Details we can't cover at work." I smirk into the phone.  

"Right, before we fly out to Fresno," she chuckles. 

"Oh yeah, before we fly..." I whisper. 

She gives me another throaty chuckle. I feel my cock start to stiffen. Oh baby mine - just you wait till Monday night. I'll be starting up a very special air charter service just for you, mama. We'll renew our membership in the mile high club. Oh yes indeedy. I stamp down my arousal now, however. I don't want to have to take matters into my own hands here. 

"And Mulder..." 

"Yeah, Scully?" 

"Tell Walter he cuts a mean rug." 

I laugh hard and long at that one and make smooch noises at her over the phone. 

"Hang up you lunatic. I have to get some laundry done here."  

"Tomorrow is another day, Ms. Scarlett." 

"Frankly Rhett, I don't give a damn." 

"Hey, that's my line!" 

"This is the 90s, Rhett." 

Click. She leaves me practically snorting my coffee as I hang up the cell phone. 

xXx 

Years ago when I was with Reggie Purdue, (and if there is a God I hope he's holding Reggie in the palm of his hand right now), I had to face up to the fact that if we wanted to stay FBI agents we'd have to be circumspect in our relationship. It wasn't hard really. We were partners and field agents. Three quarters of the time we were expected to be practically living out of each other's pockets. The fact that we were fucking each other like rabbits in every cheap motel we stayed in on the road was easy to cover up when it came right down to it. I mean come on - we were Federal Agents and going undercover....well it had more than one meaning here you know?  

Reggie had been out to himself for a while. I wasn't his first either but we lasted a while. It was great while it lasted too. He did introduce me to enough of the gay lifestyle that I knew what was up. Like the importance of practicing safe sex and keeping all your parts healthy. I still go to the very discreet doctor Reggie recommended to me. He knows how to check a prostate as well as the next guy and he knows not to check the box on the annual physical report that says *anal receptive partner*. You know the box I mean right? Well it's one of several under the words *sexual preference*. Yeah, you get the idea. And besides Gay Health Ed 101, of course, Reggie showed me the bars as well. Like club 219. I still keep my ear to the ground out in the queer nation too. I have my reasons. More about that in a second. 

But Walter and I are a different matter all together. Good night Irene, no kidding. I mean he is my superior after all so that's just one complicated difference. I mean as the fucking AD he draws a lot of attention from every conceivable direction. In the J. Edgar Hoover we have to really lay low. Keep a low profile. It ain't easy. On some days when I pass him in the halls I go weak in the knees for crying out loud. I sweat if I smell that Old Spice aftershave he uses. But we do manage overall to keep our dicks reined in. And we'd really better keep it zipped now. Shit...with Jana Cassidy looking over *her Walter's* shoulder we really have to mind our Ps and Qs. 

Lord have mercy! Jana! God damn there's something else we'd better discuss. Can this get any more complicated? What else can be up for discussion here this afternoon? Let's examine our list so far. 1. How to stay in the closet. 2. Health issues for men loving men. 3. The harpy that's after Walter's balls. Gee, we should be able to cover all that during the Fox half-time break don't you think? Crap. I laugh ruefully. 

Well I guess when Wally gets back the Beave *is* going to have to rock his world a little. No way around it. Well Scully will be proud of me for sure. But first, The Pack versus Detroit. I just love watching sweaty men beat the shit out of each other. Sometimes I like to beat the shit out of sweaty men...Ouch. Remember when I said I had my reasons regarding the queer nation earlier? Sorry. I'd better not start thinking Czech or I'll get a headache. I shake my head, grab the second cup of coffee I poured before and settle down with the TV remote to catch the kick-off. 

About half way through the second quarter I hear Walter's key in the lock. I get up and head for the door as he fumbles it open. Yup, thought so. His arms are full with a gallon of skim milk and a brown paper *Giant* shopping bag. The beer and a second plain brown bag are sitting at his feet. 

"Do the Giant often, Walter?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking that question," he grunts shoving the gallon of milk and Giant bag at me. I catch them both with alacrity. 

I laugh as I briefly fumble with the bag. 

"Giant's on the way," he adds sticking a hand out for a second in case I drop the load. When I have it properly secure he pulls his hand back. 

"How was church?" I ask with as much sincerity as I can muster. I'm trying. Really. 

He glances up from starting to bend towards the bag and beer at his feet. He delivers a little snort. But something in my face makes him check himself and he smiles just a bit. 

"Quite good actually. Thanks for asking." 

I nod. 

He bends down and picks up the beer and the other unmarked bag. He steps in and hips the door shut. When he's fully back in the apartment I smell something delicious. 

"What is that?" I ask sniffing and craning my neck towards the unassuming paper bag he's holding. 

"Dim Sum" 

"You're shitting me?" I smile looking up into his terse little smirk, "I love Dim Sum." 

"You said surprise you." 

"Well shut my mouth." 

"That'd be a fucking first. Come on let's get this stuff into the kitchen. What's the score? 

"7-0, Green Bay." 

"That'll change." 

"No fucking way, Favre's hot." 

"Favre's a fucking, alligator wrestling redneck." 

I laugh like hell and we do some more verbal sparring as we head into the kitchen. Once we're in there I notice Walter's a little damp. 

"You want to change big guy? You're kind of wet." 

"Oh yeah, sure. It was still misting out a little. I'll be right back." he hustles out and I hear the front coat closet door open and close. His footsteps recede and I figure he's going to change into something more comfortable. Yum. 

I put the groceries away and lay out our feast on some plates. By the time I'm on my second trip back to the living room group with the rest of the food and a couple of beers, Walter is coming back down from the bedroom. He's in acid washed jeans and a burgandy short sleeve crewneck t-shirt. Ooh and he's barefoot too. Like I said - Yum. While I'm ogling him, the long commercial break is over and the second quarter's about to continue. 

We end up sitting on either end of the couch. We want to be close but try to stretch out, face each other, eat and watch the game all at the same time. It elicits a laugh from us both. Walter's 6 foot 2 and like 200 pounds. So although I'm pretty much the same height I'm no where near the muscle mass. He's got most of the seat. But it allows us to entwine our legs very nicely. Each of us balances a plate of Dim Sum on our laps. Beers are on the coffee table. We're yelling at the TV screen, exorting our respective teams in manly sportsmanship. It's almost bliss. 

Brett Favre, QB for the Green Bay Packers, proceeds to show us just why he was named MVP for two consecutive years. 

By the middle of the fourth quarter the score is 21 to 0, Packers, we've finished a couple of beers each and most of the Dim Sum. I'd be really content, in total bliss, if I didn't have that damn 3 Point list in my head. As another commercial break intrudes, Walter starts to get up. 

"Be right back," he advises. I watch him prowl out of the living room area and down the hallway towards the can. My bladders tweaking me too. I wait until he comes back though. 

"You want another beer?" he asks. 

"Yeah, but I'd better go make room for it too." 

He nods and saunters off towards the kitchen while I exit stage right. While I'm in the can watering the mule I decide I can't forstall discussing that three point list any longer. Get a grip I chide myself. It won't be that bad. Oh yeah right. I can hardly wait to discuss old Jana. Ugh. 

I finish with the piss. Wash up, square my shoulders and hit the hallway again.Walter is back on the couch and two fresh beers are on the coffee table. 

"Want to sit here?" he asks patting the spot next to him.  

"Sure." I smile and take the indicated seat after I pick up my beer. I take a quick swig and put it back down. I lean into his chest. He snakes his arm up onto the back of the couch and then drapes it over my shoulder, pulling me close. He starts to stroke my arm. 

"Looks like the Packer's are gonna win," he muses taking a pull from his Strohs. 

"Looks like it," I agree. 

"I guess you were right about Favre," he adds speculatively, putting the beer back on the coffee table. 

"Yep. He was hot. Detroit has no chance." 

"No chance." 

"No chance in hell." 

"The rest of the game is a foregone conclusion I guess."  

I'm staring at the TV still and so is he and I'm thinking -what the hell? 

"Right - Detroit is doomed, so?" I start to turn towards him. 

"So you wanna fuck?" Walter turns and licks my cheek. 

"Jesus H. Christ, Walter..." I burble laughter. 

"You need his permission?" he barks a laugh. 

"Oh listen to you - Walter *I go to church on Sunday* Skinner." 

He's laughing that deep bass laugh of his, and running his hand over my crotch. I'm almost helpless with desire. But damn it we really do have business before pleasure here. I have to talk to him NOW or I know I'll chicken out for sure! 

"Walter I...come on. Hold it, ok?" 

"I am trying to hold it," he chuckles working at my zipper.  

"No, really, stop, I...we need to talk about some stuff here..." 

He ceases touching me immediately and looks into my face.  

"What's wrong?" 

"Walter, you know that remark you made about not answering the door?" 

"Someone came to the door?" he asks, concern in his voice.  

"No, no way. But I think we need to talk about that. We need to discuss keeping things...well, discreet for lack of a better term." 

His face goes serious in seconds flat. He sits up and Walter Skinner, Assistant Director, in all his glory is sitting next to me on the couch. 

"Discreet is a very good word, Mulder. You're absolutely right. Like I said - we do have some issues to consider here. If you'd like to discuss them now I can't really object." Oh brother, he's in full AD mode! But hang on just a second - his eyes aren't quite there yet. I don't want to see him shut down completely. It won't help matters. I try to utter some words to break the cycle. But my bon mots don't come out quite the way I'd want. 

"Despite being hot to trot?" Oh hell that was an idotic remark. But, I couldn't resist the jab I guess. In truth, sometime needling Walter is too hard to resist. 

"Business before pleasure, Mulder. After all, it's been the catch phrase for most of my life," he sighs turning away to pick up the TV remote. He turns off the TV and swivels to stare at me again.  

Oh great now I feel like a total shit heel. I bristle a little, though. It's not fair for him to make me feel guilty. Fuck no. But of course in the back of my mind I can't help but remember how many times I've pulled this tactic too - on him as well as Scully. So, I guess he's entitled. I rein in my ire. 

"I'm sorry, Walter. But you did mention it first." 

"I know. Yeah. That remark was out of line too. Let's...let's start over here..." 

"All right," I grin at him in reassurance, "So you've given this some thought I take it?" 

"Right. Do you want to hear my views?" 

"Most definitely." He's asking if I *want* to hear? Whoa that's a switch. I get all warm and fuzzy despite the unpleasant conversation topic. 

He nods and purses his lip for a moment. Then he speaks.  

"First of all - I don't think we have to worry too much here. In the apartment I mean. This one's on the end of the hall." His ears turn an little red on the tips. I smirk, "Uh, in other words - the bedroom's on the outer wall of this building." he adds. 

"Lucky that," I chuckle. 

"Very lucky," he gives a terse little grin and goes on, "At any rate, I've got only one neighbor next door -Mrs. Blake and she's 75 or so, half deaf and keeps to herself." 

"What about across the hall?" 

"George Muller. He's travels a lot. Some kind of sales job takes him away quite a bit. Then he's a dog show judge of all things. He's gone weekends a lot too." 

"So essentially you're bordered by no one. Man that's better than my place. I guess meeting here is going to be SOP." 

"Right. Exactly. I think this is the more secure location. Shit that sounds so Bureau - but you know what I mean." 

"Safe house?" 

"There you go." 

I nod. He keeps gamely on even though I can tell he's feeling very low about the whole scenario. 

"So as long as we just act casually and mind our own business I don't think we're going to run into trouble. We can come and go independently - whatever. If anyone asks about you I'll just say...well I'll think of something to say." 

"Country cousin visiting?" 

"Alligator wrestling redneck," he nods trying to lighten the mood. I can tell he's miserable though. So am I for that matter. Undercover in life and the job? This is not the ideal. No fucking way.  

"Makes sense I guess. But in any event I'll stick with the *no one's home* policy when I'm here and you're out." 

"I hate this though," Walter interjects quietly. He reaches forward and takes up his beer again studying it. He takes a pull, "I wish..." 

"I know. But I don't think we have any other option. Not right now." 

"You're right, of course. And if we think it's bad here -fuck." he adds setting the beer down with a clink. 

"It'll be worse at the Hoover?" 

"No shit." 

"Jana." 

"Hopalong Cassidy," he grates. 

I do laugh then with a little more humor, "We have to come up with an idea there don't we?" 

"God damn it Mulder. If you have any suggestions please put them on the table." 

I run a hand through my hair as I realize I'm fresh out of suggestions - except for one. 

"Walter I'm kind of at a loss. But listen...uh, I talked to Scully earlier this morning." 

"How's she doing?" he asks with genuine interest. 

"She said to tell you you cut a mean rug." 

He barks another quick laugh. 

"Well she's no slacker in that department either." 

"So you did have fun?" I ask quietly. 

He runs his hand affectionately over my forearm and pulls it back to take his beer up again. After a swig he smiles, "Fun doesn't even approach it, my man. It was...well shit the whole evening was some rush. I...well I had more fun then I've had in ages, guy. And Scully...shit..." he lets his voice trail off and just shrugs in amused silence, putting the beer back down. 

I smile gently at him and press home my thoughts, "Well Scully and I are going to Fresno on Tuesday." 

"Yeah, I signed the 302, remember? So..." 

"So, we'll be getting together tomorrow night at her place to..." 

"Oh, well that's fine. You'll be leaving for the airport from there then?" 

He's a little embarrassed, but I can see his more ready acceptance of Scully and my relationship on his face and in his body. Tension bleeds out of me. It's a major relief and should make this a lot more easy. 

"Right. And Walter, we...we're going to talk about all this, Jana included. Scully can help I'm sure. She's got this way about sorting things out - a different perspective..." 

"Oh, I know what you mean there, Mulder," he nods, grinning a little, "You should be really thankful she does too, agent."  

I grin back. Yeah. How many times has La Scully bailed out my butt in his office? Both of us know she's got it going there for sure. 

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, she may have some ideas and...we really need to bring her into the loop anyway." 

Walter's brow creases. I watch the wheels turn. It's not hard to sense he realizes all our lives are going to change irrevocably from this point on. He's weighing all the options in a matter of seconds. He has that ability - to see the total picture. It's part of his managerial skill and it's spilled over into everything he does really. I'm crossing my fingers mentally that his big picture will be in synch with mine on this one. 

"You know that's not a bad idea, Mulder. And God knows we need all the help we can get on this fucking operation."

I let out a sigh of relief and impulsively dart forward and kiss his cheek. His eyes crinkle in pleasure. 

"Hey, what's that for?" 

"For being you. For being with me. For being with Scully."  

"Yeah, well..." he looks down and away. 

"Walter, I know this whole thing has got to be difficult for you. Hell it's not any more easy for me or Scully either. I know you wish you and I could be more open about our relationship. So do I. I wish we could all be more open." 

"You and Scully...you could always come out," he shrugs looking at his hands as if he wants to study every tiny plane anew, "maybe it would be better if you did under the circumstances." 

"We've thought about it, believe me. But, now, I don't want to do that unless, well unless I can be as open about us." 

"No way. You know that Mulder. I can't...this sucks. I'm not ready to quit and I know I'd be doing it if anyone even got a whiff I was queer and we were lovers. Too many people can use it against us. Shit - what the hell do you think would happen to you and the X-Files? Can you understand that, Fox?" he looks up finally and pins my eyes. 

I know where Walter is coming from yessir. He's afraid for me. Hell, I'm afraid for him too. When he says anyone could use our love against us he more than knows the score there. I mean look what they've done to all three of us so far. What a fucking track record. Piss up a rope. And with Scully they knew my achilles heel. No shit. A scary thought. Maybe we haven't covered our tracks as well as I thought. I don't even want to go there. Scully and I have to make sure we watch our backs. All three of us will have to do it. No question. 

Also, deep down Walter's still Mr. Law and Order. He does think he's making a difference in the sheme of things. I suppose he's right. Hell. He has his standards. Like I said - he is rather like a Knight. Code of honor. Chivalry. Even though he bridles at it I know he wears that mantle with some pride. I can't take that away from him either. It's not fair. It's what makes him Walter Skinner. I love him for it. 

"Walter, I understand. I guess that's the underlying reason why Scully and I haven't revealed our involvement either. I guess all we can do is work with this the best we can. And watch each other's backs." 

He lets out a sigh of relief, "Right. Thanks babe. And listen, if you want to sit down with Scully and hash this all out..." 

"You'd be willing to do that?" I ask trying to hide my increduality. 

He twitches a small self depreciating grin, "Maybe after I knock back a couple of bourbons." 

I laugh, "And she hits the tequila." 

He laughs as well and I move closer to him. 

"I'd be willing," he affirms kissing my forehead. 

"I think we can all talk about Ms. Jana Cassidy for starters as soon as we get back from Fresno." 

"I hope there's time," he nods. 

"Yeah, me too. I think Fresno's a hoax though. But we have to check it out."

"It might have something to do with that ongoing drug case. The one the Fresno office and the DEA are working together on."  

"I think so. I hope so now." 

"UFOs and drug labs? Sounds like that fucking movie I rented once *I Come in Peace*," Walter shakes his head. 

"You rented that stinker?" 

"Sue me. I had a weak moment." 

I chuckle a little. 

"Well, in any event, the jury's still out on the X-Files angle - so cross your fingers." 

He winds his arm back around my shoulders and I can see him cross his fingers there. I chuckle and lean my head against his neck. Well, we've come as close to dealing with 2 out of the three points then I would have thought possible. I feel so content. We still need to talk about health issues but what the hell. Later gator. I can feel his warm, hard body against me and his earlier question goes zinging right to my groin. 

"So where were we before I so rudely interrupted?" 

"Watching the Packer's win," he teases in a low rumble. 

"Get fucked." 

"Come again?" he laughs running his other hand down and under my t-shirt. 

"That's the idea, big boy." 

He's rubbing a finger tip over my right nipple and I'm wiggling all over. 

"Big man to you...monster boy." 

"Maybe we'd better adjourn to the bedroom." I chuckle as he pulls the t-shirt up to my neck and starts kissing my chest. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Blake isn't that deaf," he breathes over my nipples. 

In short order we're naked in bed, lying on the top sheet since the fitted sheet is still a wreck. Walter wrinkled his nose. Ok, I forgot to change them while he was out. So sue me. He forgot quickly though when I pulled him down on top of me.So much for the Oscar and Felix routine. 

He's moving all over me now. Devouring me, making the most phenomonal noises. I can barely stand it. His hands and mouth are everywhere, my lips, my neck, chest, nipples, stomach, belly button, my thighs, balls, my cock. I'm so hard it almost hurts. His tongue runs along the slit at the end of my penis and then around the crown until I'm practically crying with esctasy. He moves up my body again with his mouth, kissing sparks of electricity along my skin until he reaches my ear. He nibbles my ear and then speaks into it. 

"You want me?" 

"Yeah, I want you. Every inch of you." 

"Oh I think I can arrange that lover," he growls possessively. A shiver runs up my spine. I have to admit I like it when he's aggressive. Ok, I like to submit. It's fun to be topped too after all. Jesus I can't get enough of Walter's cock. Having him in me is beyond good. There's hardly any word in the dictionary to describe it. I wish I could convey to him how wonderful a lover he really is. I know he doesn't think much of his abilities yet. But God he is marvelous, and gaining in skill with practice. I try to discover a suitable way to let him know how much I enjoy him as he goes for the Astroglide on the night stand. While he's squeezing some into his hand I get a flash of inspiration. 

I shift over onto my stomach and stick my ass up invitingly. Walter guffaws. 

"Nice view, sweet cheeks." 

"Oh they're sweet all right. Get in here and find out how sweet, big man." 

He grunts and finishes warming up the lube. Then he moves forward and gets into position in back of me. I grab a pillow and settle comfortably on it. I going to let my forearms stay on the bed and leave my hips raised. I really want to feel all of him. And I want him to see himself as he takes me too. I can sense him focusing in concentration as he preps me. His fingers work in. 

"God lover, you are so good," I breathe as he stretches me. I'm more than ready. "Come on, it's fine, do it. Put it in. I want you," I whisper. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Walter I wanna tell you - you're the best. I mean it. So big. I love your big cock." 

"Man," he laughs, "you are such a slut." I hear him using more lube to slick his cock up for me. The sound almost sends me into orbit. 

"Like it?" I wiggle my ass a little. You know, if I could see his face I'd bet he's blushing. 

"Baby, you know it," he replies breathlessly. He takes my hips and I can feel the thick head of his cock against me. 

"Lover, go slow. Watch how you go in. Can you see that? My ass taking your dick?" I pant. I can feel him pushing. I want this to be a real turn on for him. To see his flesh disappearing into me. I want him to know how much I love and trust him and want him here - in me, yeah, possessing me. It's all part of my thrill. I want it to be his too. 

"God, yeah," he moans as he thrusts slowly forward, "Bbbbeauty," he stutters. 

"I can feel every centimeter of that huge, hard cock when you do me slow. It feels fucking great. You fill me ssoooo deep. So hot. You feel like steel. Steel right out of the forge." 

"Hammer into anvil," he grates out. 

"Yeah. And I love it when you pound that hammer too, baby. God I'm heading to heaven when you're drivin'. My whole body glows like molten metal." 

"Precious metal, like gold," he gasps getting into the imagery. 

"I melt for you Walter when you pump into me. And then, damn - when you come it feels like warm honey. I love feeling that inside too. Jesus, Walter you are one hell of a stud." I finish, groaning hard as I shut my eyes. 

He rumbles a brief laugh and kisses my back as he eases against me. He's in up to his big, tight balls. 

"And you're one beautiful asshole, Fox." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Take this as one too," he growls as he draws out and then thrusts slowly forward. 

"Oh God, no kidding," I moan. 

"I'm gonna do you nice and slow, baby. Is that the way you want it?" 

"Oh yeah. Deep. Slow and deep. Can you do it?" 

"No sweat. Feel it? In and out...real easy...just like that. I can see it baby. God damn. I can see it all." 

"Fuck yes. Feel that?" I whimper. I'm pushing against him as he drives in. It's the best. I know he can feel the muscles rippling around him. 

"Uhhh, God," he grunts, "Keep it up." 

"Gahhhhod..." I moan. I start humping in time with his long slow thrusts. 

"You wanna come?" he gasps trying to reach forward to crank me. 

"Oh jesus, yeah...s'good. So good. Fuck me." I hardly know where I am. He's got a hold of my hard on with one strong hand. I thrust into his fist. 

"Oh baby," he cries out as I writhe under him. He steadies my hips a little with his other hand, but lightly so I can keep moving. He's breathing and grunting, straining to keep the slow pace. It's phenomonal. 

I can't even think. I can't even think. Oh Jesus it's too much. Walter's control is unbelievable. How he can keep from really ramming it home I'll never know. He's drawing out and pushing in so slowly and senuously my breath is taken away. We rock together like that for ages it seems. Yeah- rock of ages. Oh hell. His cock's like rock. Rock and roll. Oh damn. I'm gone. That's it. 

Finally it's too much for him too. 

"Fuck. I'm dying. I gotta..." 

"Do it lover. Hard. Oh Lord," I moan and he takes the cue in spades, grinding against me after the next back thrust like there's no tomorrow. He's pummeling me, pumping like hell. All I can do is whimper with the exquisite pressure up my ass and the friction of his hand on my engorged cock. 

It doesn't take long after that for both of us to climax. He hits my prostate and I come first. Walter erupts soon afterwards, letting out a breathless inarticulate yowl. I'm moaning his name over and over until finally I lapse into gasping. We collapse, laughing, in a tangle of arms and legs, cum, sweat and Astroglide. Walter pulls out carefully and pulls me over to face him. 

"You look well fucked," he laughs deeply, still huffing from his labors. 

"You know it," I grin, "You really are incredible, you smug bastard." 

"I'm toasted you crazy fucker," he grins, "I haven't had this much in a while. Fuck - I haven't had any unless you count jerking off. I gotta build up my stamina." 

/Needs to build up his stamina? What the fuck?/ 

"If your worried - take your vitamins Tarzan. You're gonna be getting a hell of a lot more." 

"Tarzan?" 

"Would you prefer Jane?" 

"Can that idea," he rumbles his laughter. 

"Cheetah?" 

"Muther! Let's try King *fucking* Kong, baby!" 

We're both laughing helplessly for a few moments. When the mirth finally subsides Walter is the first to speak. 

"Hey, I gotta get a wash cloth or something..." he glances down. 

"Uh, maybe we'd better shower again," I reply sheepishly.  

"Sounds like a plan," he nods. 

xXx 

Later, showered, and dressed in sweats Walter is snoozing on the couch. I've pulled on a clean pair of my own sweat pants and another t-shirt from my over night duffel. As I redress I muse that we probably won't be keeping our date with Wesley Snipes tonight. Oh well, I can probably catch *Blade* with the LGM sometime before it leaves the theater. It'll be right up their alley. No sweat. Lucky we got back to my apartment last night as well, I consider. Walter fed my fish and I'd collected the mail. I'm definitely staying her until tomorrow. My cars fine on the street. Walter mentioned he checked on it earlier. I have a suit and a couple of fresh shirts locked up in the trunk too. Dry cleaning I luckily procastinated on taking out of there. Yup. I'll settle in for the night. Righty right. 

I feel suddenly domestic and go up and change the sheets on Walter's bed. It's the least I can do. Well fucked didn't even come close. God! My Martha Stewart mood continues so I head towards the kitchen to make some coffee. I'd warm up the rest of the Dim Sum but we left it lying out in our hurry to ball each other. Wouldn't want passion to result in food poisoning now would we? When I retrieve the Dim Sum and half full beer bottles from the coffee table, Walter doesn't even hear me, bless his studly heart. I quietly pick up the plates and make my way to the kitchen. I dump the leftovers and put the plates in the dishwasher. 

Coffee done, I take the mugs back into the living room area. He had the TV on the Skins game with the sound on low before he fell asleep. I take the remote and turn it off. I sit down on the edge of the coffee table and study him for a moment. He looks so handsome. Younger. At peace. But even in slumber his face is finally chiseled with the strength of his character. 

He's magnificent in repose. I watch his chest gently rise and fall for a couple more seconds and then touch his foot. He jerks awake, startled. 

"Shit, I'm sorry!" I bark and pull back as his leg spasms out at me. 

"Oh, s'ok. What's up?" 

"Want some coffee?" I indicate the mugs I've placed on the coffee table. 

He sits up and nods, "Hey, thanks." 

"I tossed the Dim Sum." 

"Read my mind," he smiles. "I've got some ham and swiss cheese. Rye bread. You want a sandwich?" 

"All right. Sounds good." 

As Walter gets up and heads for the kitchen a cell phone rings. Both our phones are lying on the coffee table. He turns back.  

"Mine or yours?" 

I glance over at the phones. 

"Mine." I frown. The caller ID says it's Scully. "It's Scully." 

"Scully?" 

"Yeah," I reply, reaching quickly for the phone. I know Scully wouldn't have called here unless it was something really important. She's a hell of a lot more considerate than me that way most of the time. She would have considered a phone call an interruption unless it was critical. 

I toggle the send button, "Mulder." 

"Do you have the TV on?" she asks without preamble. 

"No." 

"Put on CNN, Mulder," she advises. 

"Put the TV on CNN," I toss at Walter and continue talking to Scully. 

"What's going on?" I ask her. 

"More like what's going down," she replies. 

"Fresno?" 

"Bingo." 

Walter has the TV on by this time and we watch in stunned silence as the commentator describes a surprise raid on a massive crystal Meth operation in the hills near Fresno, California. Labs, underground bunkers, guns, the works. The raid was conducted by Fresno PD, the DEA and the local FBI field office. The report goes on to say that the small army of perps use of refitted helicopters to smuggle out their product had given rise to numerous reports of UFO activity in the area. The local branch of MUFON had been instrumental in helping to crack the case. 

"So much for going to sunny California," I breathe into the phone. 

"So much for coming in peace," Walter hisses. I bark a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Scully asks. 

"Oh, sorry. Walter just made a joke." 

"Well I just wanted you to see the report," she sighs. I can tell she's a little let down. She was looking forward to our Monday night before the plane flight. Well, hell, I'm not going to break our date just because the case is a bust. 

I glance at Walter and raise an eyebrow. He gets the hint that I want a minute alone on the phone. 

"I'll go make those sandwiches," he offers. I nod and he leaves for the kitchen. 

"He's making sandwiches for you now? My my," Scully needles suggestively. She knows the quickest way to my heart is sometimes through the bottomless pit I call a stomach. 

"Yeah. We're noshing. Listen, Dana, about our date Monday night..." 

"Yes." 

"I'll bring the wine." 

"We're still on?" I can hear the pleasure in her voice. Bless her red head. We'll have to have a long talk about how much she means to me and why she doesn't have to worry about Walter as competition or any equally foolish ideas that may be rattling around in her sometimes overly analytical mind. 

"Mais oui. You know I don't ditch my best girl anymore."  

She trills her laughter, "Well I have held you to that one, haven't I?" 

"Yes and I've been a good boy." 

"Yes you have, Fox. Now be extra good and bring a nice red wine. I've got some homemade lasagna in the freezer." 

"Sounds scrumptious." 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at the Hoover." 

"Love you." 

"Love you too, Mulder." 

Click. 

xXx 

"Walter?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Give me some of the covers, man." 

"Oh, sorry Mulder. I'm not used to having someone in here I guess. Here..." 

"Thanks." 

"Snuggle up if you're cold." 

"Ok." 

"Better?" 

"Much." 

"Put your arms around me, lover." 

"Like this?" 

"Yeah, that's great, Fox." 

"Walter?" 

"What?" 

"I'm glad you told me you were sore. You know we have to be honest about that kind of stuff now." 

"Yeah. I know. No problem. You were sore too after all."  

"You didn't mind that we didn't..." 

"Hmm? Hell no. I was more than happy to suck cock. No worries." 

"You're talented there, Main Man." 

"Well I had a good teacher." 

"True." 

"Mouthy bastard." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere." 

"I'll remember that the next time you tell me you like my great big cock." 

"Oops." 

"Yeah, watch it buster." 

"I can't miss it, even in the dark." 

"Hey, bud, leggo. I gotta get some shut eye here. I'm an old man remember?" 

"You're only 46." 

"And I wanna make 47." 

"All right, all right. But listen, Walter..." 

"Yuh..."

"You'll see my doctor from now on?" 

"Yeah, babe. Makes logical sense. I'm not tied to my current doctor. He's kind of a jerkwad actually. I've been looking to change for a while anyway." 

"Good." 

"Hey, look man, it's midnight. I gotta crash here or my sore ass will be draggin' tomorrow." 

"I hear ya, Walter. Good night." 

"Good night Fox, sweet dreams." 

"I think they will be, Walter. I really do." 

xXx 

I made it into work on time Monday morning. Walter and I both did actually. No sweat, and no one was the wiser. I even took my morning run with Walter. We left his apartment separately and met up casually on the corner. Just too guys, running buddies out in the clear, cold October air. I'd already thrown my junk in the trunk of my car. I decided to go home to get showered, changed and shaved after all. It just seemed more safe. Walter said his across the hall neighbor might show up. 

So we did the run bit and I split. It was ok. We'd had more than a perfect weekend. He had mentioned he wanted Scully and I to submit a report of our original theories and information on the Fresno UFO sightings. He knew the SAC out in Fresno and was going to have the report faxed to him as additional back ground on the case. The report would be fairly easy for us to do. I drove in putting all that together in my mind. I was still grinning over the weekend. I was practically floating as a matter of fact. 

When I got to the Hoover parking garage exit door I heard a familiar voice that served to widen my already large smile even further. 

"Agent Mulder!" 

"Ah! Agent Scully, good morning." 

Scully crosses the remaining space between us with efficient clicks of her delightfully high heeled feet. She draws up beside me, briefcase swinging as I reach for the door handle. She pops me lightly in the thigh with the briefcase. 

"Quit your grinnin' and drop your linen," she hisses. 

I crack up as I pull open the metal door. 

"All in good time, Agent Scully, all in good time." 

"I suppose we do have work to do today," she laughs in return as we enter the Hoovers lobby. 

"Yes. Skinner wants us to write up our notes on the Fresno case. He's going to fax them to the local office out there just for shits and giggles, I guess." 

Funny. It's Skinner now that I'm in the Hoover. Well, I can hardly call him Walter in front of anyone else. Better to start being formal even with Scully. She perceptively picks up on the idea and doesn't chide me for it. 

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." 

"Nah. We're scheduled to meet with him at 2. It should be easy to have the report done by then." 

"All right. What's on the docket after that?" 

I turn and we stop a moment. I look in her eyes. 

"I'm hoping we don't have anything on the docket for the rest of the week. I think...I mean we need to talk through..." I let my voice trail off and look around the lobby. Everyone is going their own way, minding their own business. 

Scully sighs, "Right. Issues." 

"No shit." 

"All right. I'm game I guess. Are we going to do this at 2, when we meet with the AD?" 

"Fuck, I hope not." 

"Well when? Please don't say tonight..." 

"Oh hell no. You and I will talk tonight. Walter...well maybe we can arrange something for tomorrow night so we can all get together then. Let's just see how this plays out at 2." 

"Well I have a few ideas..." 

"Really. God, I hope so. This one has got my guts in garters." 

"Yeah, well...maybe you're too close to the situation to think...clearly," she smiles sardonically. 

"Are you implying sex makes me stupid..." 

She raises an eyebrow and walks on. 

"Oh thanks!" I gripe under my breath. 

"God, I feel like Dear fucking Abby sometimes," Scully chuckles wryly, as we head for the guard's station. 

"Hey, don't you mean Doctor Ruth?" I smirk, giving her leg my own gentle brief case tap. 

"Hey, Stretch! Is that a cut about my height?" 

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx 

"He'll see you now," Kimberly Cook advises us as she replaces her phone receiver back on the cradle. She's smiling. There's a delicate bunch of flowers on her desk with a little tag that says *Happy Secretary's Day*. 

Scully stops for a second to admire the bouquet, "These are lovely, Kim." 

"Yeah, they smell good," I add taking a whiff. My goodness Walter must have been in a rare mood this morning. I bet Kim would drop her eye teeth if she knew why. Oh baby. 

"Don't they?" she whispers almost covertly, "You know this is the first time he's remembered Secretary's day first thing in the morning. Usually he panics because he's forgotten it and then comes in with something later. It's funny. I don't know what got into him." 

I practically bray a really loud laugh and Scully kicks my ankle out of Kim's line of sight. I jump slightly and Scully gives me the look. Kim gazes at us in mystification. 

"Well, you'd better get on in there. We don't want to wreck this unprecedented good mood now do we?" she finally says, inclining her head towards Walter's office door. I clutch the file folder with our report in it tightly in my hand, swallow hard and usher Scully forward. 

"Sit down," Walter indicates the two familiar chairs that lie in wait in front of his desk. 

We do as ordered of course. Business as usual. As it should be. 

"So, what do you have for me on Fresno." 

I hand him his copy of the report out of the file folder. Scully takes hers from me as well and we settle back to do battle.  

But the battle proves to be barely a skirmish. Scully and I go through the formalities, alternating viewpoints on the case. It's all easy as pie. Walter, listens, nods, takes notes. Objects where it's expected. Agrees where it makes sense to agree. Ends up endorsing the report. Gives his congratulations. Stamp of approval. Painless. Whew! I don't mind routine. Especially when it helps me to procrastinate. Especially when I'm about to piss my pants I'm so nervous. 

"I'll be faxing this to Jim Dawkins out in Fresno. I'd like you both to be available for any follow up questions he may have later." 

"Fine, sir. No problem," I nod. OK, here's my opening. 

"As a matter of fact, Agent Scully and I will be researching a new case all this week. We don't have plans to go into the field."  

"Ah, I see," he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"We'll be putting in a little overtime on the research this evening." 

Scully is looking down at her hands and she shoots me an embarrassed look. Oh for crying out loud. So she's upset because Walter knows we're going to be boppin' tonight? I give up. I can't deal with that right now. I'm trying to be circumspect here but obviously she doesn't even want me to do that. And I know this sounds idiotic - but I've forgotten if they did the bug suck on the Hoover this past weekend. I mean...shit. My brain was definitely South. What can I say? 

Walter spreads his hands, "I can authorize some overtime, Agent Mulder." 

"Oh fuck this," I blurt out and Walter frowns . Scully frowns as well. 

"We should meet in the SIOC. We know that room is bug proof," she scowls. 

"No shit," Walter nods, "but we should be ok here. They did the *bug hunt* over the weekend." 

Both of us stare at each other for another awkward second or two and then Walter makes the observation that's on all our minds.  

"So, I take it you two are going to brainstorm in ah, private this evening." 

Oh fuck, now his ears are turning red.. He's embarrassed that I'm getting it on with the other half here. I have to admit it's kinda cute but all this is starting to annoy the hell out of me. 

"Yes, we need to brainstorm. Because if we don't we're all going to be in deep shit." 

Walter scowls even deeper and Scully sighs. 

"Yes, I guess you guys could use a feminine perspective on this operation," Scully volunteers tensely. Walter swivels his head, takes in her tight demeanour and tries to unclench his jaw. He almost manages to look more relaxed. He lowers his voice to a more tranquil level. 

"I hope to hell you have some ideas, Scully because I'm fresh out on this Halloween thing. I'm going to have to escort AD Cassidy to the ball. And I guess Mulder told you she has further, more...elaborate plans for the evening." 

Scully raises an eyebrow and gives a wry twitch of her lips, "So I gather. Can't you beg off? I mean plead illness. The flu is going around." 

"I'm never ill, Agent Scully. Shot in the gut, but never felled by the flu," Walter grumbles. 

Scully shrugs. "Well if she's determined to keep you in her clutches after this Halloween shingding we'll have to come up with some kind of..." 

"Oh take my word for it Scully - Jana was in here this morning already, salivating." Walter interrupts. He looks like he could swig an entire bottle of Maalox. 

"Jesus," I breathe. 

"Well she said it was to talk about that mess Spender got himself into down in Virginia but she was panting, let me tell you. She let drop that's she reserved a suite at the hotel for the evening so she won't have to drive home drunk." 

"Can't she take a cab?" Scully inquires in exasperation."  

"Oh Yeah. Right," I hiss. 

Scully rolls her eyes, "Well I'd have to admit that does look pretty grim." 

"Exactly," Walter nods. He looks stricken. Scully takes in his face with a hint of sympathy at last. She squares her shoulders. 

"Ok, look. Don't worry, Walter. I have some ideas. Uh...and I don't see why we shouldn't have a plan of attack by say...tomorrow evening." 

"Oh, well...very good," Walter replies. He looks relieved. Thankful. Scully ventures a tentative smile. 

"Yeah, so how about dinner - some neutral place so we can talk strategy?" Scully suggests magnaimously. 

Oh La Scully. Points for you woman! She amazes me I'll tell you! 

"I don't believe this crap," Walter shakes his head in bemusement. 

"Crap or not man, your ass is grass if we don't come up with a plan." I insist heatedly. /Jesus, Walter do not look a gift horse in the mouth./ 

Walter raises a hand, "All right. Yeah, I know." 

"So..." 

"So, let me know time and place and I'll be there. But hell, make it someplace discreet and quiet. Not that fucking...disco from the other night." 

"How about a more sedate steakhouse? Some place with a good prime rib?" I suggest. 

"Ok. That should work." Walter divines my meaning when I put my verbal emphasis on the words steak and prime rib. Club 219 has the best prime rib in town and of course it's been a topic of conversation with us. 

"8 PM at the club then?" 

"Good. I'll show up." 

"All right. Is that ok with you Scully?" 

"Works for me." she frowns a bit. I know she's not familiar with Club 219 and has no idea what the hell we're talking about. But she caught the suggestiveness in my voice and the fact that I glanced around the room. Shit, I'm still not convinced the bug sweep is effective. Why give up the names of all the good gay clubs, hey? Fuck. I'll give her the particulars later. She seems to understand because she nods her head a little at the end. 

"All right. Great." 

We stare at each other, blinking, for several more seconds and then Walter seems to come back to the land of the living. 

"Anything else?" 

"No sir," Scully offers, glancing at me. 

"No sir, that about covers it." 

"You're dismissed then." 

xXx 

"I like this wine, Mulder." 

"So I done good?" 

"Very good." 

"Well the lasagna was A-1 too." 

"It's a sin to like your own cooking, but yeah, I have to agree with you there." 

I chuckle a little as she sips the wine. We're sitting naked on her bed, enjoying our second glass each after our little after dinner entertainment. Some people smoke. Well, I quit years ago. So, we sip wine after a wild fuck. It suits. 

Scully is nestled against my chest, in the crook of my arm, and I'm propped up on several cushy pillows against her headboard. She's still flushed and fetchingly lovely. Her skin is glowing with a rosy pinkness over the tops of her tits and her nipples are still temptingly swollen. I can see her upper lip is still graced with a tiny bit of sweat. I rub my leg against hers and she lets out a little sigh. 

It dosn't sound like a sigh of complete contentment so I raise an eyebrow. 

"You want to talk?" 

"About Jana Cassidy?" 

"No, Dana. About us, if that's what's on your mind." 

She shifts out of my arms and moves to look at me. Her wine glass goes on the night stand. I sit up cross legged and we face each other. 

"Mulder, I have to tell you I'm kind of uncomfortable about this thing." 

"About us or about Walter and me?" 

"About all of it." 

I sigh and put my wine glass next to hers on the night stand. 

"Scully...you know I love you." 

"I don't doubt that at all, Mulder. I love you too." 

"And you told me you didn't mind if I...well you didn't object to Walter on Saturday night. You said I could have done worse."  

"I know it's just that..." 

"You're not jealous are you?" I ask gently, touching her knee. 

"Maybe a little. I mean. Oh shit. That's part of it I suppose. I can't lie and say I'm comfortable with sharing you. Even with someone as marvlously perfect as Walter Skinner." 

Her voice is heavy with sarcasm and I wrinkle my brow. 

"I'm sorry. That...that's probably not fair...." 

"No, go ahead. Tell me. I want to hear your concerns, Scully." 

"Listen to them and I'll be happy." 

"I thought we were past that..." 

She shrugs. Ok fair enough. I am still guilty as charged there on ocassion. 

"All right. Point taken. I really am listening." 

She nods and looks me straight in the eye. 

"All right look. I guess I am having more trouble with this arrangement than I thought I would. I...I can't compartimentalize my relationships as well as you do, Mulder." 

"Compartimentalize?" 

"Well that's as close as I can come to a definition. I mean you're the psychologist. You tell me what you're doing." 

"Staying sane." 

"Oh fuck, Fox." 

"I mean it Dana. I...I need you both. You can tell that can't you?" 

She sighs deeply and looks down at her hands. 

"Yeah, I can see it. It scares the shit out of me too." 

"What are you trying to say, Scully?" 

"It scares me because I'm not sure I can get used to this whole idea. And if I can't what the hell are you going to do then, Mulder?" 

I look down at my hands. There's a terrible sinking feeling in my guts. I press my hands together because they've started to tremble. 

"I know this is hard to understand..." I venture.

"But I can comprehend where you're standing logically, Mulder. Hell. I have to admit you're the other face to my coin too. I mean after five years of yin and yang that's a little hard not to understand. But emotionally...Fuck I don't know. I'm doing the best I can here. Can you just cut me some slack? I guess I need some time. I'm trying. I really am. Be patient. Ok?" 

I smile wanly and nod. It's all I can ask. I can only hope she'll find her way around the situation. That she'll be able to wrap her mind around the issue and accept matters. If she doesn't - she's right. I don't know what the hell I'll do either. 

"But damn it, Mulder. Walter Skinner. I mean..." 

"So you are still bothered it's Walter?" 

"Bothered? I don't think that does what I'm feeling justice at all. Doesn't even come close." 

"He likes you, Scully. I think he's getting used to the idea that..." 

"Mulder I don't dislike *him*. I even feel honest to God sympathy for him in this situation. I mean I've been there. Unwanted sexual attention is sexual harassment Mulder. No matter what gender is on the receiving end." 

"Well I know he appreciates your efforts." 

"I'm sure he does, Mulder. But I'm just not his bosome buddy. I'm not even sure I want to be. I respect him but I've never felt close to him. I mean, come on. You know what I'm saying. For years I've thought of Walter as the boss." 

"I know you distrusted him..." 

"Well I did. But that's water under the bridge. I know he's on the level now. I've appreciated his kindnesses to us and me in particular. I mean I can't overlook what he did for me during my cancer. Good Lord." 

"I know." 

"But, Mulder you're right when you've said in the past that he scares me a little. I mean the persona I've been relating to for 5 years precludes thinking of him as anything other than my superior. You can't just expect me to throw over 5 years of protocal and formality just because *your* boffing the boss can you?" 

"You mean you never thought of him that way?" 

"What? As a potential lover? Get real." 

"Well...no. But weren't you ever attracted to him?" 

"Oh of course I looked at his ass now and again He's an intelligent, handsome and yes, I'm beginning to realize, compassionate man, Mulder. But when you come right down to it -uh...he's not really my type. And hell, I guess I'm not his either," she shakes her head in wonder. She looks up and pins my eyes.  

I reach forward, grasp her chin and stroke it gently. 

She smiles at me and my heart quickens because I see hope in her look. I can see the love under the confusion and worry. I grab hold of that spark and let it warm my frozen soul. 

"Scully, I love you. I love Walter too. But if this is going to hurt you, to...to make you so uncomfortable that you don't want to be involved with me any longer...I'll try to cope. I don't want to ever hurt you again. I mean it. Never." 

"Oh, Mulder," she sighs and moves close, hugging me. I wrap my arms around her. 

"I'm sorry," I murmer into her hair. 

"It's all right. I...just give me some time. Let's...let's get through this Halloween Ball fiasco in the making and see what transpires. I guess we can talk to Walter tomorrow night. Oh who knows. Maybe if I see him in a more informal setting again it will help me to get used to the dynamics." 

"I really appreciate your willingness to help, Scully." 

"Well I volunteered. And I do have an embryonic plan of sorts, G-man," she giggles letting go of me and straightening up. "You want to hear it?" 

"I am most definitely all ears, G-woman." 

xXx 

The door to Club 219 looms ahead of me. I pull the collar of my leather jacket up around my ears. It's a chilly night, somewhat colder than I thought it would be. I've come here in my own car and had to park it down the block despite the fact it's a Tuesday night. Well, the club is popular. A classy place with a sedate gay clientele. 

I had to drive my own wheels because Scully told me she might be late. She's coming in her own transportation. Walter is coming by cab. The Chevy's out. It's way too ostentatious. The Crown Vic? Well he's got the fucking Interceptor package. What do you think that tank looks like? Yeah, right. It screams Fed. So this is a real undercover rendevous. If we weren't so desperate I'd be dying of laughter. Instead I'm practically dying inside. 

Scully took Tuesday off from work. Part of the op. Part of what we are now terming *The J-File*. Things to do, people to see. She did phone to say her part of the operation was proceeding smoothly. God, I'm glad about that fact. I had my doubts there I can tell you! Oh yes. 

I myself made a strategic call on the LGM this afternoon. I'll be seeing them all tomorrow night. Fucking bribery. Man, four tickets to *Blade* out of my pocket just for starters. There will be more...*little* favors later. Well, hell, it's more than worth it. Once again, part of the big plan. Now all that remains is to clue Walter in - and hope we don't get any fireworks. My stomach is full of butterflies as I open the club door and walk in. 

One of the bartenders acting as Maitre D ushers me to a pleasant booth in a quiet corner. I tell him I'm meeting two friends and he sets three table settings for us. I tell him I'll wait for them to arrive before I order. He nods and leaves me to my fate. 

I watch the door. Scully shows up first. I see her scan the room carefully. I catch her eye and she strides confidently back to where I'm sitting. Several heads turn to mark her progress. Ok, she's the only woman in here. Everyone loses interest fairly quickly once the novelty wears off, however. By the time she reaches the booth no one is giving her a second thought. 

I stand up and help her out of her trench coat. It joins my leather coat on the hook next to the booth. She chaffs her arms a little. 

"God, it's nippy out," she breathes on her hands. Her face is a little red. But man she looks so alive! So pretty. Her eyes catch the light in the bar and sparkle. I smile gently at her and she smiles back. 

"Yeah. I was a little surprised by it," I nod indicating the booth bench seats. She slides in on one side of the table and I sit on the opposite side so we can talk face to face. 

"Do you want to order? How about some coffee?" I suggest.  

"Do they have hot chocolate here?" she grins glancing towards the bar, "I could use some." 

"I think they do, hang on." I motion for the waiter. He arrives swiftly. 

"Do you have hot chocolate?" 

"As a matter of fact, we do. And hot cider if you'd like to take a chance on it." he offers taking out his pad and pencil. 

"Oh, well I'd like the cider I guess. Scully?" 

"Hot chocolate for me." 

"Would you like to order food as well or wait for your friend?" he asks looking at the third place setting." 

"We'll wait." 

"All right, one hot chocolate and one hot cider coming right up." he nods very business like and walks off towards the kitchen door. 

Once the waiter is gone Scully cuts to the chase. 

"Well, success. Mulder. My mother is in the loop." 

"God, Dana. I still can't believe you even..." 

"Look, Fox. I think it was about time I talked to her about us anyway. So, she's thrilled there let me tell you. Oh for heaven's sake. She pretty much suspected everything anyway. She's just been holding her own counsel out of respect for us. But she's been fantasizing you as a son in law for a while." 

"Yikes, well...." 

Scully sighs, "Yeah, I know. I'm not really interested in going there either. But I think I've convinced her you're slow in asking. Or at least that you're not ready to settle down any time soon." 

"Oh right. Thanks." I reply sarcastically. 

"Listen, don't act like an asshole now. This isn't easy. My mother's not totally happy about that situation so she'll nag. I'll have to handle it." 

"I know but..." 

"Mulder! What was I going to tell her? That we wouldn't be setting up house unless it would be a *bi-level*? Come on." 

"Ok. You're right. And speaking of bi-levels. How the hell did you handle *Wally World*?" 

She looks down at the table. Oh oh. 

"Mulder, that part was a little tricky." 

Just as she says that the waiter arrives with our drinks. Both of us shut up instantly as he desposits them in front of us. 

"Thanks," I incline my head towards him. 

"You're welcome. Just holler when you want to order." 

"Will do," Scully replies. 

I glance towards the front door and at my watch. 8:30. Where the hell is Walter? 

"I had to tell my mother he's gay," Scully whispers as I'm still looking for my undercover man. My head snaps back towards her.  

"What?" 

"I said I had to tell my mother he's gay. I didn't know what else to do." 

"Oh for Christ's sake, Scully." 

"She'll be discrete about it. She likes Walter. Always has. He was very kind to her during Melissa and during my cancer after all. He even went to dinner with her that one time. Lent a shoulder to cry on. She knows he's a good man. She's not going to narc on him for God's sake. She could care less anyway." 

I shrug, "All right, I guess I can understand that. But still...the less people who know about his being gay the better." 

"Well what the fuck did you tell Byers?" 

"All right," I sigh, "I told Byers too. I told all the guys in fact. Oh fuck. They would have found out eventually. And anyway - they've known I swing both ways for years." 

"Fine. I guess they're paranoid enough not to spill their guts." 

"No problem there. But I will have to tell them your mother isn't in the know. I'll handle that tonight when I get home." 

"Ok." 

"Now, what about the rest? Your mother agreed to all of it?"  

"Right. She'll accompany you to the Renaissance Hotel Saturday as your date. She more than understands about Jana Cassidy believe me. She's seen her type before - as a Navy wife she's seen it all actually. She's more than willing to help Walter get out of this situation with his...secret intact." 

I notice a commotion at the front of the bar. It draws my attention away from Scully. 

"Oh, hang on. Here's our man now," I nod towards the entrance. Walter has just entered. He's still dressed in his Fibbie day wear, including trench coat, but man he looks strikingly handsome. Several men at the bar have turned and one guy around his age gets up to greet him. The guy is shaking his hand and slapping Walter on the back. Walter's smiling and talking. I notice the guy has looked in our direction, caught my face, and he's slapping Walter's back harder. I'm a little red now. I guess I'd better get used to that type of thing if Walter and I ever get out in the community. It's nice though to see he has some buddies amongst his contemporaries. It's nice they're happy for him as well. He breaks away finally and comes back towards us. 

"Cold night," he says when he draws up next to us. He removes his coat placing it on the hook. He stands staring down at us for a second. I can tell he's unsure where he should sit. I know where he wants to sit though. Before I can break the ice, Scully takes the lead. 

"Have a seat sir," she gestures to the bench spot next to me. That's my Scully, bless her red head. Walter nods, smiling slightly, and slides in next to me. His thigh touches mine. Suddenly the night is a lot less cold. 

"You want some coffee to get rid of the chill?" I venture, glancing at him. 

"Sounds great. And some food. I'm starving. You guys must be too. Sorry I'm late. I got waylaid by Burton. No big deal. Routine departmental bull shit. He wanted you for a VCS consult, Mulder." 

"Oh lovely," I can't keep the chaffing out of my voice, damn it, "When?" 

"I'm not loaning you out on this one. It's ludicrous. He can use his own man. I told him Agent Gallago is a fine profiler and he should have more confidence in his abilities." 

"Are you sure, Walter?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I don't want our relationship to color the way Walter would normally run his department after all. The day to day Bureau business should be business as usual or we're all sunk. 

"I'm sure. It's a run of the mill case. Gallago's new that's all. Burton's just not sure about him yet. Don't sweat it." 

He gestures for the waiter and the guy is back double quick with his pad and pencil again. He orders coffee and we order burgers and fries all around, even Scully, to keep it simple. The waiter exits and we all stare at each other. 

"So?" he asks raising an eyebrow and extending his hands palm up on the table top. And then as a quick after thought he adds, "And look, Scully, I really appreciate your help with this situation. I hope you realize I really mean it." 

"No problem, sir." 

"Walter." 

"All right, Walter. Uh. Mulder and I were just discussing my...plan." 

"Well, I'm more than ready to listen," he nods settling back. The waiter brings a pot of coffee and 3 fresh mugs. We all switch over to caffeine. 

Scully begins to illuminate for Walter. I sit back as well waiting to contribute my part of the equation. 

"First of all, you're going to have to escort AD Cassidy to the hotel. That much is obvious. Mulder and I are going as well. But not together." 

Walter's eyebrows arch up. But he's listening without interruption. Just like in the office. Ok. So far so good. 

"Mulder will be escorting my mother. And I'm going with..." she glances at me quickly. 

"John Byers," I assure her. 

"Byers? As in strip Byers naked, Byers!?" 

"Right," I nod. 

"And your mother?" he asks Scully in wonder. 

"Yup." 

"Oh brother. Well, continue. I can hardly wait to hear the rest of this operation," he sighs half in wry amusement and half in genuine interest. 

Scully smiles wryly as well, and plunges on. 

"I've told my mother that Jana is harrassing you sexually. I explained that she backed you into a corner in getting you to invite her to the ball. In addition she knows you haven't been able to bow out of squiring Jana gracefully. You know, Bureau politics and such." 

"Uh, Scully, you're mother isn't going to ah...mistake this for some kind of real date? I mean she's a wonderful woman. I don't want to compromise her - or hurt her feelings in any way," he fumbles awkwardly. 

"Oh, well there's no danger of that Walter. I...uh...I told her you were gay." 

Walter's thoat convulses, "You what?" 

"I explained you were gay." 

"Shit on a shingle. Scully. Your mother?" 

"No. It's ok, Walter. Really. She's fine with it. She can be very discrete and she really could care less. She considers you a friend Walter. She respects you and appreciates your past kindnesses. Your sexuality means squat, truthfully. Besides I told her Mulder and I were having a relationship so she's much more caught up with that issue anyway." 

"Oh Christ," Walter runs his hand over his face just as the waiter brings our burgers and fries. We wait again as he places the food in front of us and leaves the table, "You didn't tell her I was having a...relationship with him too did you?" 

"No, I did omit that little item," Scully assures him archly. 

"Thank you, that's a relief," Walter rumbles sincerely. 

"Don't mention it." 

Oh lady. She looks so cute when she's smug. I get even warmer. 

"You still hungry big man?" I ask quietly. His face is a little green. 

"Yeah, Yeah. And I'm still listening. Go on," he insists, picking up a couple of fries and chomping them down. 

Scully and I do the same, chewing eagerly. Both of us were really starving. Scully proceeds with the narrative. She's taken a big bite of her burger so she can't talk as well. She mumbles around the food. 

"Mulder I guess I need to know whether the LGM are going to come through on their part of the bargain here," she says. Ok so it's my turn to contribute. 

"Yeah. Byers is going to escort Scully. In addition we have a safe house of sorts set up. Someplace for us to rendevous once...well, once the action plays out." 

"Yet another damn safe house?" Walter grates. 

Scully swallows and raises an eyebrow. 

"Long story," I volunteer taking a bite of my own burger. Scully shrugs. Walter take a large bite of his burger. I chew quickly and swallow so I can continue. 

"Frohike is going to reserve the Penthouse suite. Total privacy. He'll give Byers the keys. Byers will pass one key to you, one to me and one to Scully. The suite is reserved under the alias "Benjamin Dover." 

"Oh fuck that little troll," Walter barks a grim laugh. He almost chokes on his burger. He manages to get it down however without spitting it on the table top. 

"I know. But I had to let him have his little joke. Besides, "Mr. Ben Dover will be easy to remember." 

"Whatever. So what's going down here agents? I'm sorry to be ungrateful but this is starting to sound like a fucking Marx Brothers movie." 

Scully puts her burger down on her plate and looks carefully at Walter. 

"Byers has also reserved a room in his own name. It's meant to look like we'll be spending the night together at the hotel."  

"But what about..." 

"I'm getting to it here, Walter, hang on." 

Walter is silent and Scully gets to the heart of the matter.  

"Mulder told me that the night Jana button holed you into this mess you told her you needed to get home because someone was waiting for you, right?" 

"Right," he replies glancing at me with a small smile. Oh man! I almost drop my burger in my lap. 

"Well, during the evening my mother is going to make sure Jana finds out it was her waiting for you at home." 

"No way." 

"Oh yeah. She's really into this Walter. I mean this part was her idea. And once she gets an idea in her head it's hard to dissuade her too. So..." 

"You mean she's going to stake her claim or something?" Walter hisses. 

"You bettcha. Big time." 

"Oh for the love of God," Walter puts his burger down too and takes a healthy swig of coffee, "I could use a bourbon," he adds looking around for the waiter. 

"Uh, uh, Waldo. We need you sober here. Listen up, ok?" I nag. Yeah right, just what we'd need - Walter wasted, grabbing his balls and burping. I don't think so. 

He gives me a hard look but nods at last, "All right. Go ahead, enlighten me. I'm just dying to know the rest. And by the way Mulder. What's it gonna look like if your date throws you over for me?" he adds, wincing. 

"Like I care at this point, Walter. I can't let it worry me." 

He purses his lips and refocuses on Scully as she continues.  

"Oh she'll let you down easy, I'm sure Mulder," Scully chuckles sightly. 

"My ego thanks her," I grumble a little but then give her a quick grin to let her know it's really ok. Scully smiles in acknowledgement. 

"Never fear, gentleman. Margaret Scully is going to be very lady like about it of course. I mean this is my mother after all. But Jana will have no doubt that you're mom's man. You'll end up taking her home as a matter of fact - early. The two of you can leave and then sneak back in and take the private elevator up to the Penthouse. Mulder will pretend to leave too since he's lost his uh - *date*. I'll just disappear with Byers to his room. We'll all rendevous in the Penthouse at say -midnight. Byers will escort my mother home and we can all leave separately to make our various escapes." 

"I hope Byers can manage to get her past the party," Walter interjects, "It's curtains if someone spots her wandering around the hotel with him. Christ - we have to think of her reputation too for crying out loud." 

"Well if he can't make a clean getaway they can always hold up in Byer's hotel room," I suggest. 

Scully gives me the look. 

"Hey, it's just an idea. I'm sure he'll be the perfect gentleman." 

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Scully sighs. 

"You mean your mother would seriously do this for me?" Walter asks quietly. He's very touched now, impressed that both Scully and her mother would be willing to go to this much trouble for him.  

I am terribly grateful and impressed as well. I will really owe Maggie Scully. I'll have to think of some way to thank her without spilling the beans about Walter and me. Gee, maybe I can tell her I proposed to Scully. Yikes. Well, I have to give thanking Maggie some thought. 

"She's having fun Walter when it comes right down to it. She has an adventuresome streak and this is kind of like a game for her. Also she thinks you've been done a great injustice. She'd like to see that woman hoisted on her own petard. She's looking forward to taking Jana down a notch. And like I said -she considers you a friend."  

"She's a gem, Scully I can't thank her or you enough," he replies looking down to study his hands, "I'll tell her that when I see her," he adds with sincerity. 

"I know she'll like and appreciate it, Walter. And as for thanking me..." she lets her eyes play over to mine. Without hestitation I extend my hand towards her across the table. She grips it with hers and squeezes. She turns and looks into Walter's face, "there's no need. I'm doing this because I love Fox. And also because...well I respect you too Walter. And when it comes right down to it, I feel I owe you..." her voice trails off again and she looks down at our entwined hands, not knowing what else to say. I'm dumbstruck as well. Entranced. 

Walter very slowly extends his hand and places it over ours where they lay flat on the table. Scully looks up and pins his eyes. I stare into hers as she looks at Walters face. Her eyes flash with her emotion. I feel tears gathering in the back of my throat. I can't look at Walter and I can hardly look at Scully. If I do I know the waterworks will begin. 

"Scully, you owe me nothing," Walter replies in a low voice, "But I'm thankful for your respect and grateful for your help. I love Fox too. But more than loving him. I consider him a valued friend as well. I'd like...I'd like to be your friend too,  
if you'll let me," he finishes simply. 

Scully nods and her lips twitch into a small smile, "I'll give it a shot, Walter. I can try." 

He nods and his thanks are written all over his face, "Great," he breathes out. 

Scully nods and decides to lighten the gravity of the scene. She grins a little and replies, "Besides. Where else can I find someone who knows how to boogie on the dance floor like you do?" 

Walter chuckles and shakes his head in self-depreciation. He takes his hand away from ours. 

I swallow back my tears and squeeze Scully's hand again. I catch Walter's eye at last and he smiles a little and looks down at his plate, embarrassed at the intensity of the emotions on display. My heart fills with love for them both. But, the moment is over. We all pull ourselves together and tuck into our food before it gets as stone cold as the October night. 

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx 

The Renaissance Hotel sits right up the street from the Hoover building. It's perfectly suited for a display such as Director Freeh hosts every year at Halloween. He hosts and the tax payers foot the bill. Well, maybe he pays for the band. I give a shit. But the hotel is nice. Big with spacious ballrooms. Suites as well as more run of the mill rooms to crash in if you think you'll be too drunk to drive. A Penthouse. Lucky break that. 

The party is some soiree. I find it stultifyingly boring. Well some of the employees like it. Scully does. Yeah - not this year though, I bet. But in the past she's enjoyed herself for the most part. Many of the Fibbie party animals look forward to this bash as a chance to hob knob, brown nose, suck butt, eat free food and drink free booze. So, that's their version of fun. Spare me. 

At any rate, it's Saturday at 10 PM and I'm driving my Ford Taurus into the valet parking stand, Margaret Scully's riding shotgun and both of us are ready to do battle. All systems are go. All players in place. Yes sirree. 

Maggie looks simply smashing in a red dress which is tailored to her lovely figure. You know she's really kept herself in shape. She's attractive and has a great personality. She's fetching for a woman her age. I can imagine Byers finds her stunning as well so I can see the attraction. And Byers, despite his geek persona, has always been sort of....well older minded for lack of a better term. Yeah, middle-aged minded paranoiac. In any case - more conservative. So Maggie's calm, intelligent maturity coupled with a streak of sparkling good natured Irish wit and mischieviousness would appeal to any guy I think. I just hope Byers is treating her well. I'll have to give him a little friendly advice on the matter later. Just to check, you know. 

When I cut the engine, the valet in the red monkey suit comes over to open the passenger side door for Margaret. I hasten to open my door and join her on the other side of the car. When I reach her side I feel drab in my tux. She's absolutely radiant and there's a wicked gleam in her eye. 

"Thank you young man," she says as the valet lends her a hand getting out of the car. She pulls her wrap up around her shoulders. 

"My pleasure, ma'am," the kid smiles. He's all fresh and red-faced in the night air. Lord, he looks like some high school kid working overtime tonight. I take Mrs. Scully's arm from him and hand him the keys. 

"Try not to scratch the paint," I hiss. I hate valet parking. The last time I used it I got the car back with only a fourth of a tank left and a dent in the fucking fender. 

"Yes sir," he practically genuflects in my direction. 

"Oh, now, Fox, I'm sure..." Maggie begins, focusing on the kid's name tag, "Roger, will be very careful with your car." She inclines her head towards my pocket and I get the message. I reach in and grab my money clip. There's a five on the top. Ok that will do - for starters I guess. 

"I'm sure he will be," I reply handing the kid the five, "That's for starters. If I get it back with a full tank and unmarked there'll be another to match it." 

"Thank you, sir. Your car's in good hands," Roger assures me. Margaret and I step back up on to the curb and the kid goes around to the driver's side and gets in. He turns over the ignition and drives off very carefully. Maggie squeezes my arm and laughs. 

"The last of the big spenders! I would have given him at least a 10." 

I chuckle at her teasing. 

"Well, I didn't want him to get a big head. Besides, he can learn the value of a buck this way." 

"You are such a cheap skate," she chortles. 

"Did anyone ever tell you how much you sound like your daughter?" I laugh as we head towards the hotel entrance. 

"And who do you think told me you were a cheap skate?" she elbows me as we go inside. 

We can tell the main ball room is packed with party goers even from outside the entrance. Carumba. I stop at the coat check and take Margaret's wrap to check it in. I came sans coat. Probably a dumb move, considering the cold night. But I didn't want to be bothered with getting my coat later. Margaret intends to parade Skinner past the coat check staffer so it looks like they really left. God this woman's mind. Wheels within wheels. Now I know where Scully gets her analytical streak, I'll tell you. Margaret could be moonlighting for the Bureau. Or writing spy novels. 

I turn to her after checking her wrap. 

"Ok. You ready?" 

"As I'll ever be, I suppose. Let's go to the bar first, though Fox. I could use a little fortification I think." 

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" I ask concerned, "You know we can stop this right now if you have doubts. AD Skinner can figure out another way to..." 

"No, I'm not getting cold feet at all. I'm just cold. That blasted wrap didn't do much on a night like this one." 

"Oh," I chuckle, "Well I agree with you there. I could use some Irish coffee myself." 

"Now, you're talking, young man. Lead on," she giggles. I take her arm and we proceed into the ballroom. 

The bar is having a slack moment thank God. We belly up and I ask if the bartender can make Irish coffee. Her reponse is in the affirmative so we settle back against the bar to wait for the hot toddies. I scan the crowd. 

Walter is here of course. Oh God he looks so good in his tailored tux. My, my my. I squeeze my legs together. The last thing I need is for Maggie to see me with a boner. But then what the heck. She'd think it was for Dana anyway. But there's really no danger of a hard on despite Mr. GQ over there. Why not? Well does the words *lamprey* ring a bell? 

Yeah, Jana Cassidy is hanging off his arm like a fucking sucker fish. Or maybe a leech. God damn. But I have to admit she's a show stopper tonight in some kind of blue gown thing by Donna Karan. She's kept herself in shape too. Yeah. The better to play at being a black widow. She makes me shiver just looking at her over there pawing at Walter's forearm. Walter looks like he's sucking on fresh lemons. Or chewing ground glass. They're talking to one of the other AD's - Kersh. My man looks like he's in desparate need of rescue all right. Well honey you only have to wait a couple more hours and it will be all over. I hope to hell it will be anyway. I'm sweating bullets here. 

"Is that her?" Maggie whispers into my ear. 

"As big as life and twice and un-nice yes," I hiss back.  

"Hmph," she snorts, "No problem." 

I grate a laugh, "Lady, pardon me for saying so, but you have balls." 

"of steel," she adds taking her Irish coffee as the bartender taps her arm. 

"Sir, here's yours as well," she advises me and I take it still laughing at Maggie's remark. Navy wife indeed. Marines would have been appropriate too. 

Jana has met her match I do believe. You know, this evening may be kind of fun. 

Just as I'm musing on that point I see Scully entering the ball room on John Byer's arm. Holy Smoke! Does she look phenomonal. Basic black but who cares. It's spaghetti strapped, form fitting with some kind of wonder bra insert or something and oh baby. Jesus. Poor Byer's eyes are bugging out. Several men at the door turn to look. Yeah brothers. Down on your fucking knees. Long live the Queen. La Diva Scully is about to make her entrance. Bridgette fucking Bardot eat your heart out. 

She sashays in and Byers, in his passable rented tux, does his best to hang on for dear life. Scully catches sight of us at the bar and makes a beeline our way. When she reaches my side, Byers takes a deep breath as he notices Maggie. 

"Margaret, you look...wonderful," he breathes out. 

Oh Lord. He's got a crush on her. His watery blue eyes have gone all soft and his pupils are dilating. I try really hard not to laugh. Ok. Point for him. The guy has more taste and guts then I thought. More power to him I guess. But I can see Scully is none to pleased with the idea. But she quickly swallows her ire in the pleasure of seeing her mother looking like a million bucks. 

"You do look killer mom," she smiles wide. 

"Well, thank you, dear. And I must say your entrance caused quite a stir." 

She laughs, "Maybe we should mount a two prong assault on the target." 

"Ladies, you're scaring me," Byers pipes up only half in jest. 

"Yeah, give Byers a break you two." 

"Thanks Mulder," he grins sheepishly, "Oh here, before I forget," he adds reaching into his pants pocket. He hands me and then Scully magnetic key cards, "These are for the Penthouse." 

"Give me AD Skinner's. I'll see he gets it," I advise. When the fireworks start between Maggie and Jana I'm sure I'll be there. I can slip Walter the key at that point. Byers hands me Walter's key card and then he turns to Scully. 

"Uh, can I get you a drink, Agent Scully?" 

"Oh, why thank you," she raises an eyebrow. 

Byers isn't such a total clueless dork it seems. Well he does work in the real world after all. Of the three LGM he still sort of operates in reality. I suppose he functions better than his compadres in the pencil protector brigade. 

"Tequila would be fine." 

Byers turns to the bartender, "Jose Cuervo, neat," he says glancing at Scully. 

"Will that be good?" 

Scully stares at him a little amazed, "Yes, perfect." 

"I'll have a coke," he tells the bartender and then turns around to address the rest of us. 

"I thought I'd better stick to pop. You know...well, I have to drive Margaret home later." 

Byers has absolutely no capacity for booze. Two drinks and he's under the table. He doesn't drink unless he has a place he can get prone in - someplace soft to catch him when he falls on his face usually. So, he's playing cautious tonight. Another point for him. 

Just as his and Scully's drinks arrive the band starts to crank up. Some kind of bluesy number. Made for dancing. Oh good. Here's a likely opportunity to get near our target. Byers drinks his coke down quickly and turns to Dana as she knocks back her shot. 

"Would you care to dance?" he asks her. 

"You can dance?" she lets slip. 

He lets the faux pas pass and smiles good naturadly, "I don't think she'll be disappointed, will she Margaret?" 

"Not at all," Margaret Scully smiles at him. O-K. So she likes him too. Well he does seem kind of ingenuous. Fine. I give up. Sometimes this man, woman thing leaves me with a headache. 

"All right, John-boy, let's trip the light fantastic," Scully replies, grabbing his hand. Byers takes her hand and pulls her along then, gamely, right out onto the dance floor. Sure enough, he takes her in his arms and swings into the lead. Not bad at all. 

"So, Maggie, shall we prepare for the first skirmish?" I ask Dana's mother, setting my Irish coffee on the bar. I extend a hand towards her. She sets her coffee down as well. 

"Good idea, Fox. Let's head towards no man's land," she replies grasping my hand in hers. We take the dance floor and work our way around to dance next to Byers and Scully. I crane to look over where Walter is still standing on the sidelines. He's not asking Jana to dance. Shit. Well no wonder. What would I expect? But fuck we have to get him out on the dance floor with her or this isn't going to work. I swear to God sometimes he's so slow on the uptake. I edge over to Byers. 

"Dance Scully over there, Byers." 

"Why me?" he asks, "Can't you go?" 

"Not yet. We need to get him out on the dance floor so Maggie can spot him. Not on the sidelines. We need the element of surprise here. Get with it." 

"Oh hell." 

"Look. Just waltz your ass over there. Scully will take care of the rest." 

"Fine. I'm going," he grouches and whisks Scully off through the crowd. 

Presently I can see Scully and Byers leave the dance floor next to Walter and approach him and his *date*. They're all conversing. Scully is introducing Byers. Walter is excusing himself? What the hell? 

"Maggie, can you excuse me a minute. I'm going to go see what the devil is going on." 

"All right, I'll go over and get some food." 

"Ok, I'll be back as quick as I can. Lay low." 

"Right." 

We separate. I start to play *Where's Waldo*. I spot Walter making a beeline for the men's room. Ok. Good. Time to have a talk with my big boy toy. 

I enter the men's room and take a quick look around. Several agents I recognize are in here. Walter is standing in front of one of the urinals pissing a bucket. Christ, I hope to hell he hasn't been guzzling the bourbon. He's still peeing when the guy next to him leaves. I sidle up and unzip. He glances over when he hears water hitting porcelin again. 

"I hope that's coffee," I hiss as he sighs and looks back down. 

"Don't nag me asshole. I don't need it," he grates back, "And yeah it is. I know better than to get lit. Not with the Spider Woman crawling up my ass." 

"Ok. I'm sorry." I glance back. The can is temporarily empty. 

"Look. I'll make this fast. Get her out on the dance floor. Maggie's ready to go into action. Got it?" 

"All right. Are we still trying to get to the Penthouse by midnight?" 

"Or thereabouts. Do the best you can. We'll wait. Scully and Byers will get up there first as early as possible." 

"Fine. I'm outta here then. See you on the dance floor."  

He shakes off, zips up and hurries over to wash his hands.  

"Walter, hang on," I call out as he starts to leave. 

"What?" 

I shake off and zip up. I take the key card out of my pocket. 

"Here's the key to the Penthouse elevator." 

"Oh, thanks," he nods. He reaches for the key. Our hands brush and he takes mine briefly and squeezes it. The key passes between us. 

"Later," he whispers gruffly, and my guts turn to hot mush. Oh Daddy! 

He turns quickly and pushes through the door. Gone. I rest my head on the cool wall of the can for a moment to reqain my composure and then I step to the sink to wash my hands. 

Out in the ballroom I make a hasty search of the buffet table. I finally glom on to Scully's mother. She was doing a good job at staying out of sight. There was a stack of chairs against the wall and she was standing behind them, peering out. When she spotted me she waved and I worked my way over to her. 

"Did you get something to eat?" 

"Oh yes. The buffet's marvelous. You should try some of the smoked salmon." 

"Thanks. Maybe later. I talked to Walter. He should be getting Jana out on the dance floor. So..." 

"Oh. All right. By all means. Let's storm the trenches," she laughs, "Full steam ahead." 

"That's the ticket," I laugh taking her hand. Boy it's lucky she's got that bravado going. Like daughter, like mother. I'm starting to shake slightly. But I'm striving to hold it together. I can't afford to lose it on this caper. 

One look tells us Walter is as good as his word. The band is playing some boring slow dance number and he's got Jana *my claws are in your back* Cassidy out on the dance floor. Scully and Byers are hovering nearby. Scully is clinging to Byers trying to make things look convincing. Byers just looks uncomfortable. I maneuver Maggie through the dancing bodies trying to look casual. I'm no where near as good a slow dancer as either Walter or Byers for that matter. I should just give up and let Maggie lead. Christ we'd look more smooth if I did. 

Presently we're close enough that Maggie can see Walter convincingly. I move my backside up against Walter's ass and give him a slight shove. I glance back at him, a look of mortification on my face. 

"Oh, I am sorry sir. How clumsy of me." 

"It's quite all right Agent..." 

"Walter!" Maggie exclaims right on cue. 

"Margaret!" Walter acts equally surprised. Oh, not bad big boy. Not Oscar material, but not bad at all. 

Jana swings around to see who Walter's talking to and her beady little eyes narrow when she spots potential competition storming her line of defenses. 

"Have we had the pleasure?" she asks Maggie. 

"I hardly think so," Maggie says with rancor. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Um, Jana, this is Margaret..." For a moment I hold my breath. Walter never forgets a detail. I hope to hell that fact holds true now. We agreed on an alias for Maggie. Jana doesn't know she's Scully's mother and we don't want her to know it now. Maybe she wouldn't anyway with the stylish dress, upswept hair and new make-up courtesy of an Adrien Arpel make-over. But we aren't taking any chances. 

..."Boyce," he finishes and I let a sigh of relief out. That's my man. 

"Uh, Margaret and I are...old friends." 

"Oh Walter," Maggie sighs sadly without even a touch of theatricality. 

"I'm sorry, is there something I'm...missing here..." Jana asks putting herself slightly between Walter and Maggie. Oh oh. Daggers are flying. Someones about to get skewered. 

"Uh, Maybe we should get some food, a drink?" I venture.  

"Hey, that's a good idea," Walter looks from one woman to the other. I can see panic rising in his eyes. 

"Yes. I think I can use a drink," Jana hisses, taking hold of Walter's arm possesively. I take Maggies arm and we head for the bar. Scully and Byers are still dancing but they wind there way towards our direction. Scully is keeping an eagle eye out for her mother. I glance at my watch. It's 11 PM. I point at it and gesture towards Scully. She nods and mouths *soon*. She'll be going upstairs with Byers. After that it's up to Maggie, Walter and me. 

I can hear Jana murmuring to Walter. I catch the words, *Well, maybe you'd better explain then.* 

Maggie hears her and draws up to them as we reach the bar.  

"I think I should explain, my good woman," she begins. 

Jana takes her eyes away from Walter's stunned face, turns her back on him and zeros in on Margaret Scully. Maggie is standing in front of me. AD Cassidy is a little taller than Scully's mother but at that moment, with her Irish up, Maggie Scully reaches Amazonian proportions. She's standing, tall and proud. She's magnificent. But Jana is steeling herself for the offense. 

Walter looks over Jana's head and mouths the words, "Oh fuck." I shrug and just stand back to watch the sparks fly. 

"Fox was kind enough to escort me here this evening because he knows I was anxious to see Walter." 

"Well it's nice you went to such trouble to see an old friend. It was very kind of Agent Mulder to bring you," she pins me with an annoyed gaze for a moment but I'm soon forgotten as she focuses again on Maggie's next words. 

"Well we're a little more than just old friend, isn't that right Walter?" 

Walter is gob stopped for a second but he snaps to it quick enough. 

"Oh, look Hon. I was so sorry for the things I said..." 

"Honey? What is going on here Walter?" 

"Look, Jana, I have to apologize. Remember the night I asked you to this party I told you someone was waiting for me at home?"  

"Well yes, I assumed you had...I don't know...a date." For the first time it's starting to dawn on *Bitch* Cassidy that maybe she's made a strategic error here. I can see realization creeping into her face. And to her credit, she's embarrassed. Well good. She should be, the overweening harpy. 

"No, not a date. Margaret was waiting for me, Jana." Walter steps past Jana at that point and takes Margaret's hand. Oh great touch Walter! Wonderful. I can see he's getting into this now. So is Maggie. She's almost finding it difficult not to laugh. She looks down and bats her eyes adoringly up at Walter. A bit much but it doesn't matter now, because Jana is looking at Walter as well.  

"Margaret and I...are lovers," Walter says gallantly taking Maggie around the waist and holding her close, "We had a quarrel and I..well I was a terrible cad I'm afraid. Can you forgive me...sweetheart." 

I'm just about losing it myself now. Jesus. This is too much. Jana looks like her dentures are going to drop out - if she had them. She's really flustered. I decide I'd better say something. But before I can, Cassidy speaks. 

"I am sorry, Margaret. Please accept my apologies as well. Believe me if I'd known that Walter had a...a long term relationship I would never have presumed...well I wouldn't have accepted his invitation to attend the ball. Will you forgive me as well?" 

Jana's look at Walter is dripping acid. Oh brother. From this point on his life on the job will probably be a living hell if Jana has anything to say about it. Damn. Well, it's a tradeoff. He knows it too. It's either Maalox moments at the Bureau or the prospect of playing stud for the Dragon Lady. I think he'll buy the stock in Maalox. 

"Thank you," Margaret smiles wanly at Jana, "You're very kind. And I forgive you too, Walter. I know it was only a stupid misunderstanding." 

"I know that too...dear," he swallows. He can hardly keep from rolling his eyes. I finally break in. 

"Uh, well, no harm done. These things happen. No need to be embarrassed about it..." Oh lovely. That was asinine. Luckily no one is paying any attention to me. 

"Walter, can you take me home?" Maggie asks plaintively. Walter isn't paying attention to anyone except Maggie in that moment. He's kind of staring at her in wonder for a second then he snaps out of it. 

"Oh, of course. Do you have a wrap?" 

"Yes, it's at the coat check." 

Walter takes her arm gently in his and almost as an after thought turns to Jana. 

"I really am sorry," he says politely, "But to be fair, you really didn't give me much of a chance to explain about...Margaret, that night. Uh, but I am sorry for any embarrassement this may have caused you. Now, I'd better get Margaret home. Would you excuse me. Oh, and thank you, Agent Mulder for being such a considerate escort."  

Good show, Walter. That's my Main Man! 

"My pleasure, sir. Good night." 

"Good night," he tosses back over his shoulder as he takes Maggie out through the crowd. When they get to the entrance I see Maggie tap him on the shoulder and he leans down a little to see what she has to say. She reaches up and touches his cheek and it looks like he starts to kiss her. My jaw drops open. If mine's open, old Jana's is hitting the fucking floor. Good show Maggie. I wouldn't have thought of that one. I wonder what the hell Walter's thinking. At least he was just in the can. Otherwise I bet he'd piss his pants. They break the kiss and exit, arm in arm. 

Jana jolts me back to reality. 

"Isn't she a little old for him?" she asks with that perpetually constipated look on her face. 

/And you aren't, you pinched up hag?/ 

"Margaret's a very loving woman," I answer with a shrug, "I gather they've been an item for a while." 

"Oh, well I wonder why he never said anything before?" 

"It's been my experience that AD Skinner is a rather...private individual, ma'am." 

"I suppose you're right," she looks at me speculatively. Oh yeah right. Like I'm going to go there. No way in hell. I mean she just got done reaming my butt over Dallas. What can she be thinking? Well maybe abuse appeals? Ugh. I don't even want to think about the implications there. 

"Ma'am, if you'll excuse me. I think I'm going to call it a night. Scully and I have an early day tomorrow. Overtime on a case." Never hurts to look like the eager beaver. Sorry, I know. 

"That's laudable," she gives me a terse little smile, "fine, carry on, Agent Mulder," and she heads in the direction of the bar. I turn on my heel and beat a hasty retreat towards the Penthouse elevator outside the ball room side entrance. I can only hope Walter and Maggie will be heading up there too. They were supposed to wait outside for a bit and then sneak back in through a separate entrance. As I near the private elevator I don't see them so I assume they're either up there or haven't come back inside yet. 

Just as I'm about to enter the elevator I hear a snide voice very close to my elbow. 

"How can you afford the Penthouse on your salary, Mulder?"  

God in Heaven. Jeffrey Spender! Oh deliver me now from inglorious assholes. The elevator door slides shut and I stick the key in again and push the button. It's not coming right away. Shit. 

"Who said it was on my salary?" I shoot back from the hip. But when I look at him I know my flippancy was a mistake. He's drunk. He also has a very mean and hungry look on his face. Oh fuck. Now what? 

"Who's salary is it on, Mulder? Cassidy's? It would figure you'd fuck your way to the top." 

"Go to hell Jeff. I don't have time for this." 

"Mulder. I want a word with you. You owe me, you prick. For my mother if nothing else," he hisses. 

Oh wonderful. Well yeah I'm sorry about his mother. She wasn't a bad woman. I know now she was anything but delusional too. Hell, I feel guilty over her disppearance. But I hate Spender. I mean I know he's tied up somehow with that black lunged son of a bitch. I'm still determined to get him to admit the connection. To confess he knows something about the office fire and maybe even Scully and my near death experience in Antarctica. Well, shit, maybe I should talk to him. Maybe now is the time to do a little digging. I glance past him and see the glowing exit sign over the stairwell. 

"Ok. Let's talk Spender. Out here," I gesture towards the stairwell. He follows me, stumbling a little. I push the door open and we walk out onto the deserted landing. I turn and lean against the wall opposite the door and he faces me. 

"Ok. Talk." 

"What were you, and Skinner and Cassidy talking about?" he begins. 

/What? This isn't exactly what I was expecting./ 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh come on, you know. Weren't you talking about Virginia?"  

"Virginia? Oh, you mean that shit pile you got yourself into down there, Jeff?" 

"None of that was my fault, Mulder. But I'm getting blamed for..." 

"Look, Jeff I don't care. No, we weren't talking about you."  

"I don't believe you," he replies taking a step closer. 

"Look, it's none of my business, Spender. I really could care less. If you're in some kind of deep trouble over that mess down South why don't you get your fucking father to bail you out."  

"Shut the hell up about my father Mulder. He's long gone. Just like my mother now, you asshole." 

"Look, if you don't want to talk about your mother or something constructive - like who the hell you're really working for you jerkwad, I'm outta here." 

I lever off the wall and start to push past him. Lightning fast he grabs my arm and throws me backwards. Stupid. Stupid. He's not really that drunk. I didn't think he'd dare do it. Not with a ballroom full of armed feds outside. Not with me armed. Not with him armed. Fuck. 

I yank my arm away but still spin and hit the wall. 

"Don't touch me again you fucker, or I swear to God, I'll shoot you in the head." 

"Fuck you, Mulder," he hisses and rushes me. Before I can get my gun out he's pummeling the hell out of me. Son of a bitch - this pencil necked geek is strong. I cover up as best I can but he gets in a good upper cut to my jaw and mouth. Crap! I'm gonna have some bruise. I manage to push him back , but the idiot keeps coming.  

I head butt him and he pitches backwards onto his ass. 

"If you come at me again you dick, I will shoot you and suffer the fucking consequences!" He's almost untouched and I'm bleeding from the mouth. Great. The blood spattered the front of my tux and white shirt. Dry cleaning for sure. Piss on it. 

Spender's dazed and stares at me. But he's still really angry. Suddenly a voice from below us makes him snap his head down at the stairwell. 

"What's going on here, dudes?" 

/Frohike? Holy shit. *The Terror of Tiny Town* to the rescue./ 

"Is there a problem here, sir? Should I get hotel security?"  

"Do we need to call, security?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Spender. 

"This isn't over, Mulder," he snarls pulling himself up and brushing off his tux. He runs a hand through his wiry hair, turns around and yanks the door open, making his exit. 

"Hey, G-man, you're bleeding." 

"No shit, Sherlock. What are you doing here?" 

"Back-up for Byers," he grins, holding up a minaiture walkie talkie. 

"You want me to call Langly out front and tell him to keep an eye on that dick," he asks gesturing at the door Spender just walked through. 

"Langly's here too?" 

"Yeah." 

"No, don't bother about Spender. I...I'll deal with him later." 

"Suit yourself, man. Oh, and in case you're interested -your second squeeze made it upstairs just fine." 

I wince at his choice of words. "Mrs. Scully too?" 

"Yeah, the gangs all here - well, except for you. When you went missing Scully had Byers radio us to hunt you down. I took a chance and checked the stairwell." 

"Lucky you did." 

"No shit." 

"Thanks, Frohike." 

"Hey, no problemo, Mr. FBI. What are friends for? Now come on. I'll help you upstairs. You look a little woozy." 

I am weaving a bit. Spender packs quite a whallop. 

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks again." Frohike draws close and pulls one of my arms around his shoulders. We head out through the exit and back to the Penthouse elevator as quickly as we can. 

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx 

"Mulder!" Scully gasps as she opens the door at Frohike's elaborate signal knock. 

"Oh my God, Fox!" Maggie Scully echoes coming forward from the couch where she was sitting talking to Byers. Walter is there in an instant taking me from Frohike's staggering grip and leading me over to a chair near the couch. 

"What happened?" he asks, tersly, all business. I sit down heavily and Scully is there hovering, examining my mouth and looking into my eyes. 

"I'm fine, really. It's not as bad as it looks. Would you believe Cassidy decked me?" 

"Really?" Byers bleats. 

"Get real, man. Some asshole named Spender got the drop on him in the stairwell," Frohike replies. 

"Spender?" Walter and Scully bark at the same time. 

"Yes." 

"Can you give me a report?" Walter asks bending close to stare at Scully's ministrations. He winces. 

"I can, but can you just give me a minute, sir. I'm a bit dizzy." 

"All right." Walter nods, stepping back and leaving Scully to her task. 

"Is he all right?" Maggie asks standing next to my chair.  

"I think so. Did you head butt him, Mulder?" she asks clucking over the small bruise in the middle of my forehead." 

"Right back on his ass," Frohike laughs getting a soda from the cart in the middle of the room. It's the first time I've noticed the cart. It has some champagne and small, ornate sandwiches and other finger food on it too. Even the smoked salmon. I raise an eyebrow at Frohike. 

He shrugs, "I wasn't sure if you guys had time to eat. So, I did the room service thing." 

"Thanks, guy," I smile, "Ouch," I whine as Scully pokes at my head. She stands back up. 

"Well you could have a mild concussion. I don't think so, but I can't be positive. I think you should stay here tonight. I'll stay here to keep an eye on you," she adds, brooking no argument.  

Quite frankly I'm too drained to disagree. The Penthouse is equipped with toliteries, robes, the works. It's some set-up. If we have to stay here we could do worse. It won't be the first time I've put on the same clothes the next day. Scully either. Although seeing her in that dress in the morning - oh man. 

"Fine. I'm too beat to disagree," I chuckle at the reference and Frohike joins me. "I'd like to get some rest. Has anyone got some aspirin?" 

"I have some Tylenol," Byers volunteers, reaching into his pocket. "I brought it along just in case I got a headache." 

That's Byers the Boy Scout. Always prepared. He's a walking pharmacy most of the time anyway. He's got a ton of sinus meds. I always know where I can get some Benedryl when he's around.  

The bearded Lone Gunmen walks over and hands me the small tin of pills. 

"Thanks," I nod at him. 

"I'll get some water," Walter offers and he heads for the bathroom. When he returns, he hands it to me. I shake out a couple of tablets and swallow them with the water as a chaser. I place the glass carefully down on the small end table that sits between the chair and couch. Walter stands tensely with his hands on his hips. Maggie Scully looks at all of us and suddenly speaks. 

"Well John, why don't you, and Mr. Frohike and I make our escape." 

"Oh, mom. You don't have to leave," Scully hastens to stop her. 

"No, it's ok, honey. Really. I am tired. I'd like John to take me home if he can manage it." 

"Oh no problem, Mrs. Scully. We'll get you out of here," Frohike assures with authority. 

"Is Langly all set?" Byers asks. 

"Yeah. We can signal him when we're actually ready to leave." 

"What's up you guys?" I ask really curious, and a little worried. 

"You're not doing anything that will put my mother in danger are you?" Scully adds. 

"Oh no, don't worry. Langly's just bringing his car around back. We're going to smuggle your Mom down the stairwell and out through the kitchen." 

"All right, but you'd better be sure about there not being any danger," Scully threatens. 

"Don't worry, Agent Scully. Just sit tight. Your Mom's in good hands," Byers interjects. 

Scully gives Byers a strange look. 

"Everything will be fine, Dana. Don't worry. Walter, are you coming too?" Maggie asks. 

"Uh, directly. I'd still like to find out what happened between two of my agents, if possible," he grunts, hands still on his hips, "you'd better go on without me." 

"Oh. I understand. All right. Well, it was a pleasure -and fun too, Walter," She laughs gently. 

"Thanks again Maggie. If there's ever anything..." 

"I'd like that recipe you mentioned for Chicken Marsala. It sounds delicious." 

"You've got it. It's the least I can do. Take care." 

Maggie smiles and goes to Dana. They hug each other. 

"Thanks so much Mom. I'll call you tomorrow. But if you have any trouble before then - you call right away!" 

"All right, sweetheart. Now get some rest." 

"I will." 

She turns to me, still hugging Dana. 

"Fox Mulder, you take care of yourself now. I don't want to hear you ended up in the hospital again." 

"Yes, ma'am. I'm duly chastised. I'll get my rest too." 

"See that you do, young man," she mock scowls at me. 

Maggie gives Dana one last squeeze and then lets her go. She walks away and turns towards the door with Byers and Frohike on either side. As they open the suite door and exit I can just hear Frohike saying.... 

"Have you ever done any editing, Mrs. Scully?" 

The door shuts and Scully sags down on the couch. Walter just stands and stares after them. I put my head in my hands. I start to laugh. I can't help myself. Then Scully is laughing and so is Walter at last. A great big bass belly laugh. 

"Oh shit," Walter gurgles trying to regain control. "I can not believe we pulled off this operation. Scully, I salute you!"  

"Well thank you, sir. And from what my mother said we should take our hats off to you too. You gave quite the performance." 

"Hey, what about me?" I ask trying to pout but not quite succeeding. Oh hell. I'm too relieved to give it a good shot.  

"Oh, poor baby," Scully coos coming over to sit on the arm of the chair. 

"Yeah. What the fuck did happen with Spender?" Walter asks, really curious. 

"He was drunk and thought our little caper tonight was some kind of attempt to get to Cassidy about that fiasco in Virginia."  

"He thinks we're back stabbing him?" 

"Essentially. He was pretty irrational. I think if we play this close to the vest we can maybe let it just blow over. I hope he's going to forget about it. I mean there was a witness, and he doesn't know Frohike." 

"Well he's in luck anyway. Jana told me she's not doing to pursue the Virginia business. The locals were at fault as it turns out. Nothing will go on Spender's record. But I'll have a little tete a tete with Agent Spender in any event." 

"Oh, well in that case he certainly won't have anything to say. But go easy, Walter, ok? He really hates my guts. I think I'm going to try to avoid him for a while." 

"Yeah, I'll let him down easy. Maybe I'll even apologize. I feel generous," he barks a gruff laugh. "You're giving him a wide berth might be a good idea though," Walter advises, "Now you'd better get some rest," he nods towards the bedroom. 

"What? Don't you all want to eat some of this food," I get up and navigate to the cart, "I'm hungry." 

"Well..." Scully begins. 

Walter chuckles, "Yeah, my stomach's rumbling. It's here. Let's eat. You two want some champagne?" 

"Mulder shouldn't have any," Scully advises. 

"Oh come on Doc, just a taste. To toast our successful mission," I wheedle. 

Walter is opening the champagne. The cork pops without even spilling very much. He raises the bottle in expectation of her answer. 

"Oh, all right. Just half a glass. I guess it won't hurt."  

"Now you're talking," Walter laughs. He gathers up three glasses from the side of the cart. 

Later... 

"You should go to bed Mulder. Really." 

"Ok. Ok. But just one more bite of this salmon." 

"God, Mulder, you are such a hog." 

"Hey, this stuff is fabulous. I notice you didn't leave it alone very much." 

"Do you two argue like this all the time?" Walter asks with interest and good humor from his seat in the chair next to the couch. Scully and I are seated together. She's not too close, bless her, out of respect for Walter's feelings for me. But she also wants to be closer to the food cart. 

"Even in bed," I laugh, teasing her. 

Mulder!" she scolds, kicking at me. 

"Ouch. Watch it woman. I'm the walking wounded all ready." I'm holding a towel to my face. It's wrapped around the plastic dry cleaning bag from the suite's closet. The bag is filled with some ice from the champagne bucket. The ice and the Tylenol have almost made me feel normal again. Well you know what I mean. My almost untouched champagne glass is on the end table. I did only want a taste for the toast as it turned out. The ice came in a lot more handy anyway. 

"Hey, guy. We don't kiss and tell. It's rude," Walter admonishes me. 

"Thank you sir. You are a gentleman," Scully raises her glass towards Walter and he nods. 

"And she's right, Mulder you should get to bed and..." he glances at his watch, "Shit, it's 2 AM. I should get going." 

"Oh, stay. Walter. You can't drive home after the champagne. And, it's so late." I whine a little. 

"Don't whine, baby. It's doesn't become you," he growls. Scully laughs. 

"Why don't you stay, Walter. It's ok. I'm...I'm going to go to bed too... alone," she arches an eyebrow. 

"What?" I ask slightly nonplussed. 

"You need your rest, Fox. You can take the one bedroom and I'll take..." 

"I'll sleep on the couch," Walter volunteers magnanimously.  

"Oh great. Well I can see this party is going nowhere. You're both conspiring against me." 

"Someone has to look after your welfare, Mulder," Walter frowns. 

"Right," Scully adds, her hands on her hips. 

"Fine. I'm outnumbered. And yeah, I know you're both right. Ok. I'm off to bed." 

"And no TV, Mulder. I mean it." 

"I'll try." 

"Good night then," Scully says as I get up and make my way to the farther bedroom. I take my cold compress along for comfort. She gets up as well and heads in the opposite direction. 

"Good night Dana. Night Walter." 

"Night...Fox," Walter replies, loosening his bowtie. 

"Would you like a blanket, Walter?" Scully asks. 

"Sure, thank you," he replies. As Scully goes to get him a blanket from her bedroom I smile, enter my bedroom for the night and shut the door behind me. 

xXx 

I've been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour. I can't sleep. If I turn on the TV I know Scully will be in here like a shot to nag about it. She has radar that way. But I can't sleep without it being on when I'm alone. I'm afraid I'll wake Walter too. I heard them talking for a bit a lot earlier. Then I heard the toilet flushing a couple of times. Lucky I used it earlier when I got the towel for my compress. We would have been flipping a coin. Have to remember that idea in the morning. It's been quiet out there for a while though. Damn it. 

I'm about to risk turning the TV on with the sound on low, when I see the bedroom door open carefully. The shape in the dim light from the other room is way too large for Scully. 

"You asleep, babe?" 

"No, come on in." 

"You ok? You want some more ice? Tylenol?" Walter asks, coming in and shutting the door. He makes his way to the bed, in the dark, and sits down on the edge. He reaches over to the night stand and turns on the small lamp there, clicking it one notch. I blink in the subdued light. He's dressed only in his boxer briefs. 

"I'm doing ok, actually Big Guy. I just can't sleep. Too quiet I guess." 

"Oh. I can stay if you'd like," he suggests shyly. 

"Yeah, I'd like that, lover." 

"Ok, Hon. Shift over," he murmurs. I hear him deposit his glasses on the night stand. I move aside and he comes in under the covers. I turn my back to him so we can spoon together and I can feel his warmth behind me. Walter turns off the night stand light and then cuddles a little closer. 

"Can I hold you?" he whispers against my hair. 

"Sure," I murmer. He puts an arm over me. It feels so good.  

He gently raises his hand and strokes my jaw, running one finger near my mouth 

"You're so bruised..." he mumbles. He's almost embarrassed to express his tenderness and compassion for me. 

"Kiss it and make it better, Big Man," I sigh. He kisses the back of my neck. 

"Close enough?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"You sure you wouldn't like some more ice?" 

"Nah. Really. It's not going to be as bad as I thought. I've had worse, believe me." 

He grunts his assent then speaks again.

"Mulder. I really appreciate everything you and Scully did for me tonight. I told her that again before she went to bed. I...I told her to thank her mother again too." 

"I'm sure she will, Walter. I think Maggie had a good time didn't she? And man, Jana didn't have a fucking chance." 

"No shit," he rumbles warmly, "Maggie was fantastic. She told me she had a blast. But I'm afraid Jana's gonna make my life miserable for the forseeable future." 

"Yeah, well think of the alternative." 

"Fuck, I did. I'll put up with the aggravation. Believe me."  

"Smart move," I chuckle as well. 

Both of us are quiet for a while. I think maybe he's fallen asleep. I snuggle my naked butt back a bit closer and feel the bulge in his shorts. Oh my. Well one part of my undercover man is definitely awake. 

"Sorry, babe," He grunts trying to shift away a bit, "I've been holding back all night. Maybe I should have stayed on the couch." 

"No...it's ok. I...I need you Walter, this feels good," I whisper reaching behind to touch his erection. 

"You sure? I mean if you don't feel up to it. Shit, and Scully's..." 

"I want to make love, Big Man. I'm fine, really. And we can be quiet about it. She's got her door closed right?" 

"Yeah. She was pretty beat. And a little drunk too." 

"She's petite. The champagne..." 

"Yeah, I imagine she's dead to the world." 

"So, you've had the hots for me all night?" I purr, turning over under his arm to face him. He kisses me very, very gently on the lips. It's just a whisper really. He rests his hand on the unbruised side of my face and rubs his thumb along my jaw line. 

"Yeah, after I saw you in the can I couldn't stop thinking about you." 

"I have to admit I was rather distracted myself, Mr. Skinner." 

"I wanted you in me so bad..." he whispers, "Christ. I can't believe how hot you make me, lover." 

"God, man. You make me hot too. You still want me?" 

"Oh yeah, baby. Inside. Deep." 

"We need lube." 

"I'll check the can. Sometimes there's hand lotion." 

"Yeah, Check it," I whisper. 

"OK, hang on." 

Walter scoots out quietly. The bulge swings in his skivvies. He's back relatively quickly with something in his big hand. 

"Jackpot," he whispers. 

"What is it?" 

"Vaseline. But I think maybe it's Scully's. It was next to some make-up and a travel toothbrush in the can." 

"Yeah, maybe. She does carry one of those in her purse sometimes." 

"Should we use it?" 

"Do you want to get it on?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Then we use it." 

"You still got that towel?" he whispers. 

"It's on the floor somewhere." 

He finds the towel and holds it up. 

"Excellent. So get naked stud muffin, and get over here," I chuckle. He strips his briefs off and tosses them on the end of the bed. He suanters over letting me get a full view of his semi-erect cock. He drops the towel and the lube on the night stand directly next to us and stands at the edge of the bed. His cock juts in my face. 

I roll over in front of him and start to take his cock in my mouth. He gently pushes my head back. 

"No way, man. I'm not gonna let you blow me. Not with that fucking bruised mouth. Jesus, that's gotta hurt no matter what you say." 

"I could manage..." I grin, kissing the tip of his growing erection. 

"No, listen. I wanna come with you in me anyway, ok?" 

"Ok, big man. I'd like that too," I smile up at him, "You ready for me then?" 

"Yeah, lay back down," he growls. 

"What?" 

"Lay flat," he pats the bed. I lie back down. Walter pulls the covers back. My cock flies up and says hello. He climbs in and straddles my thighs, leaning forward to return the kiss on the tip of my erection. 

"You know, you're cock's long and elegant. Just like your hands, Mulder. I think that's why I like it in deep. It feels...well it feels really good." 

"I like it deep too Walter. It's a rush." 

Walter goes for the lube and uncaps it. It's a little thicker, being Vaseline. He spreads it over his fingers. 

"Watch," he says. 

I do, fascinated and unbelievably turned on as he squats on my thighs and starts to pleasure himself. His large fingers play in and out of his ass. He teases his cock and balls for me. He's getting himself up. Letting me see how he gets himself hard. Walter's control and endurance really are out of this world. 

"So, you like my big cock now, baby?" he growls again. 

"Oh man, that's too much. Do it. I love it." 

"Oh yeah, Oh yeah," he moans slightly as he finger fucks himself. I take the tube of lube that he's dropped next to my hip and slick up my own cock. I'm biting my lip to hold back. I'm almost too far gone. I know what Walter's going to do and the very idea is almost making me shoot my wad all over the fucking room. I grab the towel off the night stand and clean off my hands. I toss it next to me. Walter manages to wipe his own hand too. 

"I'm slick for you Big Guy. But take it slow," I whisper as he shifts forward and begins to lower himself on my cock, "Oh Jesus," I moan low as he continues to come on down. I can see my swollen flesh disappearing into his body. He arches his head back slightly with the sensation of it. "Go slow, lover, careful," I admonish him. I grip one of his hands in one of mine and guide his hips with my other hand as he takes the last bit of me and settles on my balls. He's breathing hard. 

"You ok, Main Man?" 

"Hell yeah. Too good," he husks, "You gotta try this baby. I can feel every inch. Christ I wanna ride." 

"Go for it, lover. Ride my cock. I wanna see you. It's some fine view, Walter." 

"Uhhhh," he moans and then he levers up and slides back down again. 

"Oh God," I grate out. It feels fantastic. I'm very carefully thrusting up to meet him. I'm sliding really deep and his inner muscles are rippling and pushing me back out as he pushes back down. I have his hand to steady him as he works himself up and down on my body. I brush his prostate and he whines when I hit that bulls eye. His eyes are closed and he's totally lost in the experience. In the eroticism of the moment. Oh Lord, he's so magnificent. I've never seen him so handsome. 

"You're beautiful..." I whisper, stroking his hip, "Go nice and slow now, easy. That's good. Just like that," I urge him on. I'm meeting his careful rhythm. I don't want him to hurt himself after all. 

"You love me so good," he gasps. 

His cock's pointing right at my nose. Man that muther is huge. I mean I'm going fucking cross eyed looking at it and it's not that close. But what a show. I reach forward and play with it and his balls. He grunts with pleasure as I start to rotate my finger over his glans and the crown. 

"Do it," he grunts and I start to fist him slowly in time with the ride. 

"O baby, you're so hard for me," I croon. "So big. This is so good. Come on lover. Let go. Come for me. I wanna get you off." I push up, angling for his prostate one more time, and oh mama what a pay off. 

"UhhhhGod," he groans, his eyes still closed. He strains back, the air driven from his chest. His neck muscles tighten, his mouth stays open in a silent scream as his climax rocks through his entire body. I watch sweat spring out all over his head, neck and chest. It runs in rivulets down his torso. He's trembling from the force of the orgasmic wave shaking him. Cum spurts out in ribbons all over my stomach and chest. I keep pumping him until he's running on empty. I run one hand up and down his arm. I end up holding both his arms as he sits, stiff in the thoes of his passion. 

"Oh Fuck! I love you, baby. I love you so much," I whisper looking up into his face transformed in ecstasy. It's beyond description. All the God's of Greek and Celtic myth rolled into one. Worthy of worship. Worthy of sacrifice. 

As I gaze at him I notice I can see his face really well. Very well in the...dim light? What? I'm so close to coming myself that I can barely make the connection. Dark. It was more dark. Light? Where the hell is the light coming from....Oh shit. I can just glance past Walter's body to see the bedroom door standing open. This time the backlit shadow standing there is a lot smaller. Oh Lord God! Scully's standing in the doorway. 

I don't know how long she's been there but I imagine long enough from the fact that her chest is rising and falling very rapidly. One hand clutches the damn hotel supplied robe around her. She looks so child-like because it's way too large. Her other hand is in front of her mouth. I can almost see the stunned look on her face. The shock mixed with... distaste? Disgust? Oh Dear Jesus. This is not....Please don't let Walter see...But he doesn't. He's gone. His eyes are shut and I know he's in the O-zone. The big O..... 

"OHGOD!" I cry out as my own orgasm makes me shatter. Every bone in my body seems to melt. It's a conflagration along all my nerve fibers. The waves of molten pleasure crash through me again and again. I'm fuck blind for several moments with the screaming intensity of it. When I come back to my senses, Walter is lying on top of me, gasping for air. I roll him over sideways and carefully pull out. Both of us are shaking and moaning in the aftermath. How could I have ever imagined we'd be quiet through this fantastic a fuck? Jesus H. Christ. I roll over in desperate haste. The bedroom door is closed again. 

xXx 

"What's wrong?" Walter is asking, panting and dazed, as I spring up and grab the towel off the bed. My legs are wobbling but I'm starting to run on a renewed rush of adrenaline. I'm wiping at myself quickly getting rid of as much of the evidence of our lovemaking as I can. I grab for my shorts. 

"Scully saw us," I bark without preamble. No time to cushion the shock now. He's the AD. Let him go into AD mode. 

"Scully?" 

"Yeah, you know. Cute red head. Stands about yay tall?" I ask holding up my hand as I throw the towel on the floor. 

"Saw us?" 

"Wake up, Walter. She was standing in the doorway." 

"Fuck." 

"Yeah. She saw the whole performance." 

"Well...she's an adult...and, uh, I thought she seemed more...accepting." 

"Walter, you didn't see her face." 

It's starting to dawn on him that I'm really in a panic. He frowns in worry himself then and rolls over to turn on the night stand light. 

"Hang on, I'll come with you," he volunteers, sitting up.  

"No way. Stay here until I assess the damage," I practically beg. 

"Why? Maybe I can help." 

"Oh get real, Walter. You know she sees you as the boss. And after she....well you're gonna scare the hell out of her. You don't even have your clothes in here." 

"Crap, yeah. All right. But call me if I can help." 

"You can help by cleaning up and putting your shorts back on." 

"Cut me some slack. I'll do it. Go on." 

"Hey. I'm...I'm sorry. Fuck. Look, are you all right? Jesus, you...I..I mean you're not...?" I gesture towards his ass, pulling on my pants. 

"I'm fine. Go," he grunts. His breathing is getting back to normal. I have to just hope he's being truthful and I didn't hurt him. 

I throw my shirt on as well and button a couple of buttons, "Damn it. I should have my head examined. I should have realized she'd check on me." 

"Hey, it took two to tango, Mulder. I should be kicking myself in the ass too then I guess." 

"Yeah, well...I'm the one who was grinding *my* ass against your hard on. Look forget it. It's done. I just have to make sure she's ok." 

"All right. I'll...I'll wait here," he nods, picking the towel up and wiping between his legs. I finish buttoning my shirt. I move to the bedroom door, open it, and shut it again behind me. 

xXx 

"Scully!" I blurt out. She's just about to go out the suite door. She's dressed again and carrying her purse of course. 

"Mulder, please. Not now." 

"Come on. Wait. Can't we talk about this? Where are you going?" 

She stops and her shoulders sag. She won't turn around. I walk carefully over and stand in back of her. I want to take her shoulders and turn her around but I'm afraid to touch her. 

"I have a key to Byer's room. He didn't check out. He said he'd do it tomorrow morning. He'll come back I guess," she replies in a shaky voice. 

"You don't have to go. Don't..." 

"Oh yes I do. Besides the two of you looked like you wanted to be alone," she hisses. 

"Please, Scully. Let's just talk..." 

"No!" she replies vehemently. Finally she turns around. I can see the look of pain on her face. She's embarrassed and really, really mad, "You must realize I can't possibly talk right now. God," she looks down. "Just let me leave." 

I'm sorry she's embarrassed. I guess I'd be embarrassed too if I walked in on us. I mean Scully hasn't lead a really adventuresome life. I mean sexually adventuresome. No where near as sexually varied as mine for sure. I know she's not a prude. I mean she's a doctor for God's sake. But seeing what she just saw - well that was a private act anyway. Hell, Walter would have been freaked if he'd walked in on Scully and me too. But the disgusted anger...that bothers me. Annoyance creeps into my chest. My next words show it and they show a lack of consideration. But once again I can't help myself. Christ. 

"Scully it's not like you didn't know we were lovers. You're certainly not...well you're an adult. You must know what two men do together." 

"Mulder! I'm not totally uneducated on...gay issues. I just...well God! I didn't expect to further my education tonight. Give me a fucking break," she walks past me and into the other bedroom. I follow. She shuts the door behind us. 

"So you do want to talk about it?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"Well, since you seem determined to embarrass me further I thought we'd better get out of Skinner's earshot at least." 

"I don't want to embarrass you." 

"Well you are. Look, Mulder...I...maybe I can't handle this situation. I know I said I was willing to try but..." 

"Just because you walked in on us you're going to...didn't you ever walk in on your mom and dad?" 

"What the hell does that have to do with the price of tea in China? They weren't my lover doing the wild thing with my boss, for God's sake, Mulder. I mean for crying out loud." 

"Was the problem that I was topping Walter? I mean that I was..." 

"I can't listen to this. I can't believe it. I'm out of here." 

"Scully!" 

She whirls on me, "Mulder it doesn't have anything to do with who was on top or who was on the bottom. It has to do with the fact that you didn't have the damn restraint to think of my feelings. I heard you and I thought you were ill, Mulder. I came in to check on you. Damn it. If the two of you had been able to keep your fucking hands off each other we wouldn't be having this conversation. 

"Didn't you notice Walter wasn't on the couch?" 

"I didn't even stop to check. I just panicked. And anyway, so what. He could have been in the bathroom." 

"Well...I'm sorry our making love...our wanting to be together and share with each other, disturbed you so much, Scully," I reply. I'm trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice but failing miserably I realize. Crap. 

"Maybe that's part of the problem too, Mulder. Yeah...I have trouble realizing I have to share you with...Walter. Yes, all right, I really am jealous. Shoot me. But Jesus, Mulder. I saw how much you love him. I mean it was pretty damn hard to miss. And he loves you too. I couldn't miss that idea either. No way in hell. I guess I'm just not ready to deal with...with the two of you and the depth of...well the depth of your feelings for each other. I...it was a shock to see...to see...Oh fuck it. Please just let me go."  

"Dana..." I whisper. 

"What the hell happened to *I never want to hurt you again, Scully?*" she adds miserably. 

I walk to her and finally take her arms. She holds herself stiff and pushes away. She won't let me pull her close. 

"I can't," she whispers. I let her arms go. 

"Please. Scully. Try to understand. I...I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings. If it seemed inconsiderate. Yeah, I guess it was. But it just...well it happened. I...I needed someone. I know if you had come in there first we...well, can you deny that we might have ended up making love?" 

"I'm not really sure, Mulder." 

"All right, whatever. But look. I...I do love Walter. I love both of you equally. I need you both because I'm not whole. Not complete without both of you. I know you've heard me say this before. But please believe me - it's true. I know this is difficult for you to fathom. It wasn't easy for me to realize, God knows. But I do know I've never been more content or felt more alive since I've been with you both. And I just don't mean the sex. I mean the companionship, all of it. The support. Hell, even the debates and arguments. I don't have a problem keeping everything...in compartments like you said. I've always been able to do it. I guess psychologically I had to in order to keep some semblence of order and stability in my life. I don't know. But it works for me. I function. It's what's keeping me going. What's keeping me...sane." 

"Mulder, please don't lay that sanity thing on me. I don't want that guilt trip right now. Whatever you're doing it does seem to work - after a fashion. But, I think you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for too, Fox. You never give yourself enough credit for any of your strengths, Mulder. You should try doing it. Or you should get some more help to do it. Qualified help. I mean another psychologist." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm trying to say I think you're strong enough to let me go, Mulder. You may have to be at any rate, or get help to do it. Because I'm not sure I can keep up my end of the bargain here. I...I need to take some time apart right now to find out. I need some space. Can...can you let me do that? Can you understand my position?"  

I hang my head. This is what I was afraid would happen. I don't know what to say. I have visions of transfer and abandonment running through my mind. It's my worst nightmare. I may be losing her. It's too much for my mind to comprehend.

"Scully. I love you..." it's all I can manage to say. 

"Mulder. I love you too. I just don't know if I can stay with you under these circumstances. I need to...I need to work through this on my own. I'll...I'll call you. I promise. Tell Skinner. Tell the AD I'll be taking a couple of days off. I have time coming." 

I just stand there mutely as she turns to the bedroom door. She opens it, walks through and heads out across the suite. I hear the suite door shut as she leaves. 

When I exit the bedroom Walter is standing in the middle of the main room. He's put on his briefs and glasses again. 

"She left?" he asks in a low voice. 

I just raise my hands in defeat. I can't even talk. The hot tears are all ready forming in my eyes and soon theyre spilling down my cheeks. My shoulders start to hitch up. And then the sobs start. 

"Oh man," Walter whispers quietly. He strides across the short space, reaching my side in seconds. He enfolds me gently in his strong arms. 

"It'll be ok, lover. We'll...everything will be ok," he whispers, "hang in there. I love you, Fox. I'm here." 

I bury my head in his shoulder and weep. 

xXx

Author's Second Note: Well obviously there will be yet another installment. How the heck do I get myself into these things? At any rate - no promises as to when but I'll be healing the conflict here in a big way some time soon. So, stay tuned. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!

  
-THE END OF THE STORY FOR NOW-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Tripartite  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains SLASH. VERY GRAPHIC CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN MEN. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.

SUMMARY: Mulder, Skinner and Scully try to heal their relationship issues. A dance between three very complex characters. The action in "Tripartite" takes place shortly after the events in "Embarrass du Choix" This story is the fourth installment in a series. Obviously you may want to read my previous stories, "Baton Rouge", "Discordia Concors" and "Embarrass du Choix" to understand this narrative. Those stories can be found on my web site at:

http://www.squidge.org/3wstop

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? I use them to roast weenies, hamburgers and Italian sausages on the grill. Since Crash is sending me some of her flames - oh boy, it'll be a bonfire!

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING.: I think however since the new season is upon us, this story takes place early on in it. Well, it's almost in an AU - frogdoggie's slash AU I guess. Once again, I do deal with events from the film, last season and some of early this season, but bear in mind the nature of the relationships in this story I had to mess with the mytharc - we're in the zone here folks.

KEYWORDS: story angst slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully, Margaret Scully, Jana Cassidy, Jeffrey Spender, the LGM and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use.

Author's note: I have departed somewhat from the Mulder first person narrative in this story. I thought it was time I gave Mr. Skinner and Ms. Scully their own voices. Hope this works for you. It works better for them.

* * *

Tripartite by frogdoggie

tripartite 1: divided into or composed of three parts 2: having three corresponding parts or copies 3: made between or involving three parties (a tripartite treaty)  
\- Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary

 

"I love thee with a Beauty-broken heart  
And worship thee, be whatever thou art."  
\- from Marion Warner Wildman's "A Hill Prayer"

xXx

/Shit....It hurts, it hurts..../

"Hmmm...ohhhh. Nu...nu...NO!"

"It's all right, buddy. Hang on, I won't touch you again. You're gonna be ok. Crap..."

"Easy f'you ta say..."

"Just lie still. Hey! I have another agent down over here! Hey...."

xXx

A vacant Townhouse somewhere in Georgetown  
Washington DC  
November 5. 10 PM

"Burton! What in the Holy Hell happened here?"

"Damn it, sir! I'm still trying to find out all the details."

"Well, can you at least tell me what the devil you thought you were doing using Agent Mulder after I expressly refused to...

"I didn't *use* him...he volunteered to help out Agent Gallago with the profile."

"Volunteered?"

"Exactly. Evidently Mulder thought there was some kind of damn Spooky angle and..."

"Cut the Spooky shit, Jack. You mean he thought the perp had something to do with an X-File?"

"Bingo. So he threw in his two cents on the bloody profile and then went on the stake-out."

"Shit..."

"Yeah, deep shit. This asshole perp, besides being a serial rapist who was escalating to mutilating his victims, was also running drugs for a Colombian cartel. He was mixed up in the DEA drug bust."

"Wonderful. How bad a shoot out?"

"Bad. DC PD, DEA, FBI. We've got a lot of dead perps. Agents down. It's a mess, Walter."

"Where are Agents Mulder and Gallago?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Sir! Sir, where's Agent Mulder?"

"Agent Scully. Uh, we're trying to find out."

"Sir, what went down here?"

"Did Mulder call you, Scully?"

"Yes, he said something about an X-File, about the...about a connection with Fresno and..."

"A DEA drug bust went bad. Mulder was in on it with Gallago from VCS."

"What? VCS? But I thought..."

"I know. Where the hell did Burton go? Damn it!"

"Sir, uh, easy. He's over there...."

"Jack!"

"Walter, over here, I found Gallago. Agent Gallago what happened here?"

"The perp was involved with this drug deal sir. Things went bad...I...I don't know what happened to the perp and..."

"It's ok, take a deep breath, Miguel. Hey, you...EMT!"

"Where's Agent Mulder, Miguel?"

"He's being taken to George Washington UMC, Dana."

"Was he wounded?"

"Yes, sir, uh, AD Skinner, gunshot wound."

"Oh my God, Miguel, where?"

"Stomach, Dana."

"Jesus..."

"I hope it isn't serious, Dana. He was still talking and lucid. He...he saved my life I guess. Took a bullet for me, really. Shit...."

"You don't look well yourself, Agent. Let these EMTs treat you." 

"Yes, sir. It's just a graze, sir."

"Sir, I'm going to the hospital."

"All right, Agent Scully, uh, that's a good idea. I'll...I'll be along directly to assess Agent Mulder's condition."

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. I'll see that..."

"Scully, just go."

"Walter?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You ok?"

"What? Oh, yes. Fine. Let's go see if we can find out what happened to the perp."

xXx

A Chapel  
George Washington University Medical Center  
Washington, DC

"...I'm not asking for this for myself, Lord. I'm asking this for him, all right? But, no bargains. If it doesn't work out I know it's your plan. I don't imagine it will be easy. I know he doesn't believe. But I know also that you're forgiving...and will forgive his non-belief. You don't ignore non-believers. You didn't ignore me, after all. I have faith now. I have hopes he will gain faith in you too. I have faith that you will hear me and grant my prayer. So, please help him. Heal him this time...I'll...I'll do what I can to keep him out of trouble from now on. I'll keep him safe if I can, so I don't have to ask you for help with him again. It's just that he's so..so bullheaded. Yeah, but I know you know that too. Listen, I know it's a lot to ask. After all, you already answered my first prayer - that...that I'd know it when he really loved me. I am so grateful to have his love. I never thought...well you know that too. So, thank you. Thank you for it all, and I will try to serve you as best I can. Amen."

"Sir, I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"

"What do you usually do in a chapel, Agent Scully? I was praying." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry to..."

"What are you doing here? Did you see the doctors again?"

"Yes, I did. Uh, I had much the same thing in mind, sir."

"Oh. So you don't think his chances are..."

"I think he's going to make it, sir. He is showing signs of improvement. The doctors are optimistic. So, I'm here to...offer thanks."

"Yes, thank God. He woke up for me for a minute but I thought he looked bad. He started fighting the tube..."

"He did look pretty bad. And, yes, he hates to be intubated. The nurses said you managed to get him calmed down though."

"Finally. He's one stubborn son of a....well, you know."

"Indeed I do."

"You're Catholic, right, Scully?"

"Yes, sir. Mulder said you were Unitarian."

"Yes."

"I see."

"Right. Uh, look - I'd be honored if you'd join me Scully. Quite frankly I think Mulder can use all the help he can get right now." 

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question, sir?"

"Yes."

"Well, forgive me for saying so, but I never pictured you as religious..."

"Or gay, either right? Listen, don't do that thing where you won't look at me, all right? We're not on the job here. We're in front of God here, Scully. And yes, I am religious. I'm down on my knees religious right now praying for Fox's soul. So, do me a favor and look me in the eyes. At least have that much respect for me."

"Walter I..."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Scully. That was harsh, and unfair."

"It's all right. We're both under a lot of tension I..."

"Forget it Scully..."

"Well...You must realize I'm just not very comfortable with you or Mulder right now. The other night was...well it was a shock for me. I don't know what to think right now. I have to give myself some time to decide what to do, to know if I can ever handle the relationships at all, I guess."

"It's something we all have to work through, Scully. I'm not going to deny that idea."

"Exactly. But...I can't argue with your faith. I would never criticize you're wanting to pray for Fox."

"I appreciate that Scully. But after this, after we go to ICU and see him again, I think we need to talk. Will you discuss this with me, Scully? Can I buy you a cup of coffee and..."

"Walter, I'm...I'm not quite ready to talk about this with either of you yet. I...still need time. But soon. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise. I only have Mulder's well being at heart, Scully. I'm serious about....about how much I care for him." 

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"All right. I can...I see. All right...let's plan on a conversation sometime soon then. Uh, I really can't turn you down if you're buying the coffee anyway.

"Now you're talking."

"I will call you, Walter."

"Fine, Scully. I know you will. Now where were we?"

"Will you join me, Walter?"

"What? Oh...of course."

"Our father..."

"Our father..."

"who art in heaven..."

"who art in heaven..."

xXx

A beach front house in Crossroads, Maine.  
December 23. 6 AM

I've been watching the sun come up. You know it's quite beautiful up here, even in December. I enjoy watching the sun rise, reflected in the ocean, on a cold, clear dawn.

On a day like today I could almost say - Mulder you are one lucky bucky. A lucky dog, indeed. I am lucky, lucky to be alive I guess. I guess.

I can pull up my sweatshirt and see the angry scar. Gee, pretty soon my guts going to look a heck of a lot like Walter's washboard. One war is as good as another for accumulating scar tissue it seems. 

This bullet had a strange, and as it turned out, providential trajectory. It kind of skimmed, like a flat rock on a lake, across my lowest rib and entered my abdomen in a ricochet. So, it missed most of my vital organs, only cracking the rib a little. The bullet lodged in my back.

I suppose it would have exited my body except - ok, you're not going to believe this - it got stopped by my cell phone somehow. The bullet was just under my skin kind of above my waist and resting against my phone. Scratch one cell phone. Hello more damn paperwork on top of the burgeoning health insurance forms. Poor Walter. But someone was looking out for me. Maybe it was Walter's Unitarian version of God. Or maybe Scully's Catholic Mother Mary. Whatever. 

But in the end, I have to admit if it was God, he does indeed work in mysterious ways. Like, a heaven to earth cell phone connection with Russia. Or maybe Czechoslovakia. Yeah. While I was lying in the hallway in that Georgetown townhouse, bullet wound making me want to lose consciousness, someone shot the perp in the head. The perp had the drop on me too. He was standing right in front of me when his brains were blown out. I can still hear that voice from the shadows. 

xXx

"Sweet dreams, asshole."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mulder."

"What....how did you...."

"Nevermind. I don't have time. You'll be ok I think. Here, take this. Press it tight against the wound. Back here."

"Shit, that hurts like hell."

"I know..."

"You hurt me in more ways than one, you fucking..."

"I just saved your life, Fox. Shut up and lie still. I have to go. Give my regards to the FBI."

"Fuck you."

"Don't you wish. But I'm sure Walter will more than oblige."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on - don't play coy. I still have my sources. Don't worry about it, though. Your little secret 's safe with me. But tell me, is he good? I mean, does he make you scream?"

"Like an air raid siren, you shithead. And he can keep it up all night too - which is more than you...."

"Now, now. You'll make me sorry I saved your life."

"Well, you asked jerkwad."

"So I did."

"Why don't you ask me if he loves me, Alex? Why don't you ask me if he holds me in his arms at night when I have the nightmares? Why don't you ask me if I told him I love him?"

"Shut up, Fox. Save your strength. I don't really care."

"Pull the other one, Alex."

"Don't tempt me, little one."

"Then just...just leave me alone."

"All right, Fox. And, take care, comrade. Really. I do have some...good memories of our time together after all. I wish you and Walter...whatever you deserve. Some happiness I suppose. While it lasts. Oh, and say hello to that red headed bitch too. For what it's worth, I still think she has great tits."

"Go to hhhell."

"Been there for years, baby. Now go to sleep. You're almost out anyway. See you in your dreams, lover."

xXx

I passed out before he was gone. I still don't know what the devil he was doing there. I had thought there was a connection between the perp and the Consortium. Alex's presence may have indicated I was right. He may have been sent there by the resistance to take him out. If there is a real resistance, and if Alex is in it. I'm not sure. The dead Englishman, Kurtzweil, Alex...the implications of their words and actions still form new questions even as they seem to answer others. So, I keep looking. I'll get to the bottom of those questions. Or die trying.

I suppose I should have thanked Alex. I might have if I hadn't passed out before he walked away. Too late now. If I ever see him again I might consider it. Before I shoot *him* in the head.

At any rate - I've been on a medical leave of absence since I got out of the hospital on December 15th. I'll be off until January 2nd. Happy New Year, Mulder. But I want to get back. Working is going to keep me together. At least I hope to hell it will. But seeing Scully again, having to work with her...or face not working with her maybe. Well, it's not going to be easy. Who am I kidding? I'm not sure what's going to happen, it hurts and it's driving me the rest of the way to crazy! Damn! I have to get these thoughts out of my head. Good luck, Mulder. Good fucking luck.

Let's continue please! I would have been out sooner if I hadn't developed a raging sinus infection. Trust me to catch some damn germ floating around in that hospital. Thanksgiving was pretty miserable. Walter stopped in, of course, and we ate our hospital rubber turkey together, bless his beautiful butt. He was going down to Ambler, Pennsylvania to be with his family on Friday. But he made it for the actual holiday with me. It was a risk, I know. I guess he passed it off as employee morale duty or something. He visited the other two wounded agents who still hadn't been sprung yet too. So it didn't look too bad for him to eat dinner with me under those circumstances. 

Hey, did you think my mother came down from Connecticut? Guess again. Teena called to wish me a happy Thanksgiving -on Friday. But, she never joined me over the holiday. She was down here when I was first in the hospital however, to her credit. My aunt Marion, her sister, drove her down. I guess my mother spent the holiday with them in Connecticut. Fine by me. Rubber chicken and Walter were a hell of a lot better than making convoluted small talk with my benighted mother. God, no kidding.

Scully was a no show too. Well, she did call from Maggie's house. I talked to Maggie too. She was sweet. She has such high hopes for Dana and me. I can imagine the atmosphere might have been a little...thick at her mother's house. I hope our relationship issues didn't intrude too much on the festivities. But knowing Scully, she tried to keep it low key. If she said anything to her mother she probably admitted to a minor lover's spat. She told her my mother was coming down for the holiday and we wanted to be alone to remember my father. Right. Whatever.

I could hear the crowd at Maggie's house over the phone. Big family get together. Charles was there. Bill and his family came from San Diego. Ugh. It almost made me glad I was in the hospital bed. I talked with Scully for a half hour. She sounded good - but not...well it wasn't the same. I can still hear the tension. We haven't talked about anything yet. She's been to see me in the hospital more than once and it's all small talk. She's kept up with the case load. Gallago had been assigned to her after he was released from his medical leave. Burton over in VCS must have had a guilty conscience. But she's been very busy. Who am I kidding? She's avoiding the issue. Walter said he tried to approach her to discuss us and she's still putting him off. God, I hope he can get her into some kind of dialogue. I just don't know what else to do. The balls in her court now. I...I can hardly bare to...hardly bare it.

God, Scully! I miss you so much. I don't know what I'll do if you're gone for good. I feel so adrift. I'm trying desperately not to sink further into depression but it is so damn hard. The pain in my heart and soul burns like the heat of this dawning sun. But the pit of my stomach is cold like the winter beach - and my blood runs dry like the sand stretching to the sea. There's no sense in my pressuring her, though. I told Walter not to pressure her either. Walter hovering over her might do more harm than good in the long run. So I'm waiting. We're all waiting. And wondering and... this is practically killing me.

If it wasn't for Walter...I don't know what I'd do. He's been...wonderful. A pain in the butt but his heart's in the right place. He insisted, non too lightly, that I take this medical leave. I fought him over it at first but then, when the prospect of returning to work and facing Scully reared it's head I decided maybe a couple of weeks off wouldn't be a bad idea. I know this goes against the grain, against my usual obsessive, compulsive, focused behavior. Against business as usual. But you know what? This isn't business as usual. It feels like part of my life - the Scully part - is going out of business - rapidly. Suddenly I wanted to crawl into a hole and lick my wounds. You might even say crawl away, wounded, to die. Maybe that idea was in the back of my mind even earlier. Ask yourself what I was doing volunteering to help Gallago with that profile and then going on that stake-out.

At any rate, Walter got this house for me. I mean asked one of his buddies to loan it to him for a while. One of his old Club 219 war buddies. Walter used to come up to Crossroads years ago with Sharon. He knows the area. His buddy had this small house on the beach. I think Walter told him he'd help him roof it next summer in trade for borrowing it. Maybe I'll come up and help too.

Everyone thinks I'm spending the holiday with my mother -well everyone but Scully and Teena. Scully knows where I am. Teena thinks I'm with Scully. Marion and her family are going to Teena's house for Christmas. Don't you love this time of year? Deck the halls with broken families. What a load of crap. I guess I'd be less bitter if Teena wasn't getting a rep for being the devoted mother without even trying here. Oh screw it. I have to stop going there. It's only making it worse.

At any rate, I'm in Maine. I asked my doctor to refer me to a discreet colleague in the area before I'd agree to come up here. When that was accomplished, Walter followed me up to Crossroads and tucked me in here. It was damn fantastic for him to try to help me. Well what do I expect? We love each other. We really do. And I've missed him almost beyond words.

I just wish...I wish Scully was here. Here so we could talk. Damn it. I mean for crying out loud, it's Christmas eve tomorrow. I wanted to spend Christmas with both of them. Decorate a tree. Roast a turkey. Open gifts. I had some idea we'd maybe get together at Walter's place or...ah shit. A stupid, idiotic fantasy I guess. Well, at least half of my little dream will come true. I should be thankful for my big bed buddy. He is the center of my world right now. My point of stability. My shield and my anchor. I need to focus on that. 

Walter's coming up this afternoon. I...I haven't seen him in two weeks. He had to go to a conference in New York right after he left me up here. He didn't want to leave me alone. But he had no choice. I mean what could he say? Sorry, my lover is half out of his head. I don't want to leave him alone because he's losing it over the fact that his other lover refuses to discuss problems with our three way relationship and...well you get the picture.

I had to swear on a stack of Bibles and my Captain Midnight Decoder Ring that I'd sleep, think happy thoughts, eat right, exercise in moderation, take my meds...I agreed just to get him to shut up and relax. The big mother hen. Or maybe I should say father rooster. I'm going to start calling him Foghorn Leghorn if he isn't careful. I still can't believe he's going to spend Christmas up here with me. I don't know what the hell he told his family. He just said, "Don't worry about it. It's not a problem," in that gruff rumble that makes me melt.

He's bringing Christmas dinner - the big softy. He's got it into his head to roast that turkey - with all the trimmings. We're probably going to end up gorging ourselves. We'll be sick as dogs afterwards - but who the heck cares. I'm just looking forward to helping him with the meal so much.

I told him I'd get the tree. I did. It's sitting on the back porch right now. I hope he appreciates the fact I practically herniated myself getting it up there. Oh, I'm not serious. It's a great tree. I can hardly wait to decorate it with him.

I just wish Scully...Oh damn! I have to shake off some of this self pity before Walter gets here. This is going to be Walter's first Christmas with me for God's sake. I want to make it as special as possible. Besides, if I don't cut the melancholia, he'll nag me about it until I'm whining and he's growling. No way Jose do I want that to happen. So, I'm heading out for some of that exercise in moderation. A walk down to the village as soon as the stores open. Yeah. The walk will clear my head, I hope. Besides, I need to pick up the gift I'm giving Walter. The special gift for my extra special Main Man. That's the ticket.

xXx

It snowed a little on the way back so I made some hot chocolate when I got in the house. It was a nice walk. I ran into that Australian woman again - the one who walks that wall eyed French bull dog. God, that dog looks like Walter. I told her that the first time I saw it, and I thought she'd split she laughed so hard. She remembers Walter and Sharon from when they used to visit Crossroads. After the damn mutt pissed on my leg I told her it must be psychically linked with Skinner, since he's my hard nosed boss. She laughed at that image as well. Mrs. Abernathy. Nice older woman. Reminds me of Julia Child. Makes a mean cup of chamomile tea.

Well, it's almost noon. Walter'll be here any minute. He called from a rest stop on the freeway. I put on a pot of coffee.

I've been listening to some CDs on the small entertainment system the Club 219 guy has in his living room. The Nixons are on right now. I've been listening to that song *Baton Rouge*. Brings back some happy memories despite the fact the song's bent. Hey, I think I hear a car pulling in the driveway. CD player off, sneakers on.

Oh yeah, it's him. He's pulling in next to my Olds Intrigue. No Crown Vic Interceptor today - he must have rented the Ford Explorer. God, it's bright candy apple red. Talk about sticking out like a sore thumb! He's nuts! But, it suits the season. Walter has his own sense of humor you see. It's subtle and corny too sometimes - but it's there. This is his way of saying Merry Christmas, I bet. I love it. I notice immediately that he has his arms full of Giant shopping bags again. I head for the door and throw it open in order to give him a hand. Oh brother is he ever a sight for sore eyes - all three of mine. He looks so good. Since it's turned off cold he's dressed for it. He's got on that big down Eddie Bauer winter coat he wears, the black one...and faded jeans. I almost laugh because he's wearing a hat - one of those black pullover things. I've never seen him in a hat. He looks...military - but strikingly handsome. I suppose he has matching gloves. Yup - I see them just peeking out of his pocket. 

"Hey," he smiles somewhat shyly, hefting the bags up higher.

"Hey, yourself. Let me help you with those," I smile wide and walk forward to help him with the bags.

"Great. Watch the one that clinks. It has the wine in it."

"Ok," I take both bags carefully, "Why don't you go back to Rudolph there and get the rest of the supplies."

"Rudolph?"

"The red-nosed Ford, dear," I answer with a smirk.

Walter barks a laugh, "I thought you might like it. Got me in the Christmas spirit for sure when I saw it on the lot."

"Yeah, it's great. Merry Christmas, Walter."

"Merry Christmas, Fox," he replies quietly. We stand and stare at each other for a moment. I swallow hard.

"Well, get the rest of the stuff and come on in, I have coffee ready," I finally find my voice.

"There you go," he smiles warmly and turns back towards the Explorer.

I'm standing in the kitchen when I hear the front door shut. I can hear Walter put the bags down for a minute. Then the door opens again. He must be going back for his luggage. The front door opens and then shuts again. A closet door opens and closes a moment later. He must have removed his coat. His sauntering step is soon heading my way. He comes in with two more bags. I've put the first two on the small kitchen table so I can pour a couple of mugs of coffee. I turn as he puts the other two Giant bags down to join their compatriots. He crosses to me and without hesitation, takes me in his arms, and draws me close.

"I missed you, babe," he rumbles into my hair.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," I chuckle warmly. He pushes me back slightly and captures my mouth, kissing me until my legs are rubber and I feel like I don't have any air left in my lungs.

When he pulls back a bit and nuzzles my ear I whisper, "I am so glad you're here."

"I guess so, you shaved for me," he grins wolfishly, running his thumb along my jaw line, "I like the haircut too," he chuckles back, ruffling his hand through my close cropped hair.

I run a hand over his bald scalp and down his face. I touch his lips with my finger tips.

"You look good too, sweetheart," I growl in my best Bogie imitation. He laughs again. His breath buzzes against my fingers. I take him in from head to toe then, devouring him with my eyes. I revel in the heavy off white Fisherman's weave sweater where it fits over his muscular chest and powerful biceps. I stare at the faded denim hugging his trim waist, well developed thighs and tight ass. His masculine work boots complete the picture. The perfect picture of the man I love. I move forward and we go for another liplock. Oh Lord, he tastes so good.

This time when we break the kiss we're breathless. He turns away and adjusts his glasses a little.

"You warm enough now or do you still want some coffee?" I ask taking in his red ears. He still gets embarrassed about the strength of his emotions. I still find that refreshing - and a really big turn on. He gives me a raised eyebrow.

"Truth?"

"You'd like the coffee."

"Yeah...for now. I have some news you'll wanna hear anyway."

His wicked grin makes my skin feel like electricity is arcing all over it. Well, I can wait. The promise of that grin will be fulfilled later. I'm sure. Oh yeah. I can be very patient. No problem.

"News?" I'm intrigued of course despite my raging libido.

"Yeah. Let me get my luggage upstairs and then I'll fill you in." 

I grab the coffee and head for the living room. He goes for his suitcase where it sits in front of the coat closet and heads upstairs. He's back directly and we both enter the living room together. The living room is decorated in early Maine I guess you'd call it. Sort of - Martha Stewart meets Red/Green maybe. Anyway it's not bad. Hard wood floors. White washed walls with lots of photographs and prints. The Maine coast, covered bridges, area landmarks. The club 219 guy is a decent photographer. One wall has a window which partly overlooks the sea. There's a window seat under it. I have the curtains closed right now against the chill. There's a hooked rug on the floor to cushion the wood. A butcher block coffee table and end tables. Big lamps on both end tables which I've turned on. Overstuffed chairs. A small liquor cabinet. Knick nacks. Mostly pottery of all kinds. The Club 219 guy's lover is a potter. It's all hand thrown. It's a nice sized room. The couch is big, sort of early American but a little more plush. There's a patchwork quilt folded over the back. One wall features a fireplace with an elegant mantle. The grill and irons picture a hunt scene...hounds, horses. The room focuses on that fireplace.

Walter glances at the hearth and back at me with mute understanding.

"You want me to start a fire?" he offers as amiably as he can. 

He knows I still get nervous around flames. I can sit in front of a fire place without too much trouble now. But starting the fire is still beyond me. So, the logs and newspaper tinder stacked neatly next to the friendly fire place have gone untouched, and the hearth is cold.

"Sure. I'd like that," I smile back. He puts his coffee cup down on the coffee table and moves to open the fire place grill. He picks up a couple of logs from the stack. As he's placing the logs inside the fireplace, I sit down on the couch.

"So, what gives, Walter. Give me the lowdown," I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well first of all, the rumor is going around that Jana Cassidy is looking to leave the bureau."

"No shit."

"Yeah. It floored me too. I mean I thought she was career. But evidently the scuttlebutt is that she's leaving to go into the private sector."

"Maybe you're spurning her broke her wizened heart after all, Walter."

He laughs as he puts some newspapers under and around the logs, "Somehow I don't think that has anything to do with her possible decision."

"Well, has she denied she's leaving?"

"She hasn't said anything one way or the other. The rumor came from Richard Johnson, Michaud's replacement in Dallas. He was at the New York conference and mentioned he'd heard she was looking into some big security firm in Las Angeles. How he knew that in Dallas..." 

Walter shrugs and falls silent as he looks around for some matches.

"Good. I wouldn't mind if she moved an entire coast away."

"Ditto," he growls striking a big kitchen match from the box he finds on the mantle. He touches the newspaper and it ignites. He adjusts the flew, lights a few more matches and distributes them around the stack of logs. Finally he steps back as the logs begin to really burn. He rubs his arms and turns back to get his coffee.

"Feels good," he grunts.

"Come on over here," I smile and pat the couch. He walks back towards me, picking up his coffee.

He joins me and leans into the cushions in the corner of the couch. I move close and he puts his arm around me. I snuggle into his shoulder.

"How's the stomach?" he asks nodding towards where he knows the scar lies beneath my LL Bean sweater.

"Itches like hell."

"So, it's healing."

"Yeah, I haven't had any trouble."

"Taking your antibiotics?"

"Of course, Dr. Skinner."

"Hey, I don't want to have to nurse you through a relapse of the damn sinus infection, Fox. My idea of a pleasant Christmas doesn't involve watching your nose run."

"No chance. I've been a good boy," I laugh.

"I should hope so."

"So, was Jana's exodus the only gossip?" Instantly, the idea that I want to ask him about Scully flashes into my mind. I grimace inwardly and kick it back -shoving it deep. I can't do that to us right now. It's just to...to raw. I succeed in making the errant musing disappear as Walter replies.

"Pretty much. But you'll be happy to know I talked to Spender. And by the way - he had one hell of a bruise on his forehead," he shakes his head ruefully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, lucky you have a hard head," he teases, giving my head a tap.

"One of my many charms. So you had this conversation with him..." 

"Yes," he answers with a sigh, stroking my arm.

"And..."

"I ended up apologizing to him."

"Well, I guess that wasn't a bad move."

"Right. I mean he really wasn't responsible for that whole Virginia fiasco. So, I was out of line when I chewed him out there." 

"But that guy still smells to me Walter. And I don't mean smells like teen spirit."

"Like what?"

"Never mind - it's a song by Nirvana. But you know what I mean." 

"You mean he smells like fucking Morley smoke?"

"Exactly."

Walter sighs, "You could be right, I'm afraid. I guess maybe I should see what I can dig up in that area."

"I had the same idea. I've put out some feelers. The Lone Gunmen will help. I can call in some other favors."

"I guess I can call in some favors too. Maybe even up on the hill if I play my cards right," Walter shifts slightly.

"I should talk to Senator Matheson..."

"Mulder?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if we discuss this later...I'd like to...I guess I'd just like to sit here and hold you for a while."

Oh God. You know he never ceases to amaze me. And where the heck is my brain? This is Christmas. He's on vacation. Just keep talking about work and my problems why don't I? Geez.

"Sure, I'm sorry big man. I didn't mean to talk shop."

"Don't sweat it. I'm just in vacation mode. I don't go there often but when I do..."

"You par-tay..."

"Well I wouldn't go that far...but I would like to sit here and relax with my lover, if that's acceptable to him."

"I think he would find it more than acceptable."

"Good. Now, ditch that coffee cup and shift your ass in here," he growls and I laugh and move my arm towards the coffee table.

I put my coffee cup down and so does he. He leans back into the corner of the couch and I lie down in front of him so that he can hold me against his chest and I can press near his entire side. I drape one leg over his and lay my head under his chin.

"How's this?" I ask, nuzzling his chest.

"Perfect, babe," he answers with a little grunt of contentment. 

We lie still for several moments. He strokes my hair. I stroke his stomach.

"I was so worried about you," he whispers at last.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my way. I worry. You'll get used to it."

"I kind of like it, actually."

His gruff chuckle trembles right through me.

"Could have fooled me."

It's my turn to chuckle. I kiss his neck.

"I don't think I fool you at all most of the time."

"You'd do well not to forget it too, agent."

We lie like that for a long time, Walter's warm, hard body driving my depression away with each breath he takes. It isn't completely gone but it's buried deep enough that it's easier not to notice it. I notice it even less as his hard arms circle me gently and we shift to lie face to face. We began to touch and caress each other in a leisurely, unhurried manner. It's wonderfully enjoyable to just feel each other's bodies. It's marvelous being back together again after being so long apart. Walter begins to work my sweater off and I help him to pull it over my head. I toss it on the floor as he rubs my nipples through my t-shirt.

Walter kisses me again. I surrender myself to him as his mouth and hands roam over my face and neck. He presses closer.

"Uhhhh..." I moan into his ear as he sucks on my neck.

"Fox..." he groans, "Hey, I should...I should have been more careful...I'm sorry," he looks down where he's pressing lightly against my stomach.

I giggle before I can stop myself. The contrite look on his face tickles me, "Walter, come on - I'm not moaning in pain. I want you, you big stud. You're making me crazy here."

He shakes his head ruefully and replies, "In that case, I'll accept the flattery."

"You'd better, Mr. Skinner. You're really turning me on."

"Are you sure?"

"If you're turning me on?" I raise an eyebrow and press the bulge in my pants against his thigh."

"Nuts!"

"Oh, yeah, let's discuss my nu.."

"Cancel that. Forget it right now. I know I left myself wide open again. Jesus, you make me sex stupid, Mulder."

"And you love it too."

"Yeah, I do," he rumbles his laughter.

Both of us are starting to lose it. He's shaking with suppressed mirth. I'm giggling. Shit, I hate that giggle. But I've been doing it all my life. The first time Scully heard it she almost dropped her drawers. Come to think of it she did. The sudden unbidden thought of Dana quells my humor. I swallow to squash it. Walter interprets my struggling as an attempt to speak again, thank God. I haven't let any of my anguish show on my face.

He calms again as well, and his face grows serious. He touches my stomach with tenderness. I smile gently into his concerned face.

"What I meant was...you're not...too sore, your stomach to tender yet to..."

"I'm fine, really Walter. I want to make love. It's been too long. Let's go upstairs."

"You'd better be fine or the phrase, "Not tonight Honey, I have a headache is gonna take on a whole new meaning."

I touch his cheek and smile wider, "I wouldn't bullshit you, Walter. Never. Really. I know what it would do to you if you thought you hurt me. I'm fine. Come on."

"All right, lover," he purrs like a great big cat as we get up. 

I step over my sweater where it lies on the floor.

"Don't forget your sweater," he purrs again.

"All right, Felix."

He swats my butt as I retrieve the turtleneck, "That's Mr. Unger to you, Oscar."

I stand up, grin, and take his hand.

The upstairs in the house consists of a small study, master bathroom and a huge master suite. There's a smaller guest bedroom downstairs but this bedroom was clearly made for fun. I've been sleeping up here because there's a big screen TV in one corner. My ideal bedroom - yes sir. And of course - the King sized bed is something to see. It's all light wood with huge posts and a canopy for crying out loud. The thing is piled high with a huge winter comforter and tons of pillows. Walter told me the Club 219 guy and his lover come up here mostly in summer and fall. They don't use the house as much in winter. But they were here just before I came to town. They made the bed up for us before they left. Yeah, Dennis and Phil really are nice guys. I bet they have some interesting times up here. You bettcha. It's a bed made for partying I'd say. Partying hearty.

I lead Walter into the bedroom and toss my sweater into a nearby overstuffed chair. I turn around to face him. He takes me in his arms again, kissing and laving my neck.

He whispers in my ear, "Let me undress you."

I nod, weak in the knees, and he starts to slowly pull every piece of my clothing off until I'm standing nude before him.

"You are so beautiful," he tells me.

"Your turn." I reply quietly. He gathers my clothes up first and places them over the back of the same chair my sweater is lying in. My shoes and socks go underneath the chair.

I'm smirking like an idiot. But, he's such a queen sometimes, such a neat freak. Then he pins my eyes and starts to disrobe. One item at a time, even more slowly. He only breaks eye contact long enough to put his glasses on the night stand and take each item of clothing over to the chair where my clothes lie. By the time he's down to his boxer briefs, I'm panting. He comes back to stand in front of me, that really wicked grin on his face again.

"You are such a cock teaser..." I hiss, as my cock twitches in response.

"Yeah, and you love that too, don't you?" he growls, looking directly into my face.

"Oh yeah."

He breaks eye contact with me for a moment and looks down as he strokes the bulge in his briefs for me. Damn he's practically torturing me here. But I love it. He looks back up and I lick my lips as he takes off his briefs. His heavy erection springs free. He tosses the briefs onto the chair.

I can't resist any longer. I walk forward and stand close to him, running my hands up and down his arms.

"You're beautiful," I breathe seductively, echoing his sentiments. 

"Come on..." he chuckles in self-depreciation.

"And a show off," I purr reaching down to caress his balls.

"Show off?" Yeah, and I'm not done..." he replies in a low voice and then he sinks to his knees. My hands fly off him for a second and then clutch convulsively on his shoulders. Christ. His mouth is on me before I have a chance to blink.

"Oh God," I gasp. He takes me in, slowly. My hips buck forward, forcing him to deep throat me. Oh Lord, it's just been too long. But Walter has gotten a lot better at giving head. My quick thrust doesn't phase him and I can feel his throat relaxing to take my length. He brings his large hands around and grips my ass and his mouth is doing things to me I can hardly believe possible. I thrust into him, hard. I know I'm going to come fast. I'm too excited to last long.

"Walter!" I cry out his name as my climax hits me. I feel like someone shocked my ass the surge is so powerful, so stunning. All my muscles are jumping and I come in a rush. My semen pours down Walter's throat but he's managing to swallow it down as I lose myself in the sensations. My body jerks against his head and he grips my hips to steady me.

When I come back to myself he's licking me clean.

"I have to sit down," I gasp.

"I bet," he smiles up at me. I grin and he helps me back to the bed. He pulls the quilt back. We lie down next to each other on the sheets. I kiss him deeply and taste myself on his tongue.

"That was so good," I breathe into his ear.

"It was good for me too. I like to get you off. It's a turn on." 

"What about you now?" I ask, smiling and stroking his straining erection.

"You can blow me. I'd like it."

"Oh. Ok, sure. But I thought..."

"You want me inside?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hey, Uh...I'm still not so sure that's a good idea."

"Walter, really, I'm fine. I was wounded in the stomach, not the ass, for crying out loud."

"Yeah, but you still have trouble bringing your knees up - I saw you flinch when you got on the couch."

"Look, don't worry about it. If it hurts we can slow down or stop."

"Well..."

"Please, lover. I...I need to feel you in me. And I know you want it."

"Yeah, I want it. But my pleasure isn't worth the expense of your pain."

"I promise if I even feel a twinge, I'll holler."

He smiles tersely, "You're gonna holler anyway."

"Oh, now listen to you Mr. *S for Stud* Skinner."

"Ok, monster boy. I get your point."

"You always do...in the end..."

"Always? guess again, agent," he's shaking his head and starting to laugh once more. I pull him close and kiss him again, deeply. He groans when I break the contact. He runs one large hand down the side of my face.

"Ok, I'll agree about the *in the end* bit," he chuckles.

"All right, that's my man. Besides, you don't want to miss a chance to ream me, do you? I mean you haven't been able to do it in your office for..."

He snorts a laugh and pats my cheek, "One of these days, Mulder...you'll be surprised what I'll do to you in my office."

"Oh shit - I've had that fantasy big guy. Let me tell you."

"Oh yeah, I don't doubt it, you friggin' pervert," he grunts in amusement as he moves over to the night stand, "Dennis said...oh yeah, hear we go."

He pulls out a tube of Astroglide, "Dennis said they left us well supplied."

"I really will have to send those two guys a thank you note."

"Yeah, me too," Walter nods as he uncaps the tube and starts to slick up his fingers.

"Walter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you. Can we do this kind of spooned together? I mean can you hold me? I'd like that."

"Behind you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. That might be more easy on your gut anyway," he smiles warmly. I lie down with my back to him. I feel his slick, warm fingers at my anus. He pushes one and then two fingers inside very carefully.

"Is this ok?"

"Oh yeah."

He gently works the two fingers in and out and then in deep.

"Have you been doing this yourself?" he whispers against my neck as he stretches me.

"I did it when...when I beat off a couple of times in the last week or so. I didn't want to be totally virgin for you."

He chuckles, "Yeah, well it worked, you're not."

The third finger goes in, and I moan with the contact as he brushes my prostate.

"Feel good, lover?" he murmurs as he starts to finger fuck me. 

"Oh God, yes," I gasp, pressing into his hand.

He moves forward and I bring my knees up a little so he can press against me from the back. I'm not having any pain with my legs only pulled up slightly. He reaches round and begins to play with my nipples, stroking and tweaking each in turn until I'm groaning. Then he shifts his hand down and toys with the tip of my cock, teasing it, stroking the glans and the crown to arouse me further.

"Walter."

"What?" he asks, breathing hard.

"Don't worry about me, lover. I can take care of myself. Just...put it in."

He kisses my back tenderly and I hear him slick his cock up. He drapes one muscular leg over my hip and positions himself for entry. I breath in as he presses into me.

"Christ that's good," I moan as I feel his thick, hardness inching into my body.

"Oh yes. Oh yeah," he groans back. When he's in up to his nuts he pulls me closer and circles my waist with his arms.

"Can you hold me for a minute?" I whisper breathlessly.

"Just..." he pants.

I whimper. This is the best. I feel so full. So protected. More grounded for one wonderful minute as Walter lies still behind me - his heavy, aroused breath playing warmly against my neck.

"I'm sorry," he groans hard, his control gone as he moves against me.

"It's all right, it's feels so good. I love you. Do it. Just do it," Tears spring into my eyes and the words come tumbling out. I'm thankful he can't see my face as he thrusts against me in long, smooth pumps.

"Oh baby, I love you too," he croons. Then he's reduced to groaning and grunting again as he drives faster. It's been a while for him too. He's thrusting hard towards his own orgasmic oblivion. 

I reach down and fist myself as he works into me again and again. He's hitting my prostate with almost every stroke and I'm gone just as fast again, shooting semen all over my hand and the sheets. I can feel my muscles clamping down on him. I'm making some kind of guttural animal noise of pleasure.

"Oh God," he gasps and I feel him stiffen behind me. His orgasm comes fast and makes him convulse violently against me. I feel the rush of semen, warm and deep inside. He must have been celibate for most of the time since I was wounded - he shot really hard. Some of it backflows out of me as his now spastic thrusts start to weaken. 

"Oh babe, Oh babe," he moans, trying to catch his breath. I pull off him, still shaking myself, because I really want to see his face and hold him as we both tremble. I shift over and take him into my embrace, pulling his head to my neck. He's very damp. I smooth away the sweat.

"S'good. S'ok," I murmur as he comes back to himself. He kisses me on the throat.

I can feel sleep almost overtaking me. I know I'm still a bit weak and tired from the gunshot wound and surgery to remove the bullet. Not to mention the fever from the sinus infection. I snuggle down, close to Walter and mumble into his chest.

"I'm gonna crash, lover. Little nap. Sorry. An hour, ok? Wake me in an hour."

"No problem, bud. You earned the rest. Sweet dreams," he kisses my hair. Just before I fall asleep I feel him cleaning me off with a warm washcloth. Then he pulls the comforter up around my neck and I drift off.

xXx

 

* * *

 

xXx

I wake up and stare, bleary eyed at the clock. As soon as I do, my eyes fly wide. 5 o'clock!? I told Walter an hour for God's sake. I'm miffed for only a couple of frowning seconds. Ok. I must have needed the rest. Walter would have been the first to realize it of course. My father rooster. I usually don't sleep soundly at all without a TV on though, or a gender unspecified bed buddy.

But maybe besides being tired the other reason I slept soundly is the muffled sound of rock music I can hear coming from the floor below. The bedroom door is closed but I can just make out Jimi Hendricks' scalding guitar licks. Uh huh. Walter is satisfying his secret 60s rock fix down there. Ooh, I want to see this. I get up. Pull a clean pair of boxers out of the dresser drawer I'm using and move quietly towards the door. I open it and creep down the short hallway to the top of the stairs. I'm smirking now. Walter is singing down there. I can hear his gruff rendition of *Voodoo Chile* quite well.

You know, the AD has a pretty good singing voice. I've heard him in the shower a couple of times. My rock star warbling stinks to be frank. Although I wouldn't admit it. But Walter can belt it out passably - as long as the song is some 60s or 70s band's anthem. Vietnam bands. He doesn't have much of a clue when it comes to bands from the 80s and 90s - oh, except maybe for ZZTop. He can growl through "La Grange" pretty damn well.

He's doing a good job with Jimi right now. I know he has a soft spot for Hendrix. I wish I could get him to listen to "Rob Zombie" more. But somehow even though he has a great rumbling, gravely bass voice I don't see him working his way through "Dragula" or "Spookshow Baby" -even on Halloween. I place a careful foot on the stairs and head down to sneak a pick at Mr. Microphone.

Walter is sitting on the couch, singing and kind of bobbing a little. I think he's tapping his foot. The last step creaks. Shit. He hits the volume button and it lowers to a softer version of Hendrix's sizzling sound.

"So, welcome back to the land of the living," he nods.

"I think I like your version of Christmas Carols, Walter. Hell of a lot better than "Deck the Halls."

He shuts off the CD player with a chuckle.

"Don't stop the music, big man. I was enjoying the serenade."

He laughs. "Oh yeah, right."

"No really. You have a knack for Hendrix, Walter. Seriously."

I can see his ears redden a little. He's embarrassed but I can also tell from his body language that he's flattered by the compliment.

"Well, whatever. I had a lot of practice I guess - in Nam..." he lets his voice trail off and a brief shadow passes across his face. He shakes it off quickly however.

"So, you hungry?"

"I guess so, it's 5 o'clock."

"You needed the sleep," he stands up and smoothes his jeans down. 

I smile and hold my hands up in surrender to let him know I'm not going to press the issue by any means.

"No argument. I am starving though. What did you have in mind?" 

"Your call. If you want to go out, I'm up for it. If not - we can stay in. We'll flip to see who cooks. You did buy groceries?" he cocks an eyebrow up.

I raise mine back, "Where do you think the coffee came from, Juan Valdez?"

"Ok," he smirks raising his hands up in turn. "So, in or out?" he asks again.

"Go out together? Do you think that's advisable?" I ask.

Walter stops to consider.

"Does anyone know who you are and where you're staying?" he asks. 

"Only Mrs. Abernathy from town. She said she remembers you and Sharon. I told her I was renting out the house. I mentioned you were my boss...she walks this little dog that looks..."

"Susanna Abernathy has a dog now?"

"French bulldog."

"I'll flip you to see who cooks."

"What?"

"Mrs. Abernathy is the town gossip, Mulder. She makes the rounds, every day and digs up all the dirt. She's nice but a real busy body. I think we should keep a low profile under the circumstances. You can go into town if we need supplies. But I'd probably better stay up here."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Walter. I had no idea. She invited me for tea one afternoon. I didn't tell her very much. And I talked about...about Scully a little. I didn't mention she was my partner though. I told her she was my girlfriend."

"Well, it's probably ok. But let's not take any chances all right?"

"All right. Uh, I need a shower. You want to flip now or wait until I get dressed and come back down?"

Walter sighs a bit. I can tell he's disgusted with having to take precautions. But we really can't risk any suspicions about our relationship. Crap. I hate this too. I smile gamely however to try to lift both our spirits as he works his hand into his jeans pocket and pulls out a quarter.

"Heads or Tails?" he replies.

xXx

"Hang on," I yell as the door bell rings. I won the toss. We're having Chinese delivered from The Golden Dragon restaurant in Crossroads. Well, I wasn't too enthused about cooking. Besides that, Walter rejected my suggestion of beans and franks. Walter's in the downstairs half bathroom as the delivery arrives.

I open the door and greet the delivery person. I'm kind of surprised to see a young Asian woman with a pierced nose.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi," she smiles back exhaling a cloud of breath into the cold night air, "Mr. Mulder?"

"That's right."

"Ok. Moo shu pork. Orange Beef. Quart of Pork fried rice and quart of white rice. 26.95." she recites, proffering the bag.

"You got it," I nod. I take the bag and place it inside on the floor next to the door.

I reach into my back pocket and retrieve my wallet taking out some bills.

"Keep the change, uh..." I fumble, replacing my wallet.

"Wendy."

"Thanks Wendy."

"Thank you, Mr. Mulder. Have a nice night," she smiles and turns to go. Just before she gets off the porch however, she turns back. "Oh sorry, forgot these," she reaches into her coat pocket and hands me several fortune cookies, "I didn't want them to get crushed in the bag."

"Great," I smile.

"Night," she finishes leaving the porch. She walks quickly towards her car where it waits out front.

"Night," I reply and shut the door behind her. I take the bag and carry it into the kitchen. Since there's no dining room in this house I guess the wooden kitchen table will be where we'll have Christmas dinner as well. I notice it takes a leaf. I suppose if we had company... I squash the idle thought as Walter comes into the room. 

"Smells great," Walter comments.

"Yeah. Grab a plate and dig in."

Later...

Walter and I are sitting at the kitchen table, plates in front of us. I'm toying with the remainder of my orange beef and rice -both kinds. During the meal my mind started to wander to thoughts of Scully and all the Chinese take-out we've shared over the years. The deep sadness that overtakes me with the thoughts destroy my appetite before I can take another bite.

Walter is staring at me. He quietly puts his chopsticks down on the edge of his empty plate. He'd scarfed down all his portion of Moo Shu Pork and white rice.

"What's wrong, Mulder?"

I look up from my plate and before I can hide it I know he sees the depression in my eyes staring mutely back at him.

He sighs, "Look, Mulder, she'll...she's going to deal with this in her own time. She told me she would and Scully isn't the type of woman to go back on her word. You have to be patient."

"Walter, I just don't know. I'm afraid she may be gone for good." 

"Fox, if she is, you'll just have to deal with it. I really meant it when I said I'd be here for you. Let me help, ok? Just...let me in."

"I know, Walter. I'm sorry. But it's hard, you know. You're going to have to be patient with me too, I guess. I'm going to be more of a basket case then usual until I hear from her one way or the other," I try to smile put it comes off as a wane little twitch.

"Fox, believe me, I have a lot of patience concerning you."

I chuckle a little at the gruff, but loving tone in his voice. 

"Yeah, I know. We've had a lot of water go under the bridge haven't we Walter?"

"A torrent. And we'll probably see more. But I think we can keep each other afloat. If we let ourselves."

"Right," I breathe out, nodding. I look back down at my plate. 

Walter finally breaks the silence that hangs heavy between us, "Hey, you didn't open your fortune cookie."

"Oh, yeah. Which one?"

"Pick one."

"Ok." There are three of them. I reach out and pick the one closest to me, opening it's cellophane package. Walter takes one and pulls off the cellophane as well. He opens his and pulls out the fortune, reading it. He barks a quick laugh.

"Well so much for this one," he laughs tossing it to me.

The cookie's little slip of paper says, *Your brilliant smile and pleasing personality win you many friends.*

"Oh shit," I chortle.

"No kidding," he grins in self depreciation, "What about yours?" he asks raising his eyebrows and popping half the now vacant cookie into his mouth.

I crack open my cookie and pry out the little message. When I read it I shake my head and purse my lips.

"What?" Walter frowns.

"Here," I reply in a quiet voice.

Walter takes the message and reads it aloud, "One person's loss may be another's gain? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Well, what have you gained Walter?"

The color drains out of Walter's face in one second and then red climbs up it from somewhere down inside the forest green cashmere sweater he's now wearing. He struggles for control. It takes a mighty effort but when he speaks, the rage coupled with despair are contained just below the surface.

"Bullshit," he hisses, between clenched teeth. "Are you trying to say I'm...I'm glad Scully..."

I feel tears moistening my eyes. My God. How could I ever...what a total clueless turd I am. I feel like going upstairs, getting my Smith and Wesson and blowing my brains out.

"Oh Christ, look Walter, I'm sorry," my voice quavers in reply. "I...that was way out of line. Forgive me, please. I'm just in a really shitty mood here. Forget I even said it. I'm such a jackass." 

For a few moments Walter stares at me. His face goes back to normal and his shoulders relax. He takes a deep breath. Finally, he waves his hand in the air in dismissal. Then he tears the tiny piece of paper up into even more minute pieces, "I've forgotten it already," he replies with conviction.

"Thanks," I sigh and look down again, profound relief flooding my body. "Look, I'm...I'm pretty full. Why don't you go out and stoke up the fire? I'll clean up in here."

"All right," he nods gently, getting up from the table. I rise as well and we stand in front of each other for a minute.

You want a drink?" he asks. "I brought some brandy up with the wine."

"Sure, just a little though. I don't want to pass out on you." 

"This is top shelf brandy, Mulder. You only swirl a little around in the snifter." he chuckles in order to lighten the mood further. 

"Ah, snifters. Now I can get into one of those," I grin back.

He touches the end of my nose smiling wryly, "I wonder why?"

A shiver runs up my spine as he moves back, turns and exits for the living room.

We end up sitting side by side in front of the fire, brandy snifters in hand, and stocking clad feet propped up on the coffee table. We sniff and sip in companionable silence. The brandy and the fire warm my bones, blood, muscles, and flesh - but I'm still a bit restless. Walter's eyelids look heavy. The big meal and booze are making him sleepy. I jab his side a little.

"Hmph?" he grunts, his eyes opening wide.

"Let's take a walk, Walter. I need to stretch."

"Mulder, it's freezing outside."

"Yeah, but there's no wind. If we keep moving it should be ok." 

"Where are we going to walk?"

"I thought the beach..."

He looks at me skeptically.

"Oh come on, big man. The stars are fantastic out here. Where's your sense of adventure...your romance?"

"All right. All right. Get your shoes and coat," he gives in, smiling, as he takes the brandy snifter from my hand. He puts both almost empty glasses down on the coffee table and follows me to the coat closet in the hall.

xXx

"Mulder, that hat is too much," Walter drawls as we walk up the beach keeping pace with each other, "It's almost so bright it's making it hard to see the stars."

I'm wearing the flaming red thinsulate stocking cap that Teena gave me in a fit of generosity a couple of Christmas' ago. It's great for jogging. Keeps my head insulated mighty fine. I laugh.

"Almost as bright at that tomato on wheels you drove up here." 

He laughs in return. I take his hand a little shyly. Sure it's dark and there isn't anyone else out on the beach. But we are in public. I'm almost afraid he'll pull away. To my relief and pleasure he doesn't pull back, but instead winds his gloved hand more firmly around mine.

"You should have worn gloves, Fox," he whispers as we walk on. 

"My hands are fine," I smile over at him. My other hand is in the pocket of my LL Bean foul weather coat. I'm as warm as toast. Warmer as I feel Walter's hand squeeze mine. We walk behind a particularly large outcrop of tumbled and weathered rocks. Our view of the house side of the land is totally blocked. I pull on Walter's hand.

"Hold up, lover," I whisper in return.

He stops and I draw him back against me into the shelter of the rocks.

"Look up," I point and he turns slightly and gazes into the sky, into the myriad of bright stars that shine down on us through the clear, cold night air.

"You're right, they are fantastic," he rumbles against me. I draw his chin back down and around and kiss him, devouring his mouth. He moans a bit when we break contact. We smile into each others eyes. I have a sudden wicked idea.

"Did Scully ever tell you what I like to do at the beach? I mean what I'm almost compelled to do when I see the tide coming in?"

"No," he answers suddenly suspicious.

"Body surf," I answer in a rush, and pushing him back slightly, I run like hell for the pounding winter surf.

"Are you motherfucking crazy?" Walter yelps, turning instantly to give chase, "come back here you asshole. Damn it! Mulder! Fox!"

I'm fast, but Walter is no slouch in the running department. I can hear him barreling close after me like a freight train.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" he hisses behind me. I turn on a dime well short of the surf and Walter, his head long rush propelling him, slams into me knocking us onto the sand in a tangle of arms and legs.

"You'll do what with your hands?" I laugh breathlessly as he pins me down.

"I should smack you silly, you crazy idiot," he mock growls. The surf pounds in my ears and picks up the back beat of his gruff voice. 

"Oh, just smack me Mr. Lancaster. From Here to Eternity."

"You and your movie references," he groans, his voice rough with passion as he lunges forward to capture my mouth. We're sucking on each other's lips until our mouths finally spring open and our tongues meet frantically to taste each other. We grind our hips together, lost in lust for several heated minutes. This is nuts. Someone could see us. But apparently both of us are sex stupid right now. Who the hell cares. God! Half the fun is the danger. It's a rush. Walter breaks the kiss and hisses into my ear."

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Back to the house?"

"Back to the house so you can fuck me senseless."

"Yeah. Give me a hand up," I nod and he does.

xXx

"Christ!" Walter cries out as I drive into him again and again. I'm looking down into his face, his legs over my shoulders and my hand on his swollen cock. There's hardly another sight in the world more exquisite then this magnificent man in the throes of passion. He has his head thrown back and his mouth open as he gasps for breath. His arms grip two of the headboard slats and his ass thrusts up to meet my hips. His eye lids flutter open for a moment, and I can see his eyes are practically rolling back in his head. When he shuts his lids again he moans in ecstasy. Jesus it's all too fucking phenomenal.

When we got back to the house both of us stripped naked downstairs in the hallway so we wouldn't track sand all over the hardwood floors. The walk back in the cold had served to make us lose our growing erections. But I didn't think it would be long before we were sporting wood again. Walter went for the stairs double time.

"Walter, uh, use the can," I advised.

"Way ahead of you," he nodded heading for the upstairs bathroom. 

Practicality sometimes rears it's head even in the heat of passion. It's better to be running on empty in all departments. Taking my own advise I headed for the downstairs half bath.

Upstairs, in the bedroom I waited for Walter. When he came in, I practically threw him on the bed. He was growling and urging me to fuck him in no uncertain terms and language that was raw even for an ex-Marine. God, it made me so hot I thought I was going to explode. But I took my time prepping him. Passion should not equal pain even when both parties want to fuck each other through the floor.

I got a pillow under his hips and my fingers in his ass as fast as I could. I stretched him slowly though, putting in four fingers finally because I knew I was going to go at him hard and fast once I got in. But the slow, gentle pressure of my fingers was obviously making him insane.

"Do me, come on. Get it up my ass," he growled, thrusting his hips up against my hand as my fingers disappeared even farther into him. 

"I'm gonna fuck you good, lover," I hissed in reply, pulling my hand back.

"I wanna feel your cock all the way up to my tonsils," he groaned. 

Now I was obliging him, rolling my hips forward in smooth, hard pumps, hitting his prostate with every other stroke or so. It's driving him wild. Right through the ceiling. Walter bears down on me, pushing me out as I drive in. The sensation is incredible. Both of us are bathed in sweat.

"Give it to me. Harder, you prick!" he cries out. I've got all I can do to stay with him. Lucky for him I wasn't lying about my gut being in good shape Otherwise I'd be lying here ruptured all to hell. But this is some fine fabulous ride. I bite my lip, whining as I pummel his ass.

"Fuck, fffuck," he groans, moving his hips sensuously. His balls are rubbing against me and I'm gasping as I can feel the tensing and swollen cum heaviness we're both experiencing.

"Oh yeah, baby. Move for me. Come on, move that nice tight ass." 

He swallows hard and bears down on my cock until I cry out, almost losing my grip on his pulsing hard on. He's nearly there. He's going to lose himself totally for me with one or two more yanks of my fist and thrusts of my hips. I've never seen him this far into it. His entire body has started to shake and a red flush spreads over his face and neck.

"Come on baby, come for me. Let it go, lover. Oh God, you look so hot," I urge him on. His body grows suddenly taunt under me and I know that we've hit another home run. Oh mother have we.

"Fffox," he cries out as he comes, semen spurting over his belly in pearly white threads. He arches up, his hands convulsing on the bed posts. No silent scream this time - he roars in pure animal power. His inner muscles clench my cock tight and my entire body seems caught between trying to implode and explode.

"Uhhhhh!" I scream out, throwing myself forward into him all the way up to my balls as they start to empty their load. I'm completely and utterly fuck blind. I can hear Walter's grunted, breathless "God!" and his strong hands on my hands where they hold his legs against my shoulders. After that I'm unaware of most of the world around me. All I can see is white light and all I can feel are spasms rocking my whole frame as my hips continue to thrust forward under their own volition. But I can hear Walter. He's still crying out in a guttural moan.

"Do it, do it, do it," he rants, and our erotic duet seems to last forever until finally I collapse sideways and he follows me over, laughing and gasping, his legs falling around my waist.

"Man, talk about a reaming..." Walter rumbles, smiling and nuzzling my ear.

"No kidding, big guy. Hell, that was fucking fantastic."

He chuckles at my teasing imitation of him. His face goes suddenly soft however and he runs his hands down to caress where we're still connected to each other.

"I love you," he murmurs against my hair.

"I kiss his cheek tenderly, "I love you too, Walter."

Our breathing is becoming more regular.

"Are you ok, though?" I ask, my brow furrowing. We were going at it really hard, after all. God were we ever. I'm going to be sore tomorrow and I wasn't even on the receiving end.

"Seem to be," he grunts.

I gently pull out and help Walter to disengage his legs from around my waist. He rolls onto his side away from me so I can take a look at him. He's ok. No tearing and no blood. I guess Walter's stomach and back bone aren't the only parts of his body that are made of cast iron.

"Everything ok?" he asks glancing back.

"Yup, but we'd better shower before bed. And change the sheets, I look down ruefully."

"Good idea. Last man in the shower has to make up the bed again." 

Later on, the fresh sheets I had to put on the bed lying against our satiated bodies, Walter and I snuggle and talk some more. It's late and I know sleep is going to overtake us soon. But I love these post coital moments with him a lot. He has his head on my chest, and I'm stroking his scalp and neck. The fringe of his hair is still a little damp from the shower.

"So, tomorrow is Christmas Eve," I murmur.

"We need to put up the tree," he replies sleepily.

"I'm really looking forward to that."

"Me too."

"Walter, what the heck are we going to decorate it with?" I ask in sudden chagrin. I didn't buy or bring any ornaments. What a ridiculous oversight!

"No problem. Your ever well organized AD has three boxes full of ornaments in the back of Rudolph out there. I was leaving them as a surprise but I don't want you to spend a restless night worrying about a naked tree."

"I guess that's why they pay ADs the big bucks," I kiss his scalp. 

"You got it."

"Walter?"

"Yeah."

"I really am sorry for what I said earlier."

He shifts up my body and looks into my face.

"About what? I'm afraid I've forgotten," he replies archly.

I chuckle, "Ok, lover. Point taken."

"Fox."

"Yes."

"Go to sleep."

"Ok, Walter. Sweet dreams."

xXx


End file.
